Bloodlust
by outlook96
Summary: Anna Miller moves in with her cousin, Scott McCall. At first she just wants to make some friends and start a new beginning but then she notices the bizarre occurrences happening all over town. After uncovering it all she ends up getting into a brutal accident and dieing but miraculously comes back to life. She ends up becoming one of the many supernatural creatures in Beacon Hills.
1. Chapter 1

I tied my long brown hair into a pony tail and tucked the loose strands behind my ears. I looked outside the tiny plane window to see the darkness engulfing the tiny bit of sunlight that was left. The five hour flight from Washington to California was exhausting. I was more than happy to see that I was finally back on the ground. I laced and unlaced my fingers over and over as the plane slowly drove to the gate. Was I making a mistake? I began to question myself.

_It'll be fine. A fresh new start. Just what you need Anna._

Moving across the country was pretty drastic, I admit. Especially since the school year had started, but it was only October. My mom was moving in with her new boyfriend and I would rather stay out of that whole ordeal. I thanked God when Aunt Melissa offered for me to stay with her for the next year or two. Up until now I only saw her, and her son Scott, once a year. I was particularly close with her and we emailed often. Aunt Melissa wasn't my mom's sister. Her ex-husband who had left a while ago was my mom's brother. That didn't stop us from being close though. My mom and Melissa didn't speak often so I assumed when I brought the subject of me leaving she would automatically say no. To my surprise, my mom didn't hesitate too much when the idea popped up. I had witnessed her bawling her eyes out just hours before when I was preparing to board my one trip plane to California. Not going to lie, I shed a tear or two as well. I was sad to leave, but also happy. There was not much of a life left for me back at home. I didn't have many close friends, except one maybe. No relationships what so ever. I had a job working at a grocery store as a cashier though. I worked long hours and used the money to save up to come here. I actually planned to save up and buy a car as soon as I was settled.

The plane had come to a complete halt and the pilot told us we had landed and were allowed to leave now. Seeing as I was in the very back of the plane; I would be very last to exit. I grabbed my carry on from the stow away above and grabbed my purse from underneath the seat. I shot my mom a quick text, telling her I had landed safely and I loved her.

People slowly flooded out the plane. I finally made my way off the plane and walked through the gate. I could already feel it was slightly warmer, which was nice. I suddenly grew ecstatic as I waited at baggage claim. I would see my aunt in just a few minutes.

I received my very large bag from the baggage claim, again being last, and made my way to the front of the airport. As I walked out a pair of doors I searched for my aunt's face. There were so many people and so much noise.

"Anna! Anna!" I heard a voice call it to the left of me.

My head shot to the left. There she was. The corners of my lips grew upward.

She fast-walked over to me and embraced me. I smelled the strawberry scent of her long curls. I dropped my bags and wrapped my arms around her.

Once she finally let go of me she blasted me with questions. "How are you? How was your flight? I missed you!"

I laughed, "Flight was alright, I missed you as well!" I embraced her again.

She smiled, "Good."

She realized the amount of stuff I was carrying and a surprised look spread across her face. "Oh! Let me help you-" Before I could say anything she had snatched my purse and carry on right out of my fingers.

"Thanks" we exited the airport and proceeded to the parking lot where her car was parked.

I dumped my bag in the trunk of her car and jumped in the passenger seat. She backed out of the parking stall and drove onto the road.

"You only brought one bag. You didn't pack much did you."

"Nope" I said, emphasizing the _p_. "I am in need of a major shopping spree as soon as I get settled in."

Her face grew bright, "I'm sure Scott would love to help you pick out a new wardrobe!" I could tell she was waiting for the perfect opportunity for me and her son to bond. I could almost guarantee the last thing Scott would want to do is shop.

"Yeah maybe," I smirked. "So how is Scott?"

She had a slight smile on her face, as if there was some little inside joke. "Oh you know, busy with school and friends and stuff..."

I made a _hmm_ noise. "Is he still with that girl?" I had heard from emails from my aunt that Scott was seeing a girl and she said that he seemed genuinely happy for a while.

"Allison? No." She kept her eyes on the road as she said it. "They broke up a little while ago. He's not too choked up about it, but I wouldn't bring it up."

I nodded, "Got it."

"How are things at home?"

I sighed, "Boring."

She laughed.

"Mom's happy though. That's what matter's I guess."

My aunt smiled. "Yeah from what you told me it seems really likes this guy doesn't she?"

"Yeah" I replied. "She hasn't talked about anyone like that since my dad left."

And it was true. My mom had never been so happy. I was glad she found someone so she didn't feel so alone. My dad had left when I was around six. He and my mom had a fight, like they did every day, and he just left and never come back. He paid child support, and called me at occasions like Christmas or my birthday but that was about it.

"You must be tired from your flight kiddo."

I grinned, "Yeah. Very actually…"

She laughed and turned on the radio. I leaned my head against the window and watched the green blurs that were trees pass by. I decided to rest my eyes and listen to the song that was playing. I didn't know what song it was, but it was nice and slow.

I smiled to myself.

It was going to be a good year, I could feel it.

* * *

My eyes fluttered open. Where was I? I looked around, trying to make sense of my surrounding. We were parked in front of a house. My aunt's house. Had I really slept that long? I rubbed my eyes with my fists and yawned. I glanced to my aunt, who already had her eyes on me.

"We're here sleepy head!"

I smiled. Finally home.

I went to grab the door handle, only to have it slip out of my grasp. Someone had opened the door for me. I grabbed my purse and carry on and stepped out of the car. It was Scott.

I beamed a huge smile and he returned the smile. He wrapped his arms around me. It was a quick hug. When I stepped back I got a good look at my cousin. It had been a year since I last saw him but he changed a lot. And I mean a lot… He was bigger and more husky looking. His hair was a little more neatly groomed than usual, unlike that usual mop of hair that covered his eyes. His big brown puppy dog eyes were the same ones I remembered though. He grew an enormous amount. Last time I remembered him being pretty short.

"It's good to see you Scott!"

"You too Anna" He shot me a big goofy grin and grabbed my bag from the back of the trunk. He lifted it without even a grunt. Scott had definitely changed since last year…

Melissa, Scott, and I all walked to the front door. She unlocked it and opened the gigantic door. I looked inside. It was just like I remembered, except it seemed like they painted the walls. There was a large staircase in front of us leading to the upstairs bedrooms and to the right of me was the kitchen, to the left the living room. There was a small hallway beside the staircase that led to the laundry room. The hallway had three doors; two guest bedrooms and one washroom.

"Oh! I almost forgot." Melissa jogged into the kitchen and opened up a drawer, grabbing something. She tossed it my way. I lifted my hand to catch the object but it was too late. I waited to her the crash of the object behind me but there was nothing. I turned to Scott who had a key in his right hand. He dangled the key ring with his pointer finger and dropped it into the palm of my hands.

"Impressive" I muttered under my breath.

Scott smiled and rolled my large suitcase down the hallway. He opened the first guest bedroom door. "So this is your room. Make yourself at home, obviously."

I peered into the room. It was a large room, probably bigger then I needed. There was a bed facing us. To the left was a vanity and to the right was a walk in closet. There was an enormous blue bean bag in the bottom right corner of the room.

"Awesome!" I dropped everything I was carrying and dived onto the bean bag.

Scott laughed. "The room next to you is a washroom. You and Isaac will be sharing it."

"Isaac?" I questioned.

Scott raised his eyebrows. "My mom didn't tell you? My friend is living with us as well. He doesn't have a place to stay so my mom took him in. He's in the room next to the washroom. He's probably sleeping or something right now so I'll introduce you tomorrow."

"Cool" I nodded. That was so nice of Melissa. She had such a big heart. That was probably why she was a nurse. Melissa had mentioned that I probably wouldn't see her a lot of the time because she worked so often at the hospital. I felt bad because she had to care for Scott, and Isaac apparently, and now me. My mom promised she'd pay her monthly though, which gave me a little bit of ease. I also planned to go job hunting as soon as I settled in so I could help my aunt.

Scott lingered on the door handle. "Well I guess I'll let you get settled in."

I tucked a loose strand of hair behind my ear. "Yeah, thanks Scott."

He smiled as if to say you're welcome and shut the door gently.

I blew out a rather large breath and walked over to my bed. I fell back onto it and immediately felt sleepiness encompass my body. I popped off my shoes and let my head hit the pillow, not even bothering to pull the covers over me.

I closed my eyes and could feel my consciousness gradually ebbing away.

* * *

I moaned from the tapping sun-light against my face, wondered how long I'd been sleeping. I blinked, shut my eyes, and blinked again. I yawned, managing to fully open both eyes. I looked down at my body. I now remember being too tired to undress myself. I unzipped my suitcase and dumped it on my bed. I slid off my jeans and on a floral skirt. Then I grabbed a black cropped sweater and replaced it with my coca-cola advertised t-shirt I was previously wearing. I found my mascara in the massive dump on my bed and applied some onto my eyelashes before exiting my room.

The door was open already though. I shrugged. It was probably just my aunt checking on me during the night and forgetting to close it.

"Breakfast!" My aunt yelled from the kitchen.

I immediately heard the pounding footsteps coming from upstairs. Scott had booked it to the kitchen as fast as he could. I just stood and watched, laughing to myself.

_Smack_

Someone had run into me. I felt like a car had run into me. Assuming it was Isaac, I turned around expecting to see a huge man towering over me. To my surprise there was just a tall pale boy with curly, sand-colored hair.

"I'm so sorry!" He shrieked.

"Don't sweat it" I smiled.

He grinned and held out a hand. "I'm Isaac Lahey"

I just watched it for a few seconds before taking his offer. We shook hands. He had a strong grip, it almost hurt. I immediately pulled away. "Anna Miller"

He grinned, once again, and slid past me. I followed behind him and headed towards the kitchen. The smell of bacon and eggs almost made me faint. Eating real food instead of that crappy plane food got me eager. I took a long stride into the kitchen and sat at the dining table with Scott and Isaac. Melissa placed a white plate in front of me.

"Help yourself" she offered.

I plopped a pancake and some bacon along with a poached egg onto my plate. I glanced at Scott and Isaac. They were mowing what was left of their first helping.

I giggled. Scott peered up at me and made a _hmm?_ noise.

"You guys practically inhaled that food. You're devouring your food like a bunch of wolves."

Isaac spat out a half eaten chunk of bacon and Scott dropped his fork.

"What?" I asked, "What did I say?"

There was an awkward tension. After about thirty seconds or so Scott finally spoke. "Nothing" He spat out an awkward laugh. "We're boys we like to eat."

I raised my eyebrows before picking up my fork. "Yeah."

* * *

I had spent most of the day unpacking my bags. I hadn't brought much. There was a few of my favorite clothes, make up, laptop, some hair products, iPod, my inhaler, my retainer, a few accessories, some books, picture frames, etc.

I put up a few posters, paintings and frames I had brought. Once I finished I searched for my wallet so I could head to the mall. It was only four o'clock. There was still plenty of time in the day. I left my room and found my aunt in the kitchen.

"Hey Melissa I'm just going to head to the mall"

She grabbed her keys and her purse before focusing her attention on me. "Wait wait wait." She held up a hand. "SCOTT!" She yelled up the staircase.

Scott emerged from his room. "Jeez mom, you don't need to yell. I can hear you."

"Why don't you join Anna to the mall?"

Scotts face fell. "Uh… sure." He huffed childishly.

"Great. Don't stay up. I'll be back late." She ran out the door, shutting it on her way out.

"Sooo…" Scott sighed. "Where did you wanna-"

"Don't worry." I smiled, "You don't have to come."

He shrugged and made his way down a few steps. "Nah. It's alright. She'll get mad if I don't go with you."

"Well I'll just tell her you came with me then" I smiled shyly.

Scott gnawed on his lip. "Really?"

"Yeah don't worry about it!"

Scott sighed in relief. "Thank you. You are my new favorite person. It's not that I don't want to go with you I just really really hate shopping…"

I held up a hand, "I get it" and opened up the door, heading out.

"Thanks Anna."

* * *

It was about nine o'clock and I was relieved to have finally finished shopping, unpacking, and making my room seem more like home. I didn't get a car yet; it would've been too much. I still wanted to settle in a little more. I dove onto my bed and sighed in relaxation.

There was a small rapping noise at my door.

"Come in" I responded. I sat up and crossed my legs on the bed.

The door opened to view Scott with a bowl of spaghetti. He brought it over to me and set it on the bed. "I thought you might want some dinner."

"Thanks Scott." I smiled up at him. It was nice of him to try and be nice to me. I'm sure he wasn't too ecstatic when Melissa told him about my arrival. He was being very welcoming though. "Look. I know you probably aren't too happy about me being here but I'm very appreciative you and your mom took me in. I just can't be at home anymore."

He sat on the corner of my bed. "No don't worry about it. I understand. It'll be cool having you here. You'll be like the sister I always wished for." He laughed.

That made me feel a bit better. I didn't want Scott to be annoyed by me. So far he appeared like he wasn't too irritated by my being.

"Scared for your first day tomorrow?" He questioned.

"Hell yeah…" I laced my fingers together and began to bounce my knee. "I hadn't really thought about it till now actually." I hadn't gone to school yesterday because I wanted at least one day to settle in. Arriving in the middle of the week probably wasn't a smart idea.

Scott stood and started towards the door "You'll be fine."

"Yeah hopefully. How come you and Isaac didn't go to school yesterday?"

"Long story. Anyways, you should get some sleep" He smiled, "Goodnight!"

"Night" I replied.

I changed into my pajamas and turned off my bedroom light, jumping into my bed. I was way too nervous to eat now so I set the warm bowl of to the side of my night table. I tucked the covers over my head. Tomorrow I was supposed to make a first impression. I took a deep breath in and out. I could hear my own heartbeat. It sounded like footsteps. I felt a sea of anxiety deep down and started to feel nauseous.

_You'll be fine. You'll be fine. You'll be fine._

I kept repeating Scott's words in my head. I would be fine.

I wasn't going to be fine…


	2. Chapter 2

**_BEEP BEEP BEEP_**

The blaring noise of my alarm clock had awoke me. I groaned and hit snooze. It was 7:00am. All I wanted was too sleep more but the devilish light of the sun begged for justice to win over me. The bright sunlight had glazed through the windows. I let my eyes adjust to the dim bedroom light before switching my lamp on. I arose from my bed and slipped on the outfit I had laid out before. It was a floral dress paired with a black cardigan, a tiny braided brown belt, and black sneakers. I curled my long brown hair and hair sprayed it to its place. After applying a bit of eye make up to highlight my blue eyes, I picked up my back pack and swung it over my shoulder.

There was a loud crash from upstairs.

I dropped my school bad and bolted up the stairs and around the corner. Scott was standing in the doorframe, looking ready for school, and Isaac was lying on the floor beside a broken picture frame.

"Do I want to ask…?" I crossed my arms and shifted my weight to one leg.

Scott looked at me, "Umm…"

"We're fine" Isaac interrupted, with a suspicious smile.

"Okay." I furrowed my eyebrows, "Ready for school?"

Isaac rose and dusted himself off. They both nodded.

We all decided to walk to school. It wasn't a far walk, maybe half an hour. We turned the corner at the end of the street we were on and Beacon Hills High came into sight.

_Don't be nervous._ I reminded myself, _you'll be fine._

I clenched my fists. I could feel the moisture balling up on my forehead and the palm of my hands starting to get clammy.

"So is there anything I should know about Beacon Hills High?" I tried to distract myself from the nerves I felt.

Scott and Isaac glanced at each other and back to me.

Isaac spoke first. "Well the sport here is lacrosse; it's kind of a big deal."

"Although we haven't played in a while…" Scott intercepted.

Isaac nodded in agreement then continued, "There's nothing too interesting about the school to be honest. We usually hang with Lydia Martin, Allison Argent, and Stiles Stilinski. They've all been kind of stressed lately though so if they're a bit passive towards you I wouldn't take it personally. Coach Finstock is pretty insa- Scott are you okay?" I looked too see that Scott had stopped walking. He was just staring at his shadow. He leisurely clenched and unclenched his hand into a fist.

"Scott?" I gave him a perplexed look. What on earth was he doing?

"Go on." Isaac waved me away, "I think he's just tired."

I pivoted and walked towards the school, nodding. That was my worst nightmare. Too be separated from Scott and Isaac. They knew this school inside and out and I didn't even know where the office was to get my freaking schedule.

I gnawed on my lip and paused in front of the staircase. People pushed past me as I tried to remain calm in my stance. I could feel myself getting more overwhelmed as I stood there. There were so many students. This was such an enormous school. I tried to move my shaky legs one by one up the stairs. Once I made it up the staircase and through the doors I looked for an office.

I searched my environment. I couldn't find it. Where was it? Shouldn't an office be near the front of a school? That was ridiculous for it not to be!

I could feel my lungs suppress any efforts I made to move. Sweat started to bead down my forehead. I managed to make my legs move and turned a right. A slight wave of relief swam over me. It was a quiet hallway. There were person at the end of it but that was about it. I faced the lockers and shut my eyes.

_Breathe in. Breathe out. Breathe in. Breathe out._

I prayed no one would stop and say anything to me. This was too embarrassing. Tears started to swell in my eyes. I could feel a panic attack pending.

This was ridiculous. Why was I panicking?

"Hey are you okay?"

Fuck.

My heartbeat started to race. I wiped my eyes and turned around.

There was a boy who looked my age standing in front of me. He was a pale kid, showing the flushed patches in his cheeks, who had prominent cheek bones. He was wearing a plain white T-shirt paired with khaki's and a black and grey striped sweater. His iris' were a warm brown eyes and chocolate-colored hair that was spiked up in a messy way. His eyes were somewhat mesmerizing. For some reason his face looked familiar to me.

I didn't saying anything. I just stared.

His eyes darted back and forth from one of my eyes to the other. "You're not okay…"

I sniffled, shaking my head. "Not remotely no…"

He put an arm around my shoulder and led me outside. I collapsed on the staircase and started breathing heavily. I tried to clutch the railing for support. I could feel a pang of pain in my chest. I suddenly felt like I was underwater. The sounds around me drowned out and I could only hear my own breathing and the babble of the boy sitting next to me.

"Uhh… I'm not really sure what to do. J-Just breathe okay? I have panic attacks all the time but I've never seen anyone else have one. I should know how to calm you down. Oh right!" He covered my mouth with his hand, preventing me to breathe.

I threw my hands up in the air and pulled his hand off my mouth. "What are you doing?!"

He stared at me wide eyed. "Umm... I was told if you hold your breath it stops a panic attack. So I tried to cover your mouth." He scratched his head, "Not very smart I guess eh?"

I breathed in and out, faster and faster. "No. No… Not really."

He scrunched his eyes. "Way to make a first impression Stiles…" He spoke to himself "Try to suffocate the new girl."

I cocked my head. First impression. This boy seemed pretty similar to me, worrying about a first impression. I suppose I made one hell of an impression on him though.

"D-Do you have an inhaler or something…?" He stuttered.

I just looked at him and raised an eyebrow. I do. It was at home.

I shook my head.

He shot his glance to the ground, pondering.

I scrunched my eyes, trying to pass the light headedness that I was feeling.

"How about I tell you some jokes? Will that make you feel better?"

I didn't respond, just focused on the sound of my own breath. I was panting now. This guy probably thought I was crazy, although he seemed pretty odd as well.

"So-so this guy asks this girl to prom, right?" He glanced at me, and moved his head closer to mine which made me slightly uncomfortable. "She says yes and he's all like 'Okay, I'll go buy the tickets'. So he buys the tickets and there is a super long ticket line. But he waits."

I nodded my head, now trying to focus on the boy's words instead of the sound of my breath.

"Now he has to rent a tux, so he goes to the tuxedo store. But there's a huge tuxedo line at the store. Finally he gets out of there and realizes he has to go buy a corsage, so he goes to a florist, okay? But there's this big long corsage line at the florist. Eventually he gets the corsage and has his tux and he's gotta go rent a limo. But there's this huge line when he gets to the limo place. Once he waits in the super long line and made all the arrangements, it's the night of the prom. He picks her up and takes her down there to get in, but there's this huge ticket line at the door. Finally they get in and they start dancing and having fun and stuff, and she says to him, 'I'm hungry,' so he goes to get her some food, but there's this huge buffet line. He gets her some food and they eat and they're dancing again and she says, 'Now I'm thirsty, can you get me some punch?' So he goes to get her a drink and there's no punchline…"

I cocked my head at him and smiled. I let out a small exasperated laugh.

The boy's hands flew up in the air, victoriously. "Now there's a smile!" A big goofy grin emerged on his face.

I bit my lip, still smiling. I pulled down my sleeves and wiped the sweat off my forehead with my arm.

"This is so embarrassing. I'm really sorry."

The boy took a seat beside me again. He seemed relieved. "Don't sweat it. I used to get these all the time."

I smirked. "Thanks for calming me down." I could feel my heartbeat starting to slow and my breathing become more routinely. I got panic attacks every now again so it wasn't really a shock to me.

"You're very welcome. Now want to tell me why you had a panic attack?"

I blew out a large breath. "Well…" I started, "I decided by myself that I should move to a new state, a new town, a new house, and a new school, where I know no one except my cousin and his friend. As I do this I question if I'm doing the right thing, which now I realize I probably am not…On the way here I got separated from my cousin who I was hoping would show me where the office was so I could figure out what classes to go to but no. I walk into the school and start freaking out because people are bumping into me and I can't find the freaking office and then I'm like okay just calm down and try to find somewhere where no one can find me but then you pop up out of nowhere and I start to freak out more because that is just so embarrassing on my first day. I think you get the point now."

The boy's eyes were wide. He blinked rapidly before he spoke. "Sounds pretty overwhelming"

"Yeah" I emphasized a little too cheekily. I rose from the staircase and dusted my dress off, opening the door for the boy to step in.

He nodded in an appreciative way and stepped inside and I followed. He swung his backpack onto his left shoulder, and kept his hand tightly on the strap.

I looked at the boy as he kept his eyes on his own feet. There was something very familiar about his face. I couldn't quite pin point it though. I searched his face for something that would help bring my knowledge of him back. I looked at his hair and furrowed my eyebrows.

Hmm. He looked so familiar.

The boy glanced at me quickly and did a double take when he noticed me.

He stopped in the middle of the uninhabited hallway. "What? What is it?" He scratched his head again.

That was it.

"I know you!" I pointed to him with my finger.

"Huh?"

" You're Stiles! That's it. I knew I knew you from somewhere." I smiled to myself, proud that I had remembered him. "You used to have a buzz cut. That's why you look so different."

"How..?"

"I'm Scott's cousin." I paused, pointing to myself. "You're like his best friend. You were always over his house when I visited. I remember playing with you when I was a bit younger."

His face transformed from utter confusion to realization. He made an _Oooo _sound. "Anna, right?"

I nodded fervently. "That's moi!"

He laughed, dropping his gaze. "Now I remember you." His shoulder nudged mine and he nodded towards a room to the left of him.

There was the office. It was right where I walked in. How did I miss that? I pursed my lips. "Thanks Stiles."

He shot a big goofy grin at me "Hopefully you have a better day" He tightened his grip on his backpack strap before merging into the hallway traffic.

Yeah. Hopefully.

The bell rang, which startled me a little bit. A flood of students swarmed through the hallways. I chewed on my bottom lip and made my way to the front desk in the office. There was a larger woman with short red hair that didn't frame her face well. She lounged back in her chair and fiddled with a pen in her small hands.

"Um," I started, "Hello."

The woman faced me as she chomped on her gum. "Yes?" She arched a brow.

I intertwined my hands, unexpectedly feeling uneasy again. "I-I'm Anna. Anna Miller. I was told to come to the office to pick my schedule up."

The lady pursed her lips before making any sort of movement. She snatched up a piece of paper and held it out.

"Thanks" I gave her a sarcastic smile and turned to leave the office. I rolled my eyes. What a bitch.

I surveyed the piece of paper in my hands. My eyes darted across the small sheet. First was History, room 1150.

I took a shaky breath and forced my feet to move down the isolated hallway. I hunted for the four numbers I was searching for.

_1050_

_1100_

_1150._

I paused at the doorway. This was it. It wouldn't be so bad. I just had to make a better impression then I did on Stiles. I flattened out my hair and breathed out a little too audibly. _I'll be fine._ I repeated to myself. I just have to put on my best acting skills and show everyone that I was not nervous. I had to be far from nervous. I thought back to the acting lessons that I took when I was ten. I had to be the part. I had to forget who I was and be confident. I had to convince these people that I wasn't a nervous, shy girl. I could do that.

I washed away any feelings of nervousness I had previously felt and placed my hand on the silver door handle, cranking it to the left.

"Anna?" An average height Japanese man turned to face me.

I pursed my lips, nodding in confirmation.

He flashed a welcoming smile. "I'm Mr. Yukimura. Here's a textbook. You can take a seat anywhere you like."

I finally caught a glimpse of the class. All eyes were on me. Oh God…

I saw Stiles and Scott sitting behind one another. I was a little relieved when I saw those memorable faces but there was one problem, only one seat left and it was nowhere near them. It was at the very back of the classroom in the middle row. It was pretty depressing that I had to prepare myself to walk to a seat. Knowing me I would trip over thin air and then I would be the laughing stock of the school. I slowly strutted to the only available seat in the room, feeling the stares on my back.

I made it to my seat safely and dropped my bags.

"Good morning everyone. I will be taking over for your previous history teacher." Mr. Yukimura paced back and forth as he spoke, "My family and I moved here three weeks ago. I'm sure by now you all know my daughter." He paused with a smile. "Kira."

A groan was let out behind me.

"Or you might not since she's never actually mentioned anyone from school." He clasped his hands together. "-or brought home a friend for that matter."

A thumping noise echoed behind me. Everyone turned their heads to face the noise, so I joined them. A small, petit looking girl had her forehead to the desk. She had long curly black hair, and was pretty pale just like I was. A few whispers materialized from the students.

"Either way, there she is." He continued, gesturing to who was presumably his daughter. Kira raised her head and gave an awkward smile to the class. She tapped her fingers nervously on her forearm.

I gave her a warm smile and she returned it. I understood how she felt on the first day of school. She was probably just as nervous as I was.

"Okay class. Let's begin with American history at the turn of the 20th century." He began to write on the chalkboard in the front of the class. I opened my notebook, preparing for notes. I went to grab my pen from my backpack only to be left empty handed. How could I be so stupid forgetting a pen on the first day? I cursed myself internally.

It was going to be a long day.

* * *

After biology class I made my way downstairs to the first floor and decided to locate my locker. My locker number was 267. I'm assuming that was somewhere near the front of the school. I saw Kira and her dad ahead of me having, what seemed to be, a heated conversation. I made my way around them and looked for my locker. Once I found it I unlocked the lock with the code I was given and opened the locker. I placed my books and shut it, locking it.

I leaned my back against the locker and clutched my notebook close to my chest. I tucked my hair behind my ear and looked towards the front of the school. Stiles was darting his head back and forth, like he was checking if anyone was looking, and then he put his arm around Scott. He tucked his head underneath him and they ran down the hallway together. The squeak of their shoes made them the center of attention, which I'm supposing was the contrary to what they wanted. I cocked my head apprehensively. I glanced behind me hastily to see that Kira was also watching what I had just witnessed.

There was an internal dilemma inside me. Should I follow them? Or should I just mind my own business. I was too curious. Of course I had to follow them.

I made my way too the classroom and cupped my hands against the window so I could see clearer. I leaned in to catch a glimpse of them.

"Hey." A hand pressed against my shoulder.

My heartbeat sped up rapidly. I eased up when I saw Kira's heart-shaped face. What did she need me for though?

"Anna, right?"

I nodded.

She bit her lip. "Look I know this might seem weird; but I'm assuming you're a new student, and I'm a new student. So I thought I'd save us the lonely lunch time and- and we could sit together. This may seem a bit forward and I understand if you don't want to sit with me but I thought I'd ask since my dad is pounding on me to make new friends at this stupid school."

I held up a hand to stop her rant. "Of course I'd sit with you. It's tough not knowing anyone. We new girls got to stick together" I grinned.

Her face lit up, "Really?"

"Yes" A genuine smile appeared on my face.

* * *

Lunch was pleasant. Kira and I talked about why we moved here and what it was like where we used to live. Her family wanted a change of history and when the spot of a history teacher opened up her dad didn't hesitate. From what she told me her first day seemed better than mine, probably because her dad actually worked at the school. We exchanged numbers as well. At the end of lunch we actually joined up with Scott, Stiles, Isaac, and two unfamiliar girls. They had been talking about near death experiences and demonic visions of dead relatives. I was praying they were talking about a movie… Or a psychology project…

Kira had debated for a while whether or not she should mention something to them and try to make conversation.

"You know a lot about demonic visions of dead relatives and near death experiences?"

Kira's eyes widened. She paused to take in what I had questioned before nodding eagerly.

My eyes darted from the table where they were sitting at, back to her face, and back to the table again. "Go for it then" I threw my hands up in the air.

She smiled and pivoted heading straight for the table. Her energetic personality was comical. She seemed really bubbly and full of life, which wasn't a bad thing. It may have just been her being anxious though.

Kira moseyed over to the table, with me trailing behind her.

"Hi," Kira shifted her weight uncomfortably from one leg to the other, "Umm. Sorry. I couldn't help overhear what you guys were talking about. And I think I might actually know what, uh, you guys were talking about."

She had them interested now. They all narrowed their eyebrows and leaned in.

She relaxed a bit, apprehending that they were actually paying attention to her. "There's a Tibetan word for it. It's called bardo. It literally means in between state, the state between life and death." She fiddled with her books in her hands.

A strawberry blonde girl with long her relaxed her chin on her hands and sighed. "And what do they call you?" She raised her eyebrows at Kira, smirking critically.

"Kira"

I had meant to say her name but the words didn't come out of my mouth, instead, Scott's. Kira sent an appreciative smile Scott's way as the group gawked at him.

"She's in our history class." Scott clarified.

"So are you talking bardo in Tibetan Buddhism? Or Indian?" The girl continued.

She shrugged, taking a seat beside Stiles. "Either I guess. All that stuff you guys were saying; that happens in bardo."

Stiles folded his hands underneath him.

I was intrigued in what Kira was saying. How had she known all this knowledge? I took Kira's previous place and stood at the head of the table. A brunette girl glanced at me, giving a diminutive smile as I did so.

"There are different progressive states of hallucinations." She informed them, "Some you see, and some you just hear. You can be visited by peaceful and wrathful deities."

"Wrathful deities" Isaac repeated. "And what are those?"

"Like demons." Kira spoke a little too eagerly. It gave off a disturbing feeling.

"Demons," Stiles spoke, "Alright. Why not?" He sighed, rubbing his forehead.

The brunette girl held up her hand. "Hold on, if there are different progressive states then whats the last one?"

"Death. You die."

"Hey Kira, want to come with me to my locker?"

The group turned to me, including Kira. I hoped she'd realize that this whole conversation was a little disturbing and I'd save her the embarrassment by continuing it.

"And you are?" The red headed asked.

"Anna Miller, she's my cousin." Scott shot up from the table. "I'll join you to your locker. I owe you a big apology." He gripped my wrist and led me inside the school.

We walked through the quiet hallways together.

"Look, Anna, I'm so sorry for this morning. I just started stressing out over school and stuff and I totally ditched you. My mom would be furious if she found out. I'm not usually like this I swear."

I paused in the hallway, putting a hand on his shoulder. "It's alright, Scott."

He held up a hand. "No. I really am sorry. I owe you. Name anything you want."

I laughed. "I'll think about it and get back to you."

"Alright." Scott's puppy dog eyes stared into mine and he flashed me a big grin. "Well I'll see you at home later tonight."

"Sounds good." I smiled, turning to my locker to open it.

* * *

After Physics and Math I headed home, without waiting for Scott or Isaac. I lazied around in my bedroom and spent most of my time doing homework, doodling, and on my laptop. I took a shower and changed into my pajamas as well. Melissa had left out some Chinese food for Isaac, Scott, and I to eat. Since they weren't home I got first helping. It was nice to be first because if they were here they would have eaten everything in sight. By the time I got to the food there would be nothing left but fortune cookies. I selected what I wanted and put it on my plate. I had decided to take a tray and eat in my room. I turned on the old TV I had bought from a thrift shop yesterday. It buzzed on.

There was a Doctor who marathon on the space channel, which was just what I needed right now. I laid flat on my stomach, crossing my legs behind me.

After about an hour or so of watching TV I heard someone come in the house. There was a bunch of mumbling for a while and then I heard Scott's voice.

"No one invited you hear dad!" Scott shrieked.

Somebody else mumbled something. I decided to tip toe to my door and squeak it open, listening in.

"That doesn't make any sense dad!" He screamed. "Who are you helping?!"

I looked through the small crack between door and its frame. I saw my Uncle. What was he doing in town? He hadn't visited my aunt or Scott for a long time, not since he left.

"Just get out!" Scott yelled.

"Scott-" His dad chimed in.

"I can't believe you would do this to my **best** friend." Scott spat at him.

His dad kept a calm voice. "I'm not doing anything to your friend. I'm doing my job."

I tried to see through the crack of my door again but they had stirred places now.

"Your job sucks."

"Some days I can't argue that."

"Can somebody please tell me what the hell is going on?" That was my aunt's voice. She must have walked in on the argument.

"He is trying to get Stiles' dad fired!"

"No that's not true-"

"What are you doing?" My aunt raised her voice.

I heard a sigh from my uncle. "Conducting a case for impeachment."

"Sounds a lot like getting him fired."

"A lack of resolution and ability to close cases is what's going to get fired." He retorted. "My job is just to collect the information. It's the job my superiors have given me."

"Your job sucks." Melissa repeated.

There was an awkward silence before Melissa spoke again. "Scott…" She paused. "Sweetheart…"

I heard heavy panting, but couldn't see anything.

"Calm down. Come with me right now."

I heard footsteps coming toward me. I jumped on my bean bag chair and grabbed my notebook so if they saw I was hear it would appear I was just doodling. I could see my aunt and Scott through the opening of my door.

Scott was sweating bullets and his breathing was labored.

"Let it go" She reassured him, "Just breathe and let it go."

"I'm trying." Scott held onto the staircase railing for balance.

I felt guilty listening in on them. I turned to my notebook and started to doodle on it. I shouldn't be snooping. There was nothing better to do in this town though…

"You told me that you and Stiles learned a way to control this. You find an anchor right? Find your anchor" she dictated.

I decided to take one last peak before minding my own business. My eyes narrowed through the small opening. I saw Scott's eyes and immediately regretted it.

They were glowing red.

**A/N: Hey guys, I'm not the greatest writer, I'm still working on it so bare with me! I also forget to specify that this is taking place during season 3B if you haven't figure that out yet. Thanks for reading and let me know what you think!**


	3. Chapter 3

It was nothing. I was seeing things. I must have been imagining things, right? It couldn't have been real. Scott must have been having some anger issues with his dad and I must have been really worn-out and imagined the whole thing. It was literally impossible for someone to have red eyes. To be fair I didn't actually get a clear, accurate sight of him. I was looking through the tiniest opening of my door. My eyes were playing tricks on me. It had been an extremely long day

I tried to shake off any recollections of what I had just seen and decided to snooze. It was getting late and clearly I was over-tired.

I lay my head on the pillow and let unconsciousness take over me.

_I was falling. I heard nothing but the harsh 'whoosh' of wind flying past my ears. I could see nothing. Feel nothing. I looked down and saw a dark tunnel. I felt the speed of my free fall pick up as I fell. My heart raced faster than the speed of light. My hair flailed around my face, and I had to move it out of my eye sight every so often so I could see whatever was going to massacre me. My mind started to question itself after a few minutes. I thought I would be dead by now. I thought I would hit with an ear ringing splat into rocks or something, but there was only the sound of the rushing wind. Just when I saw waves crashing against a rocky, deadly, cliff, my whole world turned around. _

_And I mean it literally turned around._

_ I was now sprinting down a dark alley. Glancing behind me I merely saw a black shadow. My breathing grew rapid and if my heart could've beat any faster it certainly would have. The shadow seemed to get bigger and bigger every time I whipped my head back to take a look at it. I looked down at my clumsy feet, scared I would stumble on my sneaker's shoelaces. I was running as hard as I could but it still wasn't fast enough. A growl leapt from the dark entity's throat. I flinched in horror. I peaked my head over my shoulder to face the creature that was stalking me, as I ran from it. I tried to keep my eyes on it as I ran but my vision started to scramble. Before I knew it I had ran right into someone's body. They caught me in their arms. I didn't even take a second to look at who it was I just grasped their hand firmly and continued to sprint. After a few seconds of running I caught a glimpse of who it was. It was Scott's friend Stiles._

_"Why are we running?" He panted_

_"Something chasing us" I responded, out of breath._

_Stiles yanked my arm back, causing me to stop. _

_"Run Stiles! It's coming!" I tugged at his arm._

_He gripped my arm tightly. "There's nothing there."_

_I paused and looked behind him. To my surprise, he was right. There was nothing there, just the glow of the street lamp above us on the pavement._

_"But… There was something…"_

_He took a step closer to me and put a reassuring hand on my arm. I jumped a little, startled by his cold hands."I believe you but whatever it was is gone now." _

_I nodded. A large portion of me wanted to keep running in case that thing would reappear from the darkness but I stayed by Stiles side. I looked into Stiles' warm, mesmerizing eyes. My eyes trailed down his face. His pale heart shaped lips were so little and petit. His cheeks were flushed with a color of red, probably from running. He had an adequately chiseled jaw line._

_A growl disrupted my concentration._

_I looked over Stiles' shoulder again and there it was. It materialized out of the darkness. I positioned my feet, ready to book it._

_Stiles held me back. "Wait." His hand trailed down my arm and then he let go._

_He walked towards the creature, leisurely. My heart pounded in my chest and I watched as he looked up at the creature. "Stiles… get back here." I uttered._

_His familiar brown eyes looked back at me and then he faced the dark shadow. It growled and whipped him back using its brawny, muscular, hand. It panted a few times and then faced me._

_I looked into its red eyes and let out a silent scream._

My body started to tremble. Suddenly, I was sitting up in the quiet, darkness. My heart was hammering and cold sweat beaded down my skin. As the fear gripped my body, my breath became labored. I panted. Wet tears streamed down my faced. I tried to trap them with the arm sleeve of my pajamas.

I couldn't see anything but I heard the door open. I let out a quiet scream. I reached over to my lamp, allowing the dim light to calm me. I looked at the doorway to see Scott in his pajamas, looking distressed.

"Anna! What the hell, are you alright?" He breathed as he wandered over to the side of my bed, sitting on it.

I rubbed my eyes, "Yeah. I'm sorry, just a bad dream. Why?" Warm tears kept streaming down my cheeks. My breathing was rapid and I began to wheeze. I felt like I couldn't catch my breath. I turned to my side table and opened one of its drawers, pulling out my inhaler. I puffed it twice into my mouth and relaxed only a little.

He put a heartening hand on my back. To be honest, it calmed me down a lot. I felt my heartbeat slow down and my breathing become even more routine. "Anna, you were screaming."

It took me a second to let that sink in. I was screaming in my sleep? I hope this wouldn't become a habit. That was probably one of the most terrifying nightmares that have ever occurred to me. I tried to shake off any memories I had left of it. I looked at Scott. "I was?" I couldn't take my eyes off of him. I just kept thinking of those red eyes I thought I had seen. I know I was imagining things but it was still pretty eerie.

"Yeah. Isaac was freaking out too. He tried to wake you up but couldn't so he came running up the stairs to me and I heard your screams. I told him to go back to his room because we didn't want to overwhelm you."

I looked down at my sweaty palms and fiddled with my hands, "Oh."

"Are you okay?" He narrowed his eyes at me, genuinely concerned at my being.

"Yeah. I-I'm really sorry. The dream was so real and I guess I just got too overwhelmed or something. I'm sorry I woke you." I really was sorry too. Scott looked dead tired and I felt bad for keeping him up. I gave him a small smile. "You should sleep, thanks for calming me down"

He yawned. "Yeah I guess so, you're welcome. You get some sleep too!"

I nodded. "Thanks again Scott."

He smiled, standing up from my bed and sauntering over to my door.

I lifted my sweat-drenched sheets off my body and lay on top of them. There was no way in hell I was ever going to fall asleep again. I glanced at the digital clock on my night stand. It was 3:21am so I still had a while till it was time to get up.

I internally groaned. This was going to be an excruciatingly long night.

My mind started to wander and I tried to assess what had just happened. The dream was so traumatizing. I don't think I was ever going to sleep with the lights off again. I could remember everything so clearly which, frankly, scared the shit out of me. I even remembered the features of Stiles' face. I remember what he was wearing, which was a plaid shirt and jeans, I remembered the monster materializing out of the dark, I remember the specific alley we were in, which was the one beside the vet's office that Scott worked at for Doctor Deaton. Only this alley was different. It was scary, dark, and seemed to never end which was the most petrifying part.

I prayed that I would never experience a dream like that ever again. It was way to traumatizing to ever repeat.

I had to get my mind off this awful dream and those horrendous red eyes. I got out my sketchbook and started to draw them. God knows why I did, but I did.

I spent the rest of the night (or morning) drawing and watching television. As soon as I saw a fraction of sunlight I headed to the washroom, getting ready for the morning. I showered and applied a bit heavier make up today. I picked out a jean skirt, a brown belt, a green lacey top, and added my black combat boots. Since I had a lot of time I curled my hair and even added a little braid on the side.

Once I was ready I made my way to the kitchen and poured a glass of orange juice and a bowl of lucky charms. After I had eaten I sat in the living room, waiting for Scott. Apparently Isaac had woke up late and was going to find his own way to school later.

When we were ready we headed to the garage, pulling out Scott's motorcycle. We decided to take this to school today instead of walking. It was a bright lime green color with the number 32 on the front. Scott tossed me a helmet.

I raised my eyebrows, smirking. "Wow. Big step up from the bicycle you rode last time I visited you. This is actually motorized."

"Shut up." He chuckled, pulling the motorcycle out the drive way. I had no idea what kind of bike it was, and honestly I didn't care, but I was proud he made an investment in something that I could tell he loved.

He hopped on the bike, patting the back seat with his hand. "Come on."

I bit my lips nervously. This time I wasn't as nervous for school, just the journey there.

He huffed. "Oh come on, it's not that bad."

"Are you kidding me? That thing is a death trap with wheels." I objected.

"Would you rather walk?" He threatened.

I shrugged, and obliged, getting on the bike. He started up the motorcycle, revving it. I put my hands on his back. It would be awkward for me to put them around his waist. I felt awkward enough being so close to my cousin as it was. It was then that I decided that after school I was going to buy the car I had saved my money for. I was not riding to school every day on this death trap.

We left the driveway and merged onto the street. I have to admit; the ride there wasn't _so _bad. The cold wind was kind of refreshing on my face but by the time we got to school I was freezing.

I hopped off his bike and handed him the black helmet, fixing my hair.

He took his helmet off and tucked it under his arm. We started our way up the stairs towards the school just as the bell rang.

He looked to me "So how are-"

"Scott!" A voice interrupted us.

We turned our heads to see Stiles exiting a blue jeep, pacing his way over here. He was wearing a red plaid shirt and dark jeans. I shivered, not because it was cold, but because of the eerie reminiscent of the dream I had just had a few hours before.

"And Anna." Stiles added, panting as he walked next to us.

I shot him a welcoming smile, as if to say hello.

"As I was saying," Scott continued, "How are you now?" He looked at me. "Are you feeling better? Did you get some more sleep after last night?"

I despised him for bringing that up, especially in front of Stiles. I scratched my head and blew out a rather large breath as we walked up the stairs towards the school. I prayed I could get away with a brief one word answer and Stiles wouldn't ask questions and that would be the end of it. "Well-"

"Wait what happened?" Stiles interrupted, "What happened last night?"

Dammit Scott.

I walked slightly ahead of them and they trailed behind me like lost puppies as I paced towards my locker. I opened and grabbed my books.

"Well last night I was sleeping and happened to wake up to the sound of bloodcurdling screams coming from her room." Scott pointed towards me.

Stiles' eyes widened, "What?"

"Yeah and I go down there and she's drenched in sweat and crying her eyes out. It was freaking horrible. Wasn't i-"

I smacked Scott in the chest, shutting him up. He made an "Ow" noise, narrowing his eyes at me. I looked to Stiles. He looked like he was actually pretty concerned about me. "It was just a bad dream that's all. It felt so real and it freaked me out." I looked to Scott now, "And I'm fine now thanks for asking. I feel better and no I did not get any more sleep after what happened." I slammed my locker shut. "I have to get to class now though, so I'll see you boys at lunch I guess." I gave them a small smile before pivoted and heading up the stairs to the second floor.

I could feel their eyes gawking on me as I strutted away from them.

I clutched my books tighter to my chest.

* * *

During art class I noticed the familiar brunette and strawberry blonde that Kira had talked to yesterday. I had taken a seat in one of the art stools in the back of the classroom, near a smaller sized easel.

Again, all eyes seemed to be on me as I entered the classroom. The teacher, Mr. Lancaster, introduced himself and explained what we were working on. We were supposed to replicate a famous painting, any painting, and we had a week to do it. I was actually excited for the project, knowing I would succeed well in it.

I turned to face my easel after he had explained. I pulled out my phone and searched through Vincent Van Gogh's most famous paintings.

I had decided to replicate starry night, the most obvious one. I glanced around the room, making sure no one else was. As I searched the room I locked eyes with the brunette girl, who I learned from Mr. Lancaster calling her name, Allison. She stared at me for a few seconds, before smiling slightly. I returned the smile and watched as she turned back to her easel. Allison had a palette of paint in her hands. She dipped a small brush in pink paint and lifted it to the paper. Her hand was way too shaky. She was actually splattering the paint. On her paper from it trembling so much. The girl beside her murmured something that I couldn't hear.

I thought I caught out the words, "It's been happening for the past few weeks since that night." She dropped her paintbrush in her palette, making the paint splatter all over her pretty green top and the paper. She groaned and tried to wipe it off of her shirt. The strawberry blonde walked over to Aliison and tore the sheet from the easel. "Start over." She ordered.

Allison sighed before dipping her paint back in her brush. I slowly turned back to face my easel. What was she talking about? Since what night? I was curious.

I started to lightly sketch out the swirls Vincent Van Gogh had so commonly used in his paintings when a light tap on the shoulder interrupted me.

Allison stood there smiling at me, beside her the strawberry blonde. "You're Scott's cousin right?"

I nodded. She already knew I was Scott's cousin of course. She was probably making conversation. "That's me, Anna."

"I'm Allison, this is Lydia." Allison put her hand on her friends back. Allison had a wide grin, showing her dimples, while her friend had an uninterested smirk.

I smiled, "Nice to meet you."

She brushed her hands through her short hair. "Yeah, uh, thought we might as well introduce ourselves since we'll probably be seeing a lot of you lately."

I shrugged, "I guess."

"I like your outfit." Lydia stated, still smirking as her hand perched in the air. "At least you have good taste in clothes."

I pondered if that was a compliment. "Thanks, I think?"

Allison laughed nervously and dragged Lydia back to their seats.

Isaac entered class, and apologized to the teacher for being late. He took a seat beside me, slightly out of breath.

"You woke up late?"

Isaac nodded and blew out a large breath. "So what are you replicating?"

"Starry Night." I continued to sketch across the paper. "You?"

"A Sunday afternoon on the Island of La Grande Jatte."

"Fun" I responded.

* * *

I had Economics with Stiles, Scott and the strawberry blonde from the other day, I was surprised when Stiles took a close seat beside me. Scott sat a little closer to the front of the classroom while we sat in the middle.

During lunch I bought some food from the cafeteria, consisting of a piece of pizza, an apple, water, and a cookie, before taking a table outside. Kira found her way over to me and emptied her brown lunch bag on the table. She bit into her bright red apple.

I twirled my hair in my fingers. Now that I thought about it I wasn't that hungry. I pushed the cafeteria tray away from me. I picked up my apple and put it in my backpack for later. I grabbed the pizza and leaned across the table to toss it in the garbage.

"You gonna eat that?" Stiles took a seat beside me as Scott took one beside Kira.

Stiles' eyes were on the pizza and the cookie in front of him. I let out a small laugh and placed the pizza back on the tray, pushing it towards him. "Go for it"

He let out a happy sigh, "Bless your soul." He picked up the pizza taking a humungous bite, basically eating half of the pizza already.

I heard footsteps behind me and then Allison took a seat beside me, Isaac beside her. We all tried to squeeze on the small bench. Lydia sat beside Scott. I was startled at their arrival. Yesterday Kira and I sat alone and now they all **chose** to sit with us. Did this mean I had friends now? This actually stunned me that they sat with me. _With me…_ I had no friends back home and now it seemed I had some acquaintances on the second day. It was a start.

There was an awkward silence for a while, before my cousin decided to break it. "So what are your guys' plans for today?"

No one said anything so I took that as my cue. "Well I plan to go buy a car today." I took a sip of my water bottle.

Scott bit into a piece of the cookie that was on Stiles' tray. "Right, my mom said you were saving up for one. Got any ideas on what kind of car?"

I shook my head, "No idea."

"I could help, I mean I'm not that good at picking out cars but I could come with you if you want." Kira offered.

I grinned, "Sure."

She smiled in return.

I looked over to Stiles who was still wolfing down the food I had given him. I smiled to myself. He caught me staring and did a double take. "What?" He spat out bits of food as he said that.

"Nothing" I twirled my hair.

He shrugged and smiled, focusing on his food again.

"I'll probably go over to Lydia's house. Like we do everyday…" Allison mumbled. Lydia smirked sarcastically.

"Same with me and Stiles. We're gonna go help his dad."

"What's wrong with your dad?" I asked.

Stiles' mouth was still full so he let Scott speak for him. "Nothing. Since my idiot dad is trying to take his job we're gonna help him solve his last case as Sherriff still."

"What's his last case?" I rested my chin on my hands, relaxing. "Or am I not allowed to ask that?"

"You're not _supposed_ to but whatever." It was Stiles who spoke this time. "Eight years ago when my dad was first elected Sherriff, his first duty was to tell some dude that, not only had his wife and two kids died from a car accident, but from what they could tell the body of his nine year old daughter, Malia Tate, was dragged from the wreck by coyotes. They never found the body though."

"That's awful. You're not going to go look for the body are something though are you…?" I asked, inquisitively.

Stiles shrugged. "No, we're just gonna help my dad out on this one last case."

"Hmm" I replied.

We ended up changing the subject to something a little more cheery. We talked about homework, and the weather, and that new movie with Leonardo Dicaprio coming out. I felt like I was actually starting to make friends other than my cousin.

It was really nice.

* * *

After school I had texted Kira to meet me at the front and she obliged.

"Ready for a lot of walking?"

She nodded.

"Thanks for coming by the way."

She shrugged, "Eh. It's not like I had anything else to do in this boring town."

I nodded in agreement, "True."

We walked a half hour to the dealership and met an older, bigger, man with a comb over. He introduced us to a couple of cars that were completely out of my price range and then let us wander by ourselves. I observed a few cars that I liked but found a lot wrong with most of them. There was an oil leak in one, a water leak in the back of another, one didn't even start, and there were plenty of other problems. After spending an hour at the dealership I decided to give up. I didn't need to get a car today. I was in no rush.

"What about that one?" Kira pointed with her long painted fingernails. I followed the direction and saw a black Volkswagen Jetta. It was year 2000. The car was small, perfect for me. It was 3000$ which was above my price range but I had saved up a lot and I had the money.

Kira and I test drove it and it ran great. We double checked to make sure verything still worked and it as perfect.

Half an hour later, after getting insurance and paying, Kira and I drove out of the lot in my new black 2000 Volkswagen Jetta.

"This is awesome!" Kira excitedly said.

I smiled, keeping my eyes on the road. It felt like it had been forever since I had drove.

"Want to go somewhere?"

I could see from my peripheral that she had turned to face me, "Like where?"

I shrugged. "I don't know. Want to be pizza for dinner?"

"Sure!" She clapped thrillingly.

I laughed and made my way to pizza hut. We ordered two pizzas, one for us and one for Scott, Melissa and Isaac if they were home. After filling up on gas, we drove home and I parked on the side of the road. I took one last look at my car. It wasn't a fancy luxurious car like most of the people in California drove but it was a nice little car, perfect for me.

We entered the house and I looked the door behind us. "Wow your house is beautiful." She commented.

I dropped my keys on the kitchen table. "I know right. Melissa keeps it really tidy."

"Melissa your aunt, right? Scott's mom?"

I nodded, opening up the box of pizza and placing it on the counter. I grabbed two plates, handing one to her, and filled up two glasses of water to wash down the pizza.

We ate in silence for a few seconds, and then Kira spoke. "So Scott, Isaac, and you all live here?"

"Yes ma'am" I replied.

"Wow. House full of teenagers."

I shrugged, "It's not so bad, but then again I've only been here for a few days." I took a bite of my pizza and looked at the digital clock on the oven. It was six o'clock. Somehow I expected it to be later. The day was exhausting, and although it was better than yesterday, it felt like it was never going to end.

I heard the click of the lock on the door and it swung open. "Anybody home?" Melissa called out.

"In here!" I yelled from the kitchen. My aunt came in with a bag of groceries. She smiled when she saw me, but smiled even wider when she saw Kira.

"Who's this?"

"Kira" I replied, "She's a friend from school"

"Hello Mrs. McCall!" She greeted, holding out a hand to shake.

"Oh please." She shrugged, taking the hand. "Call me Melissa."

I loved that about my aunt. She never seemed like an annoying parent always nagging you. She always tried to make people feel as comfortable as possible and she was always so sweet.

"So what's this?" She asked, referring to the pizza.

"Oh. I bought pizza, I thought it would save you the cooking."

She smiled. "That's sweet Anna, thank you." She dropped her grocery bags on the floor. I sprung up from my seat and picked up the bags, heading over to the fridge to put the food away. "You don't have to do that. Scott can do it."

"Scott's not home," I responded as I put away mustard on one of the fridge shelves, "Besides you're letting me live with you. I think the least I could do is put away a few groceries"

"Well thank you. Do you know where Scott is?"

"He's out with Stiles figuring out something with his dad."

She nodded. "Oh right."

I looked to Kira. "So did you wanna watch a movie or something?"

Kira nodded feverishly.

"Cool." I finished up unloading the groceries then grabbed her wrist and the pizza box and hauled her to the living room. She sat on the couch and I made my way to a shelf beside the television. I filed threw the DVD's and picked out The Notebook.

"You okay with this?"

Once again, Kira nodded. "I've seen it so many times and I still cry."

"Yeah" I agreed. I put the movie in the DVD player and got two blankets from the linen closet near my room. I chucked one to her and wrapped myself like a burrito in mine, collapsing on the couch.

I hit play and we watched the movie.

* * *

hree and a half hours later, after many tears from the movie and lots of gossiping, I drove Kira home.

"It was fun hanging out, Kira."

She stepped out of the car, grabbing her purse on the way out. "Yeah it was great! Let's hang out again sometime!" She responded, showing her bubbly, overly exuberant, personality. She shut the door and walked up the stairs to her house. Her house was large, but not too large. From what I could see it seemed to be pretty open concept and there were a lot of windows.

I drove away from her house, making my on to a quieter road. I drove on that for a while, and then made a left. The street turned right, then right again. I drove straight for a while. After a few minutes I looked to my left to see a forest. It seemed like it never ended. Then I looked to my right and saw the same foliage.

I turned a left, trying to drive away from the forest but ended up hitting a dirt road. After driving down it for thirty seconds my so I saw a chain across the road. My headlights light up a sign on it.

**Beacon Hills Preserve**

I backed my car up and did a three point turn, trying to avoid the ditches.

I drove straight. After a minute I realized I should probably have reached the main road I was on before. I must have passed it. It was so dark and I couldn't see anything. My car was starting to condensate. I leaned over the steering wheel trying to wipe away the condensation for a better view. I admit, it was stupid.

As I was leaning a grey blur passed through my high beams. I immediately slammed on the brakes. I looked just in time to see a dark tail disappear into the darkness of the night.

"What the hell." I said aloud.

It must have been a coyote or some kind of wolf. Wolves haven't lived in Beacon Hills forever though. I looked ahead at the dimly lit road and saw it narrow but then open up wider. I released my foot slowly off the break and drove forward, planning to do another three point turn. The road was bumpy and the ditches beside it petrified me. As the road widened I decided to turn on my radio. I shivered, not because it was cold though. I had an eerie feeling about this forest. The hair on my arms stood up. It was then that I suddenly realized I was lost. My heart started to thump rapidly.

I looked at my phone. No service.

I started to panic.

_Breathe in. Breathe out. Breathe in. Breathe out._

I repeated those words to myself over and over, leisurely driving to the place where the road got its widest.

I looked straight ahead and it looked as if the darkness ahead was actually moving.

My heart dropped.

A shadow appeared out of the dark, heading straight for me.

**A/N: Thank you so much for reading! Reviews would be awesome tell me what you think.**


	4. Chapter 4

The shadow grew larger and larger as it emerged out of the darkness. I leaned over and locked my passenger door, then the back doors, and finally my door. I turned the car into reverse, preparing to race out of there but not just quite yet.

The shadow morphed into the shape of a boy, probably my age. The boy shielded his eyes from my high beams. I turned my headlights on low and watched him try to focus on my face. I narrowed my eyes, trying to get a better look at the boy. I saw brown hair, and pale skin. Then I saw familiar brown eyes. It was Stiles.

I immediately grew calm.

I unlocked my door and opened in. "Stiles?" I called out.

"Oh thank God it's you." Stiles said, relieved. He walked over to my car door as I leaned on it. "What the hell are you doing out here, Anna?"

"Having a tea party," I said sarcastically. I rolled my eyes at him, "What does it look like I'm doing Stiles. I'm lost. This town is way too freaking confusing when it comes to driving."

He held up his hands, apologetically surrendering. "Okay, sorry."

"What are you doing out here?" I narrowed my eyes at him.

He put his hands in his pockets. "Oh you know, just haaaaaangin' out" He rocked back and forth on his heels.

"You're hanging out in the middle of a forest?" I questioned, "In the dead of the night?"

"Yeah why not? Scott and I like to come here sometimes and have some quiet time."

I pursed my lips. "Weird. But okay. So where is Scott?"

"He's u-uh" Stiles scratched his head, seeming as if he was thinking up an excuse. "Taking a piss somewhere?"

"Why are you saying that like a question?"

Stiles scratched his head again, raising an eyebrow. "Why are you saying that like a question?"

"Because it was a question." I retorted.

"Cool." He nodded, sending me a big goofy grin. I shook my head, chuckling. I gave up. That boy made no sense what so ever.

"Well you should probably get back to him, he'll be wondering where you are."

Stiles nodded in agreement, pivoting towards the direction he came from.

"Wait, but, uh, Stiles?"

He paused, turning to me. I caught sight of his warm brown eyes again. His eyes were intriguing and caught me off guard for a few seconds. I felt like I had a window view to his soul, it was weird. I shook off the feeling. "Mind telling me how to get back?"

"Oh right! Okay so drive slowly and take the next left, it's kind of hidden."

"Yeah no kidding…"

"Then follow the road as it takes the next two lefts then take a right, it should take you back to a main road. If you can't find your way back from there, pull over and text me." He pulled out his phone from his jean pockets and typed something, then walked over to me and placed it tenderly in my hands. I briefly touched his hands for a second and jumped slightly. They were freezing.

I looked down at Stiles' phone. The contact page was already set up. I put in my phone number and handed it back to him with a small smile. Stiles seemed nervous, as if he had never asked for a girl's number before.

I leaned into my car and pulled out my phone from the cup holder. I handed it to him. He took a few brief seconds before placing it back in my hands. His hands were trembling. I cupped my hands around his and held them steady. "You okay?" I huffed out, laughing.

He looked at me wide eyed, and flushed. "U-Um yeah" He let out a nervous laugh. The trembling of his hands never seized so I just decided to let go after a few seconds and step inside the car.

"I'll see you tomorrow Stiles."

He nodded, and gulped. "Yeah. T-Tomorrow. See ya."

I shut my car door and started to reverse. I did a three point turn and waved quickly back at Stiles who seemed to just be standing there in a daze.

I shrugged. He must've been cold or something.

I followed Stiles' directions and took all the turns he told me. I found my way onto the main road and knew my way from there.

When I pulled up to the house I noticed all the lights were off. Melissa must have gone to sleep. I yawned. I was extremely exhausted. I put my car into park and then took the keys out of the ignition. I grabbed my purse from the passenger seat and exited the car, locking it.

I unlocked the front door and stepped inside the house, taking my shoes off.

"Where were you?! I was so worried!" Melissa shrieked.

I immediately felt a pang of guilt in my chest. Melissa had been working long hours and she needed to sleep and I had kept her up.

"I'm so sorry. I got lost after dropping Kira off. It's a long story but I'm back now! I'm so sorry Melissa."

She pulled me in for a hug. "Don't worry about it. I just got worried you got into an accident or something."

I smiled. She was so incredibly sweet.

"Well I'm heading to bed now, goodnight Anna!"

"You're not going to wait for Scott or Isaac?" I questioned.

"Isaac is in his room. Scott's fine, he can take care of himself. Trust me." She empathized. It was weird the tone she said it in, as if I was missing out on something.

I bit my lip. "Well goodnight then."

She smiled and headed up the stairs to her room.

I walked to my room and changed to my pajamas. I wiped off my makeup and brushed teeth, trying to be quiet so I wouldn't wake Isaac.

I glanced at the digital clock on my nightstand. It was almost twelve. I turned off my light and sprung into my bed, pulling the sheets over me. My body felt so tired, although I hadn't really done anything during the day.

As soon as my head hit the pillow I felt my body succumbing to the fatigue.

* * *

After getting ready for school in the morning, I drove Isaac and myself to school. Scott took his bike by himself. I parked in the parking lot in front of the school beside Stiles' blue jeep.

I exited the car and saw Kira, stepping outside her dad's van. I waved goodbye to Isaac, telling him I'd meet him here after school for a ride back.

"Kira!" I ran up to her.

She turned to face me and grinned, "Hey Anna!" She stumbled and fell to the ground, dropping, what seemed like, a million papers. I grabbed her arm helping her back to her feet.

"Oh gosh that's so embarrassing." She lamented.

"Are you okay?" I helped her catch her footing again.

She nodded.

I knelt to the ground grabbing all her papers. She mimicked me, picking them up too. I looked at all the papers which had the words 'bardo' all over it, like what they were talking about a few days before.

"What's all this?"

She shrugged, picking up the last of the papers. "Oh just some stuff for Scott."

I smiled. She was totally crushing on him. I wonder if Scott was interested in her at all. We headed towards the school. When we entered we went to her locker and mine. After grabbing our books we entered class, although the bell hadn't rung yet. We walked by Allison on the way in and I gave her a small wave.

I sat in my seat in the back of the classroom near where Kira sat and watched as Kira confronted Scott.

"Hi I'm Kira. You know that. I knew you knew that. I don't know why I just told you that again." She rambled.

I looked over to Stiles, exchanging a glance with him. He raised his eyebrows, referring to Scott and Kira. I smiled.

"Anyways I have something for you," She pulled her backpack off her shoulders and pulled out the dirty papers she had just dropped on the ground a few moments ago.

"For me?" Scott stared at her, bewildered.

"Yeah, about the bardo. My explanation was sort of all over the place so I did some research and printed it out for you." She handed him the stack of papers.

"You didn't have to do that." He scratched the back of his neck.

"It only took a couple of hours," Kira said nonchalantly.

I tuned out then, trying to find my notes from last class. The bell rang and the remaining students swarmed in.

After everyone took their seats, Mr. Yukimura started to talk. "Alright everyone. We were just talking about internment camps and prisoners of war. There's a passage in our reading that I'd like t go over in more detail. Who would like to come up and read aloud for us?"

I immediately shied away; I hated being the center of attention. Why did I have to be so awkward and shy?

"Mr. Stilinski. How about you?"

Stiles looked up from fiddling with his pen. I couldn't see his face, but from what I could tell he seemed nervous. "Oh… Umm. Maybe, maybe someone else could?" he suggested.

"Everyone participates in my class, Mr. Stilinski."

"Okay" he sighed to himself, bracing himself for the reading. He walked up to the small podium in front of the class and flipped to the page he needed. The class was completely silent. He narrowed his eyes on the book in front of him. After a few seconds of trying to focus his eyes, stiles scrunched his face and shut his eyes, clutching to the sides of the podium. His breathing started to get wheezy.

I hadn't realized it, but I actually shot up from my chair, distressed for him.

His eyes started to roll and his chest heaved up and down. He looked me straight in the eyes and we shared a gaze for a moment.

Scott stood up from his seat dawdling. "Stiles…" he wearied, "Stiles are you okay?"

Stiles panted even harder, not even acknowledging Scott. He clutched to the sides of the podium even harder, falling to the left slightly.

Scott made his move and put his arm around his friend. "I should take him to the nurse's office." He suggested.

The teacher nodded. "Someone go with them and help."

Since I was already standing, I quickly jogged over and put my arm on the other side of Stiles. He continued to heave. He clutched tightly to the side of my shirt, hanging on for balance.

We exited the classroom swiftly and walked down the hallway. Instead of turning right down the hallway to head towards the nurse's office, we turned left towards the boy's locker room.

"We're not going to the nurse?" I asked.

Scott shook his head and we entered the boy's locker room. I didn't ask again and just followed Scott. I felt Stiles grab my side, trying to hold on. "It's okay, we got you." I reassured him. He continued to pant and clutch on to me.

I felt so bad for him. It was like me on my first day. I don't think I have ever seen someone with this bad of a public speaking phobia.

He finally let go of me and Scott and collapsed onto the doorframe of the locker room, then he walked to the middle of the room and spun around trying to gain his balance.

"Stiles? Are you okay? Is this a panic attack?" Scott cried out.

I started to get really worried. Stiles looked in really bad shape. "He probably can't hear you."

Stiles spun around once more before collapsing onto one of the sinks, grabbing it for support. He wheezed.

He looked at himself in the mirror, and then darted his eyes to us in the reflection of it. "This is a dream… It's not real… It's just a dream…" He panted.

"No its not." Scott objected, "This is real. You're here with us." Scott and I stepped closer.

I put my hand on his back, rubbing it back and forth reassuringly. "Shh. Stiles its okay, calm down."

"Okay. Umm what do you do?" Scott eyed me, as if he was trying not reveal anything to me. "How do you tell if you're awake or dreaming?"

"Fingers" He gulped, trying to catch his breath. He let out a small cough and held up his hand, wiggling his fingers. "Y-You count your fingers."

"If you have extra fingers you're dreaming." I continued. I had heard that somewhere on a fact site. Stiles and Scott both shot me a perplexed look.

Stiles tried to stand up again, but failed epically and started to stumble. I came to the rescue and grabbed him by the waist. He clawed my shirt like a cat, trying to keep steady. I swung my arm around him and tightened my grip on him even harder.

Scott looked down to his leave as he was panting. "Hey Stiles, look at me. Come on Stiles. Look at my hands and count with me." I felt like he was talking to a four year old just learning how to count.

Scott held up his thumb, "One," Then his pointer finger.

"Two." Stiles responded, panting and still clutching on to me for his life.

Scott held up another finger. Stiles started to lose focus and he was stumbling a bit, clutching on to my waist now. It was a good thing I wore jeans today, instead of a skirt.

"Three." I spoke for him.

"Come on Stiles, keep going." Scott ordered, holding up another.

"Four. Five. Six. Seven."

"Eight," Scott cut in.

"Nine." I wearied.

There was a silence for a while as Scott held up his last finger. "Ten." Stiles finally said.

"Yes. Ten Stiles." He nodded.

Stiles looked back and forth at Scotts hands. He tried to make sense of it all, and gave him time to process it. His breathing became less rapid and he leisurely breathed in and out. I felt his grip on me ease a little, but he still hung on to me.

He looked at Scott's hands one last time, and then looked at me. I didn't know whether I should smile or frowned so I just stared at him. He looked at me like he had just woken up from a nap and not realized I had been there. I guess during a panic attack you don't really care who's there trying to help you, you just need help.

He let go of me completely and dusted himself off.

"You okay?" I batted my eyelashes.

He wiped the sweat off his forehead with his bare arm. "I-I think so."

"Sit down." I suggested.

He nodded and gulped loudly. I grabbed the side of his waist, helping him sit on the ground. He slid back against the wall, right beside the sinks.

I looked at Scott, who gave me a stymie look and then joined Stiles on the floor.

We heard a toilet flush. We all exchanged a nervous look. We had assumed the locker room was empty. A young boy, probably freshman, gave me an odd, almost disgusted, look and then washed his hands. We were all silent, staring at the small boy. He exited the room, slamming the door on the way out.

"I guess I should get out of the boy's locker room…" I rejoiced.

Stiles smiled, slightly. It was a small smile but it was still something. I threw my hands up in the air, "Hey there's a smile!" I said, quoting him from the first day when I had had a panic attack.

He let out a small, exasperated chuckle.

I smiled at Stiles, then at Scott. Scott gave me a thankful smile before I turned to get out of the washroom.

I walked out, but heard them chatting as I closed the door.

Me, being my nosey self, decided to stay behind and cup my hand around my ear and lean against the door.

"What the hell is happening to me…" That was Stiles.

"We'll figure it out. You're going to be okay."

What was wrong with Stiles? They weren't just talking about a panic attack anymore.

"Am I going to be okay, Scott? Am I? Are you?" He inquired.

There was a silence for a while, before Stiles spoke again. "Scott, you can't transform, Allison's being haunted by her dead aunt, and I'm straight up losing my mind. We can't do this. We can't…. We can't help Malia. We can't help anyone."

"We can try. We can always try."

The bell rang and I heard the shuffling of footsteps in the washroom. I immediately stood up and jogged over to my locker, so I didn't look like I was snooping. A finger tapped me on the shoulder. I turned to see Allison and Lydia.

She grinned, showing her dimples again. "Hey, Anna. Since we're all going to chemistry I decided we might as well all walk together."

The corners of my lips quirked up into a smile. That was a nice gesture. "Sure" I slammed my locker shut, grabbing my chemistry book.

"So how has your first week been at school?" We all strutted down the hallway in a pair of three, although Lydia was filing her nails instead of paying attention. We walked upstairs to the second floor.

I shrugged. "It's alright. I mean, I kind of made some friends so that's nice."

She smiled, "Nice."

I nodded, "Yeah."

We entered the class just as the bell rang. Lydia and Allison took a seat at one lab table while I took a seat beside a smaller red-headed girl that I didn't know.

"I used to be the new girl this time last year, so don't worry. It gets better. Our group isn't so bad once you get to know them too. Stiles is a bit weird… but that's about it."

I laughed at her comment. "I've gathered that."

"If you ever wanna talk I'm here."

I smiled, "Thanks."

The teacher walked into the class and started instructing us on our next lab we would be doing. She handed out some paper work for us to complete during this class. I started on the first page, working with Allison and Lydia. After about half an hour we had completed it. I was surprised at how intelligent Lydia actually was. She knew almost every answer and her vocabulary was very extensive. After starting on the second page I looked at the clock in the front of the classroom. Class had started thirty six minutes ago exactly and Stiles wasn't in class.

I shouldn't have been worrying and I should have just minded my own business. I glanced at the clock again and then to the doorframe. Other kids seemed to have been looking at what I was looking too. Animal control came in with chokes and I saw Stiles walking down the hallway hurryingly conversing with his dad, the Sherriff. He looked quite aggravated. I looked at Stiles' dad. He was a tall man, but he didn't look intimidating even for a police officer. He looked like a really friendly man.

Students started to sit up from their seats, including Lydia, Allison, and I. Some students even exited the classroom. I walked out of the classroom glancing down the hallway. In the boy's locker room the glass had been smashed in. I merged into the swarm of students that stood around the locker room, speculating at what was taking place.

Stiles and his father pushed pass the crowd. I was stunned when he grabbed my wrist as he made his way by me, inviting me to come with him. His father gave us on odd look.

Stiles darted past a few cops then met up with Stiles. He picked up his backpack from his feet.

Stiles and Scott started to talk. I looked around the room. There had been two shelves of lockers knocked over, which must have taken a lot of force. There was also broken glass everywhere, so I was careful where I stepped. My eyes glanced across the whole room, making a 360° turn with my body. I looked into some girl's face as I did so. Realizing it was Kira, I ran over, ditching Scott and Stiles.

"Kira! Oh my… Are you okay? What happened?"

Mr. Yukimara was there. He gave me a quick smile then slipped past us, leaving us in privacy behind a shelf of lockers that was actually still standing.

She tucked a piece of hair behind her ear. "Yeah, I'm fine. Just a little a shook up." That was the first time I had ever seen Kira not hyper and bubbly. She was really quiet and shy. I felt like she had taken my place and she was the quiet one.

"Are you sure? What happened?" I put a hand on her tiny little shoulder to help comfort her. She jumped slightly at my touch.

"I-I was going to return their bags," she nodded towards Scott and Stiles, "but then I saw this coyote at the end of the hallway and it just came charging for me. I hid in the locker room but then it jumped through the window and I started to panic but… but then Scott came and he pushed the lockers down and it just ran away."

I didn't know what to say. I thought I had seen a coyote or a wolf or something last night after I dropped her off. How did Scott push two shelves of lockers over? I scratched my head.

"Where did you get that?" A man yelled

I turned to an average height man standing in the doorway. The man liked like he was in his early forties. He had short hair and his face looked very hollow. The bags under his eyes revealed the minimal amount of sleep he'd gotten as of lately.

"Where did you find this?" He shrieked, snatching, what looked like, a baby doll out of Stiles' hands. He looked at the doll, his eyes welling with tears. "It belonged to my daughter."

The Sherriff stepped by me and Kira, placing a hand on our back as he did, and paced over to the man. "Mr. Tate, I don't know how you heard about this, if you have your own police scanner or what. But you can't be here." He ordered. He pushed his hand on Mr. Tate's chest, indicating him to leave.

The man with drawled.

The Sherriff patted down the sides of his body, apprehensive of why he backed up so quickly. He ordered the man to unzip his coat and he did so. The Sherriff pushed back the man's coat, revealing a gun on the side of his hip.

"I have a permit," The man reassured in a stressing tone.

"California schools are gun-free zones, permit or no permit. You need to leave Mr. Tate. Now." He emphasized.

I looked to Kira, who raised our eyebrows at me before turning back to the situation.

The Sherriff gently pressed on the man to exit the classroom. The man smacked his hands away and let out a large breath. "You find that animal. You find that **thing**." He stormed out of the school.

I witnessed Scott and Stiles share a look before rushing out of the locker room.

I tried to piece together what happened during the day… I had been here only a few days and I could sense something was going on in this town.

Something was going on, and I was going to find out.

**A/N: Thanks so much for reading. I'm still trying to work on writing better, I'm trying to work on showing instead of telling. I feel like I do a lot of telling. Anyways reviews would be great, let me know what you think thank you!  
**


	5. Chapter 5

After showering and doing some homework, I spent the rest of that night writing down weird things that had happened since I arrived. I wrote everything down, even if it was little and probably meant nothing.

My list went like this:

_-Scott and his shadow on the first day of school._

_-Scott and Stiles disappearing inside a classroom on the first day of school_

_-Talking about Bardo._

_-Scott's eyes._

_-Allison and Lydia in the art room talking about "that night"._

_-Finding Stiles in the middle of the woods._

_-Melissa not worrying about Scott_

_-Stiles' panic attack and mentioning that he was going insane, Scott couldn't transform, and Allison was seeing her dead aunt._

_-The coyote trying to attack Kira._

_-Scott pushing two shelves of lockers over._

I put my notebook away, concluding my list for now. I was getting sleepy and decided I should probably sleep soon. I turned the lamp off and rolled over on my bed. I fiddled around on my phone for a while, before deciding to sleep.

When I had finally settled on sleeping, I heard someone come through the front door. I immediately sprung up from my bed and cracked open my door.

I assumed it was Scott, and I was right. "I can't believe I did that. I had full control of transforming. I'm back dude!" I heard a slap of hands. I implicated that him and whomever he was talking to had probably high fived.

"You're back, man." That was Stiles, "And I can read again."

I heard a laugh, "Yeah thank God."

I peeked through the crack in my door, just enough to see Stiles and Scott. Stiles caught my movement and immediately locked eyes with me.

I froze.

I don't know why I didn't dive back into my room and shut the door, or pretend I was just walking out to get a glass of water. My mind drew a blank and I just stared at him, dumbfounded. He looked to Scott and back at me. He put his hands in his pockets and turned to Scott again. "We'll I'll see you tomorrow dude."

"Yeah man, thanks for the ride." Scott put his hand on the door, ready to shut it.

Stiles turned his body but took one last glance at me before exiting.

I heard the slam of the door and immediately panicked. I shut my door gently and turned my light off, then leaping into my bed.

I bit my bottom lip. What was Stiles talking about? Him reading again? And what had Scott met that he could control himself transforming again? There were two more things to add to the list. I groaned, pulling the covers over me. This town seemed messed up. Coyotes attacking, hanging out in the woods in the middle of the night, talking about demonic visions of dead relatives and near death experiences…

I sighed, letting myself slip into oblivion.

* * *

I moaned from the tapping sunlight against my face. I huddled underneath the sheets for a while, before hopping out of bed. It seemed colder today, but still sunny. It was deceiving. I waited for Isaac to finish his shower before entering the washroom to get ready. I was dead tired today, I had no idea why, maybe from the long night's sleep I had gotten. I applied minimal makeup, but still curled my hair. I tied my hair up into a pony tail and slipped on a pair of pastel green jeans. I put on a lacey white top and a grey cardigan, pairing it with a pair of black flats.

I brushed my teeth then exited the bathroom. I banged on Isaac's door. "Ready to go, bud?"

"Um…" He seemed to be struggling, "Yeah just one sec!"

I laughed, "Okay, I'll be waiting in the car."

"Sounds good!" He called out from inside his bedroom.

The house was pretty quiet, so I assumed Melissa was sleeping and Scott had already left for school. I exited the house and started up my car, turning the heating on. I shivered. It was so chilly today.

After a few minutes of waiting Isaac ran out of the house and joined me in the car.

I backed out of the driveway and drove to school. Ten minutes later, we arrived. I pulled up to the front of the school and scouted out a parking lot.

"Mind if I get out quickly? Scott's there, I wanna talk to him. I didn't get a chance to this morning."

I waved him away, "Be my guest."

He exited the car and I continued to drive forward, trying to find a spot. I glanced to the right, seeing Isaac join Scott, Stiles, and two other boys I didn't recognize. Their conversation look pretty heated. There were two identical twins standing there looking pretty intimidating. They were tall, broad guys; they had dirty blonde hair and prominent cheek bones. Their eyes were dark and they had brooding foreheads. I averted my eyes from them, continuing with the traffic of the other cars, searching for a parking spot along the side of the school.

**_BING!_**

"Shit." I searched for a parking spot in the busy lot. The bell rang earlier than I expected it to. Coach Finstock would have been furious if I was late. He wasn't exactly the most patient teacher… When I met him last class he literally handed me a book and told me to sit down, not even introducing himself.

I parked my car and grabbed my backpack from the trunk. As I was walking along the side walk I dropped my keys.

"Ugh."

Another hand had picked them up, and it wasn't mine. My eyes trailed up the person's arm to see who its owner was. It was one of the twins. He had a wide grin on his face, holding the keys in his hand.

I snatched them from his hand. "Thanks." I walked ahead and let them trail behind me.

"You're Scott's cousin right?" I turned to one of the twins, still walking.

"Yes. Why? Who the hell are you?" I dropped my keys into my backpack, and then swung it over my shoulder.

A burly hand held on to my shoulder. I stopped.

"I'm Aiden, this is Ethan." One of the twins pointed to the other. "We're friends of Scott's"

"Sure didn't look like you were friends a few seconds ago." I retorted.

One of them, Aiden, made a weird noise and looked at his brother. Ethan held his hands up and shrugged in defeat. I walked a few steps ahead of them, not wanting to be late for class.

I saw Stiles and Scott up ahead staring straight at us with bewildered expressions, probably marveling why I was with these twins.

I abruptly pivoted and faced the two brothers. They almost crashed into me, not realizing I had stopped. "Can I help you with something? Or…?"

Ethan smacked Aiden in the chest.

"Umm… we just decided why not… walk you to class?" They put their arms around me, one twin on each side.

I looked at Scott and Stiles as we passed them. They furrowed their brows at me, as if to ask why I was with them.

I shrugged slightly, cocking my head. I mouthed the words "_I don't know"_ before passing them.

We entered the school and Aiden looked down at me. "So what's your first class this morning?" They were tall guys for their age. I guess I didn't really mind them putting their arms around me, they were decent looking guys, and people definitely stared as we walked through the hallways.

"Umm, Economics. 2330."

I looked around at the remaining students in the hallway. They were all carrying things like paint, toilet paper, and silly string. Someone threw a toilet paper roll right at us, I dodged it.

"What's with all this stuff?"

Ethan looked down at me, with a condemning look. "Its mischief night, you know the night before Halloween, everyone plays pranks, vandalizes things…"

I nodded, recalling the holiday.

I watched them exchange a look at each other before walking up the stairs. They were definitely communicating behind my back and it was aggravating. I slipped out of their tight hold on me half way up the stairs and turned to face them.

"I think I can make it from here, thanks though." I gave a sarcastic smile and then took off in the other direction. I entered my Econ classroom; taking the seat I had the previous class. Luckily, I wasn't too late and it seemed students were still filing in the classroom.

Stiles stumbled into his chair beside me a few moments later, startling me.

He seemed out of breath. "What were the twins saying to you?"

I shrugged. "I don't know. Just told me they were friends of Scotts then offered to walk me to class."

Stiles gave me a judicious look.

"What?" I searched his face for any sign of explanation. What was so bad with that?

"And you just let them?" He raised his eyebrows, seeming annoyed.

"Yeah, why?"

He shook his head disapprovingly and licked his heart shaped lips. I looked around the class, it was almost silent. Most people were fiddling with their phones, others doodling on their paper.

"SON OF A BITCH!" Coach screeched

Nearly everyone in their seats jumped. Stiles and I looked at each other, laughing. He pursed his lips, trying to contain his laughter.

Coach Finstock walked in the classroom, through his office door instead of the classroom door. He threw a pencil on the ground and smacked some kid's textbook out of his hands.

"Mischief night. Devil's night. I don't care what you call it." He jabbed a finger at the class, "You little punks are evil."

Someone in the back of the class let out a loud chuckle.

"You think its funny every Halloween my house gets egged? A man's house is supposed to be his c_astle._" He raged on.

He slammed Scott's textbook on his desk. "Not a frickin' omlet."

There was a neatly wrapped present on his desk. When he noticed he picked it up. "Oh this? We're gonna do this again? I don't think so." He smashed the box on the ground. I think everyone was surprised when they heard the noise of glass breaking.

He furrowed his brows and knelt down to the floor. He revealed a shattered 'number one coach' mug with his face on it. He opened the card that was on his desk and groaned. "Happy birthday. Love Greenberg."

He shook his head and picked up the small pieces of the mug, putting them into the garbage. He looked at the class, who were all staring back at him. "Get reading page 220-229!" He ordered in a fuming tone. I expected steam to start blowing out of his ears. That's how mad he seemed. I laughed even more, covering my mouth so I could try to enclose it.

I looked at Stiles, who was looking at coach with a big goofy grin, probably bigger than any other grin I'd seen him have on his face. I smiled to myself, he looked so happy. His smile was contagious.

"What just happened?" I laughed.

"What happened was I woke up at five o'clock this morning and unscrewed every screw in Coach's office and put them all in a little neatly wrapped box."

I laughed a little too loud. "That's awesome!"

He pretended to swipe hair over his shoulder, "I know. I'm a genius."

I giggled.

I looked at my book and flipped to page 229. I was interrupted in my reading after the first paragraph.

"Hey, Anna?" Stiles turned to me with a wolfish look.

"Yeah Stiles?" I batted my eyelashes at him, looking at his pale face.

"I never thanked you for yesterday," He said, referring to his panic attack yesterday.

I held up a hand to stop him, "Don't sweat it. I was just repaying the favor."

Stiles shot me a solemn look. "I'm serious, thank you so much. I don't know what I would have done if you and Scott weren't there too help me. It was so embarrassing I couldn't even walk."

I laughed, "Trust me, I know. I was the one trying to hold you up."

His cheeks flushed red and he looked away. I felt bad; I hadn't meant to make him feel embarrassed.

"Well thank you, again."

I gave him a small smile, "You're welcome Stiles."

I looked around at the classroom; no one was obeying Finstock's orders to read. I looked at Lydia. She was swatting the air with her hand. I expected to see a fly there, but there was nothing. It was really bizarre.

There was awkward silence between Stiles and I for a while, so I decided to break it. "So you probably didn't get a lot of sleep last night then, eh?"

I fiddled with his pen in his hands. "What do you mean?"

"Well you guys came back pretty late last night."

He looked at my face, bug eyed. "I have no idea what you're talking about."

My gaze fell down to my hands, "Yeah you do" I mumbled.

I saw him shake his head from my peripheral.

"I literally locked eyes with you last night." I glanced back at his face.

He shrugged, "I don't remember."

"You totally do." I argued.

He shook his head again.

"How come you didn't say anything to Scott?"

He shrugged again.

I jabbed a finger at his chest, "So you admit you did see me last night?"

"Dammit." He sighed. "I did see you last night. I don't know why I didn't tell Scott. It's not a big deal."

I nodded, that was fair enough. "So…." I tried to be sly about my next question, "Mind if I asked what you guys were talking about?"

He blinked rapidly. "I'm not allowed to tell you."

"Don't trust me?"

"No…" He sighed, "I do trust you. It's just one of those situations where it's not really my secret to tell."

I made my best pouty face and looked up at Stiles.

He burst into laughter, "Aww come on, don't do that. I just might actually give in then." He pinched my cheeks.

I pushed his hands away and laughed with him. My laugh faded away and I got more serious. "I'll find out." I stated.

He gave me that same bug-eyed look.

I smirked to myself.

After lunch I sat down by my locker, pulling out an apple and a water bottle for lunch. It was too frigid to sit outside today. I took a bite into my apple and watched students swarm the hallways.

I went on my phone and looked through my text messages.

There was one from my mom.

**How's ur week going?**

I sent her a text back

**Good I think I'm starting to make friends :)**

I looked through the rest of my text messages, there was one from Stiles.

**Where are u?**

Why was Stiles wondering where I was?

**By my locker why?**

I hit send and went back to eating my apple. After a few moments my phone buzzed again.

**Coming **

I cocked my head at the text. He was being weird. Stiles had never texted me before, this was weird. Something was up.

A few minutes later Stiles came running around the corner, his shoes squeaking. His tongue lolled out. He ran up to me and leaned his hands on his knees, panting.

"What's wrong Stiles?" I furrowed my brows at him.

"Just… Come… With me…." He panted, grabbing my wrist and pulling me up. I threw my apple in the garbage and ran down the hallway with him.

After running for a few seconds He dropped my wrist and looked ahead. I followed his gaze to see my uncle, the Sheriff and about five other cops. Stiles ran towards his father, abandoning me. I looked at my uncle, wondering what all this commotion was about. My uncle was conversing with someone when he caught my gaze.

"Anna?"

I pursed my lips and did a small wave. He walked over to me with open arms, pulling me into a hug. I put one arm around him.

"What are you doing here?"

"I live with Melissa and Scott now. She didn't tell you?"

He shook his head. "No, but I guess it's none of my business." He looked to his partner who seemed to be on edge. "I have to get back to work. It was nice seeing you."

And just like that, he was gone. It's what my uncle did best, abandoned people. Maybe that sounded a little harsh but it was factual. His ex-wife, who I wasn't actually blood related to, made an effort to talk to me more than he did.

I looked to Stiles, who was half way down the hallway with his arm around his dad. His expression was a mix of alarming and dreading. He glanced back at me then back at his dad. His dad let go of his son's grasp and walked away from him. Stiles threw his hands up in the air in frustration.

What were they talking about?

Stiles jogged back over to me, "Come on let's go" he said, and we headed up the stairs.

We met up with Isaac, Allison, and Lydia. He rushed down another flight of stairs at the end of the hallway and signaled us to follow him.

"Stiles, what's going on?"

He continued to walk ahead of us, rushing down an empty hallway. "Ever hear of that shrapnel bomber, William Barrow?"

My heart almost stopped. I had heard about that guy, he was all over the news. There was some talk that he had been turfed to Beacon Hills Hospital. Barrow was convicted of walking onto a school bus full of students and detonating a shrapnel-filled bomb. Barrow claimed that the students had glowing eyes, and that was his reason for detonating the bomb. He killed four teens, maimed one and Barrow was pretty messed up after too.

I gulped.

"Apparently he's in the school and we're all on lock down. He was sent to our hospital because no other hospital would care for him. No one knows how he woke up from anesthesia, just that when they opened him up they found a tumor of live flies… Which any other circumstance would be all kinds of awesome."

I started to tremble, but not because I was cold.

"Did you say flies?" Lydia spoke up, making everyone stop walking.

"Lydia…" Allison said.

"All day I've been hearing this sound it's like… like this buzzing noise." She spat.

"Like the sound of flies?" Allison suggested, walking closer to her friend.

"Exactly like the sound of flies."

Allison sighed. "Let's go Lydia." She grabbed her friend's wrist and walked back upstairs, Isaac joining them.

That left me and Stiles alone in the hallway.

He flashed his eyes at me then back down the hallway. He grabbed my wrist, once again, and towed me down the hallway.

"Where are we going?" I asked.

"We need to find Scott." We made a left at the end of the hallway turning into a hallway full of activity. We found Scott, leaning against a locker.

"Dude!" He let go of my wrist and ran over to his friend, shoes squeaking again. "Where the hell have you been!"

Scott gave him a confounding look.

"What are you-"

"The cops are leaving" Lydia poepped up behind Scott. "Why are they leaving…"

Scott stared at Lydia in disbelief. "The police?"

Stiles sighed. "They must have cleared the building and grounds, which means he's not here."

"What are you guys-"

"He has to be here!" Lydia shrieked. I jumped slightly, startled by her voice.

"The sound is getting louder… It's getting louder…" She walked off in the other direction.

Scott ignored her comment and looked at Stiles. "What's going on?"

Stiles gave him a brief run down about Barrow.

What the hell was Lydia talking about? Everyone was running around like a flock of chickens with their heads cut off. My heartbeat started to flutter rapidly. What was going on? Yesterday it was a rabid coyote; today it was a mass murderer. Part of me started to really regret moving to this town. Although, I admit, it was pretty entertaining.

Scott disrupted my train of thought. "Anna are you okay?"

"Yeah I just… I'm just a little overwhelmed with all this stuff going on, but I think we all are." I bit my lip nervously.

"Are you sure? You look really pale."

"Do I?" I shrugged his comment off, not wanting to be the center of attention again.

"I gotta go talk to my dad." Stiles ran off in the direction Lydia had.

I looked to Scott. He licked his lips, and pulled out his phone. He dialed a number and started to stroll away from me. "Hey mom?"

I looked around myself. Everyone had gone and ditched. I sighed and walked towards the library. Where was Kira during this weird lunch hour?

I shot her a quick text asking where she was as I entered the library. I made my way to the dystopian book shelf and sat down against it.

I pulled out my headphones and plugged them into my ears, turning it as loud as possible. It was nice to just listen to music and relax. I brought out my Econ book and started to read the section coach had signed us for homework. I tried to distract myself from what was going on around me. There was a mass murderer somewhere in the school and I was sitting in the library, I don't know how I was being so calm. Usually in these situations I would be freaking out, probably crying. I wasn't one of those girls that held it together easily…

An hour or so passed by and I finished reading and answering questions for homework.

I felt myself getting really fatigued so I leaned my head against the bookshelf, resting my eyes for a second.

Five minutes later, or what it seemed like, I felt someone shaking me. I was surprised when I fluttered my eyelids open to see Coach standing over me.

I pulled out my headphones. The deafening noise of the fire alarm startled me. I stood up from where I was sitting, stretching out my legs.

"How loud are you playing that thing?" Coach yelled. "Let's go! Get the hell out of here!"

I fast-walked out of the library and out the nearest door.

I caught sight of flailing arms as soon as I exited the school. Stiles booked it over to me. "Anna, where have you been?"

"I fell asleep in the library," I looked down at my phone. It was three o'clock already, school was over. I had been sleeping for a few hours… "I-I didn't hear the bell."

"You must be one hell of a deep sleeper." Stiles pointed out. He turned to Scott, who wasn't too far away from us. "Scott, are you meeting me at my house after school?"

Scott shook his head and walked over to us. "Sorry, dude. Kira's dad invited me over for dinner."

I smiled; Kira would be blissful hanging out with Scott.

Stiles raised his eyebrows and nudged Scott's side. He made an _oooooo_ noise. All of a sudden, his face fell. "Wait. What am I supposed to do then?"

"I don't know; find someone else to hang out with." Scott jogged away from us and towards the school parking lot.

Stiles stomped his foot like a two year old having a temper tantrum. He glanced down at me, and then shrugged. "Wanna hang out?"

I don't know why, but I got a nervous feeling in the pit of my stomach. My heart started to flutter, I breathed out to wash away the feeling "Sure."

Stiles shot me that big goofy smile again and rocked back on his heels, "Sweet."

I felt the blood rush to my cheeks, flushing red. I looked to my feet at smiled.

We agreed to meet up at his house; I would follow him out of the parking lot and to his house. I exited the car after parking on the side of the road. I grabbed my purse from the passenger seat and looked at his house. It was a nice house, not too big, but not too small. Maybe a little oversized for only two people, though. He led me to the front door then fiddled with his keys, trying to find the right one to enter the house.

Once he had found the key he opened the door. I dropped my bag on the floor and observed his house. It was actually really nicely decorated for two men living here. There was a kitchen to the right, an enclosed living room to the left. In the living room there was a flight upstairs leading to, what I'm guessing was the bedroom. There was a seat of stairs in the main hallway leading downstairs to a basement.

"What do you think?" He asked, twirling around the room and dropping his keys on the floor.

I shrugged, jokingly. "Meh."

He slapped my arm. "Shut up." He walked towards the kitchen

I laughed and followed him. I sat and watched Stiles hunt for food in the fridge as I took a seat at one of the stools. He pulled out a variety of ingredients such as bread, mustard, cold cuts, lettuce, cheese, and eggs.

He slapped all his ingredients onto two flat pieces of bread and then replaced the ingredients back in the fridge. He took a seat beside me and licked is lips, in love with his creation.

He took a bite then looked at me. "Want a bite?" He spat out food all over the table.

I laughed, "I think I'm good thanks though."

He continued to eat the rest of his sand which for the next few minutes. I stood up from my seat and walked over to the hallway where we entered his house. I slowly walked past a few picture frames that were hung up. I sluggishly observed them. I could feel Stiles' eyes on me. There was a picture with a boy sitting in a sand box, covered in dirt. The boy in the picture had red flushed cheeks, and a bowl cut.

I burst into laughter, "Oh my God. You had a bowl cut!"

He jolted up from his seat and put a hand over his face, in embarrassment. "This is our cue to go to my room." He clasped my wrist.

I pulled back. "Wait" I wanted to look at the rest of the frames. He didn't say anything, just watched as I observed. I looked at a picture with him and his dad when he was younger, another one of them but more recent, and one with him, his dad, and a woman. The woman had beautiful brown hair, and eyes similar to Stiles'.

"That's my mom." He said, without emotion.

I looked up at him. His face was expressionless for a while, which was a surprise for Stiles. He was always so goofy and hyperactive. He stared at the frame for a while, in silence.

This time I grabbed his wrist, gently towing him towards the stairs. "Come on, let's go." I spoke.

His face was a bit disoriented and startled. He glanced at me, and then took the lead up to his room. We walked up the stairs. There were three doors, and one closet. The middle door was a bathroom, the one to the right was his father's room and the one to the left I was assuming was his room.

He opened the bedroom door, stepping in his room. I took me a moment to take it all in. So this is Stiles' room. There was a large window in front of them, a desk with a computer placed in front of it. His closet and mirror were to the right. There was a bed pushed into the left corner of his room, with a night table. He had black bed sheets and a soft green colored room. There were plenty of posters in his room. I took one large stride into his room and he shut the door behind us.

I turned to look at him.

He smiled, but my attention was focused on something other than him. Behind him, beside the door was a large display, covering most of the wall, that had photos, reports, pins, yarn, and god knows what else on it.

"Oh. That's j-just an investigation." He stuttered.

"What do you mean?" I asked kind of creeped out by the huge display.

He walked over to the display. "These whole things are investigations that have or are happening around town."

"Elaborate please?"

"Okay, for example," He grabbed a picture from his desk and pinned to an empty space on the wall. "This is Barrow." He grabbed a red piece of yarn and pinned it to a picture of the school. "He was seen at the school today. So these different colored strings represent different stages of the investigation, where they take place, how their investigated."

I wasn't so creeped out any more, rather impressed actually. "Wow. Shouldn't you leave that to your dad or someone though? I mean he is the Sherriff."

Stiles scratched his head. "Yeah I guess. He's uh…. He's pretty stressed out right now though. I guess I just use this display to help myself process everything."

I nodded. "I see." I took a seat on the corner of his bed, observing the display again. "What color do each of the strings represent then?" I asked, taking interest.

He took a seat beside me, a little too close. "Well green means solved, yellow is to be determined, and blue is just pretty."

I laughed. "And red?"

"Red means unsolved."

I looked at the display again. "There's a lot of red on there."

He sighed, "I'm aware of that thank you."

I fell back on his bed, looking at the white ceiling above me. I could feel him glance at me, then join me.

"So why did the fire alarm ring today? I didn't smell any smoke."

Stiles sighed again, "Let's just say I have detention everyday next week."

I looked at Stiles, and he looked at me. Our noises were almost touching, I moved back a little. "Why did you pull it?"

He shrugged, "I don't know I just wanted to get out of school early." I could sense his nervousness beside me.

"You're lying" I accused him.

He held a hand to his chest, pretending to be offended. "You can't just accuse me like that! How do you know I'm lying?"

I smirked, "Because school was ten minutes from being over when you pulled it."

"Well maybe I pulled it because I thought that psycho, Barrow, was still in there and I wanted to get everyone out."

"But the police left, they said he wasn't there anymore."

His lips tightened into a straight line. "Maybe I didn't trust them."

"But your dad's the Sherriff."

He shrugged, slightly. "So?"

I shook my head and changed the subject. "So how come you and Scott were in the woods the other night?"

"I told you, we were just having some quiet time, hanging out."

"You really suck at lying, you know that Stiles?"

He furrowed his brows. "Well how come you were in the woods?"

"I was dropping Kira off at her house and got lost."

He nodded, "Oh."

"Yeah, and then I almost ran over that stupid coyote that's been running around town."

He widened his eyes at me. "You did?"

"Yeah, it came out of nowhere and I couldn't see anything. Why?"

"Well I don't know… I just- I mean that would have been bad."

I nodded, "Yeah I guess so." Stiles was hiding something and it was really aggravating me.

We laid there in silence, for what seemed like forever. But it was nice. It wasn't awkward. I felt comfortable with Stiles and I had only known him for such little time. I mean, I had known him since I was little when he, Scott, and I used to play together. For some reason, a memory of us three popped into my head. I remember us all riding our bikes around in a circle on a beautiful summer evening. Scott had fallen and scraped his knee, and his mom aided to him. I smiled to myself.

Stiles interrupted my train of thought. "I used to be in love with Lydia, you know."

I pursed my lips. "That was random."

He nodded. "Yeah" There was another long silence before he spoke again. "I don't know why I told you that."

I sat up and looked at him. "Yeah, how come?"

He shrugged. "I guess I just felt like telling you. I trust you."

I felt the atmosphere get more serious. I looked at Stiles. It wasn't really a surprise to me that he was in love with Lydia. Lydia was beautiful, intelligent, and could be nice at times… "How come you're in love with her?"

"I **used **to be." He stressed. "To be honest, I have no idea. I mean she's really smart and pretty, but as soon as I started becoming friends with her I felt like my feelings for her were just gone. I felt like I was just lucky to be her friend and I didn't wanna be more then friends with her, not that she even showed a hint of interest in me."

"Oh come on," I nudged him with my elbow, "Not even a little?"

He chuckled, "Not even a little, no."

I smiled slightly. "Well you're a good looking, smart, handsome, funny guy. Anyone would be lucky to have you fall in love with them."

"You think so?" His brown eyes just stared into mine. He seemed to be taken aback by my comment, but not in a negative way.

I nodded slowly. "Yeah" I smiled, flashing my dimples at him.

"Thanks." He looked back at the ceiling and put his hands underneath his head, folding them.

"So you trust me?"

He nodded slightly.

"Trust me enough to tell me what's going on in this town?" I pushed.

He shook his head, chuckling. "You're never going to find out."

"Is that a challenge I hear?" I cupped my hand around my ear, comically.

"No. It's a signal for you to stop trying to find out." His laugh faded.

"What's that supposed to mean?" I asked, kind of offended.

"What I'm saying is you don't want to find out." He sat up from his position, "You really don't want to find out, Anna. You're just going to get caught up in this awful shit."

I looked into his mesmerizing eyes, and decided to drop the subject. He really didn't seem like he wanted me to push it.

"So what do you wanna do?" He asked.

I shrugged, "I don't know, what do you usually do when you have friends over?"

He scratched the side of his fast, curling his lips over his teeth. "Well I've never really had a girl over, so I don't know."

I made a _hmm_ noise. "Well what do you feel like doing?"

"I honestly just feel like relaxing." He sighed.

"Well then let's relax!" I concurred.

"Well, what's your idea of relaxing?"

"I don't know. It's your house. Watch TV or something, chill out."

"Good idea." He walked out of the room, signaling for me to follow him. I followed him down the long staircase and to the living room. I followed him towards the big blue couch in front of the television and he reclined on it. I joined him on the couch. He mindlessly flipped through channels, trying to figure out what to watch.

After picking a channel, he settled back on the couch, watching the tv.

I let my hair out of my long ponytail and twirled it in my fingers. I leaned my head back, and relaxed. The day had all been so overwhelming and stressful. I felt like the day would never end. I pulled out my phone, checking if my mom or anyone else had texted me. I missed my mom. She didn't pester me as much as I expected her to. I assumed she would call every day, text every five seconds, and email every seconds she had. I guess she had finally accepted the fact that I hated that town and was glad I was moving.

I looked over at a sleeping Stiles. His mouth was slightly agape, his breathing loud. I laughed and did a slim smile. Now that I thought about it, Stiles had always looked really tired. He must have not gotten much sleep.

I yawned; getting exhausted just looking at him. I moved into a more comfortable position, sharing the couch with Stiles. My eyes grew heavy from the strenuous effects of the day. I shut my eyelids and just relaxed.

**A/N: Sorry this chapter isn't too interesting but I have more stuff planned for the next few chapters I promise. Tell me what you think review review review! Is this story worth continuing? Thanks to all my lovely reviewers and followers :)**


	6. Chapter 6

I jolted up from my slumber, delirious to where I was. I looked to Stiles, who had just awoken from my outburst.

He sat up, rubbing his eyes. "Are you okay?"

I brushed my long hair away from my face, "Yeah sorry, just had a weird dream…" I had dreamt I was running down a rainy beach, but then I was engulfed by a fire. I had screamed for somewhere but no one would help me, it was weird.

"Wanna talk about it? I've had my share of weird dreams lately."

I shook my head, "Nah it's alright."

He nodded, "Sorry I fell asleep."

"It's alright, I did too." I rubbed my eyes. "What time is it?"

Stiles pulled out his phone, "Seven o'clock." He continued to fiddle with his phone, reading text messages he had received while we slept. "What the heck…" He breathed.

I averted my eyes to his phone and saw six missed calls, and three text messages from someone named Derek.

**Scott's not answering his phone. Where is he?**

**Stiles answer your phone.**

**Stiles I will literally rip your throat out. With my teeth.**

I hesitated at that text. Who was Derek? He was clearly a friend, –Or an enemy– of Scott and Stiles.

I turned my gaze to Stiles' face. "Going to call him back?"

He shook his head, standing up to walk to his room. "Come on, let's go."

I followed him to his dark bedroom. He flicked on the lights. I walked over to his bad, laying down on it. I made myself comfortable and lay on my stomach, crossing my legs behind me. I rested my chin on top of my hands.

"Mind if I study a bit?"

"No, go ahead." I allowed.

"Sweeeeeeet, thanks."

I laughed.

Stiles sat in his desk and pulled out some chemistry notes. He picked up a green sharpie and wrote a few notes on the side of his paper.

I let him study for a while, probably for about ten minutes. I walked around his room, observing the display, his books, some of his posters, etc,. After I got bored, I sat on his bed in the same position as before.

"Oh my god." Stiles jolted up from his seat, sniffing the green sharpie. "Oh my god." He repeated. He looked like he had an epiphany.

I sat up on his bed. "What? What is it Stiles?"

"Get up. Get up now. We're going to the school." He ordered, rushing out of the room.

I obeyed his orders and followed him to his car. He unlocked it for me, opening the door. It made a loud squeaking sound. Stiles rushed over to the driver's side and started the car, backing out of the driveway hurriedly.

"Stiles, why are we going to the school?"

He speeded down the road, making sharp turns. "I just have to check something… I have to check something…"

It was only a matter of minutes before we arrived at the desolate school. He pulled into the parking lot, not even bothering to park properly. He jumped out of the car and signaled me to follow him. I trailed behind him and we made our way to the side door of the school. He opened the door, no problem at all. He pulled out his phone turning on the flash on it.

"Shouldn't that be locked?" I whispered.

"Probably.." He shrugged.

"Isn't there going to be a custodian or someone here?"

"No." he breathed. "Not after what happened last year. No one in their right mind would work here overnight after that."

I gulped, following up a dark staircase. "What happened last year?"

He stopped walking and looked at me.

I blinked rapidly, staring at his face.

He turned, unresponsive of my question, and headed into the chemistry class. "Now that should be locked." I stated. "What are we looking for?"

He didn't even react to my voice. He walked over to a door in the corner of the chemistry class, opening with no struggle once again.

We walked into the chemical storage room, "Now that should definitely be locked."

Stiles wandered around the room, looking at the various beaker-filled chemicals in front of him. He showed his flashlight inside the glasses. "They wouldn't have been able to catch his scent…" He mumbled.

"What?" I stepped closer to him, "What are you taking about Stiles?" I raised an agitated eyebrow at him. He looked to me and pursed his lips, breathing out of his nostrils.

He kneeled down to the floor, looking at the beakers at eye level. I just gazed at him as he surveyed the large storage room. He cocked his head at something he saw on the ground, but I couldn't see it. It was too dark. I pulled out my phone and turned my flashlight on, moving the beam of light to where he was staring.

I gasped. There was a trail of blood on the floor. "Who's blood is that?" I breathed out, trying to hold back a few fearful tears that had welled in my eyes.

" Barrow. He was here, performing minor surgery on himself, it seems." He affirmed.

I let out a relieved sigh, soothed knowing it was Barrow's and not someone else's. I still had this feeling in my chest, a bad one. It felt like an elephant was sitting on my chest. Stiles was probably right about him still being here after the cops left. "Why don't I feel good about this?"

"Probably because he was here to kill somebody." Stiles stood up.

I kept my gaze on the trail of red. "Who though?"

"That's what we have to figure out." He walked past me and back into the classroom.

"Okay, spread around the class," He gestured with his hands to move, "Start looking for…. Well anything."

I walked over to a lab table and opened the drawers, not really aware of what I was looking for. Stiles walked to the back of the class and searched another table. I looked at the chalkboard. There were three numbers on the board, written vertically. 19 53 88.

I leisurely walked towards the board, hearing the sound of Stiles opening cupboards and searching through them behind me.

"Anna, what's that?" Stiles stopped what he was doing and took a place beside me. I cocked my head at the board.

"Is it a formula?" He asked. I felt his gaze on my face.

"Not really." I wasn't very good at chemistry, but I had taken it last year and I knew what these numbers meant. "They're atomic numbers. Nineteen's potassium, fifty-three's Iodine, eighty-eight's radium. The first two make potassium iodide." I picked up a piece of chalk and wrote the letter **K** beside nineteen.

"Potassium is **K**?" Stiles' face was confused.

"From kalium, the scientific neo Latin name." I explained. I wrote the **I** beside fifty three, then looked to Stiles. His eyes were on the board.

"What's radium?" He said that in a tone like he didn't actually want to know.

I wrote beside the eighty-eight and breathed out the letters, "**R A**."

We both looked at the board, waiting for one of us to say something first. Stiles moved beside me, and then whispered, "Kira."

* * *

We speeded down the road towards Kira's house. I directed Stiles where to go. He made one last turn and I showed him where Kira's house was. I had no idea why someone would right those atomic numbers on the board, maybe it was a coincidence, maybe not. But I wasn't going to chance my friend's life. Stiles slammed the breaks on his jeep, a while before we reached Kira's house. I looked at the dark road in front of us. His headlights showed Scott, laying on the ground, unconscious.

Stiles and I leapt out of the jeep and onto the road. I had never seen Stiles run so fast, but he sprinted over to his friend and shook his lifeless body.

"Scott!" He shrieked "Scott, Scott!"

The boy fluttered his eyelids open and slowly sat up. There was a large gash on his forehead.

He looked disoriented. He tried to make sense of what was going on, and then he spoke quickly, I almost couldn't hear what he said it was so fast. "Barrow! He- he took Kira!'

"We know." Stiles interrupted. "He was after her the whole time."

Scott looked at me, then back to Stiles. "We have to go find her."

"How are we supposed to do that?" I asked. I shifted my weight on my legs, and started to tremble. I was really scared for Kira, who knows what was happening to her. "Shouldn't we call the police or something!"

"NO" They both yelled, a little too quickly.

"No we can't do that." Stiles continued.

"Why?" I asked. "Kira could be dead for all we know."

"We'll find her," Stiles reassured, "We just can't call the cops. Not yet."

I bit my lip anxiously.

"Where the hell could she be?" Scott asked. "What was Lydia saying today, what was she hearing?"

"Flies," Stiles responded, "she heard flies."

I pursed my lips. We waited in silence for a few minutes, trying to think of where our friend was. I can't imagine what she was going through right now. But we would save her, I promised myself that. We would save Kira.

I looked to them, in silence. The only sound was the annoying buzz of the street lamp above is.

I cocked my head to myself, and then looked up to it. It continued to buzz.

That was it.

"Anna, what is it?" Stiles asked.

I averted my eyes from the street lamp and looked to Scott and Stiles. They jumped back a little, startled by my movement."What if… What if it wasn't flies Lydia was hearing, it was electricity."

Stiles pondered for a second, Scott looked at him. "That would make sense. Barrow was an electrical engineer. He worked at a power sub-station" Stiles motioned with his hands.

"What sub-station?" Scott questioned.

"The one just outside of town."

"Come on then, let's go!"

Scott hopped on his motorcycle and Stiles and I darted for his jeep, leaping in it and driving. Stiles finally allowed me to call the police. The dispatcher on the phone said the police would arrive in about fifteen minutes since the sub-station was out of town. We followed Scott's motorcycle for what seemed like forever. After about fifteen minutes of speeding, we made our way onto an abandoned, dead end-road. Stiles parked his jeep in front of the sub-station. We could see sparks light up inside the building, like a rave light.

I whipped off my seat-belt and put my hand on the handle, ready to jump out.

Stiles stopped me. "Okay, just wait here. Wait for the cops to come, alright?"

I brushed a piece of hair out of my face, and watched as Stiles exited the jeep, running around to the passenger window. "Wait, why?"

He reached in the window, and grabbed something from my feet. "Well I only got one bat." HE led up a metallic baseball bat, which seemed in bad shape.

I sighed, agreeing to stay here. He and Scott ran into the building, but it was too dark for me to see anything.

I waited for about ten minutes. I heard a piercing scream eradicate from the building. I held my hands to my ears, trying to drown out the noise. Sparks continued to light up from the building.

An explosive noise erupted out of the sub-station. I covered my eyes from the blinding light that appeared out of it.

I tried to look at the building but it was just too intense. I saw two distinct colors after a few seconds. Red and blue. My eyes tried to focus on the colors; they seemed to move towards me.

I blinked rapidly, they were police cars. I could just barely hear the sirens over the earsplitting buzzing noise.

There were three cars, one was Stiles' dad, one was a cop I didn't recognize, and the other was my uncle. My uncle jogged over to my car. "What are you doing here?"

"I just…. I…." I couldn't speak. I don't know why. I just started to uncontrollably shake. "Is Kira okay?"

His eyes trailed over my face then he jogged towards the building. Before he stepped into the building, three bodies came sprinting out. Stiles was sweating bullets, and Scott was holding Kira with one arm. They all looked pretty messed up, and petrified

Stiles' dad walked over to Stiles, but he completely darted past him and made his way to me. "Are you okay?" He opened the passenger door.

"I…" I still couldn't talk. I felt like someone had mixed all the vocabulary I knew up. I just nodded. "Are.. you?"

He nodded, "Yeah" he breathed, breathless from what had just happened. We looked over to the building, and one of the cops I didn't recognize made a signal to Stiles' dad. "I'll call for back up."

I assumed that meant Barrow was dead. I shivered.

"Scott, Stiles, follow me and agent McCall back to the station." His father ordered. "I'll take Kira in my car, so she can call her parents and tell them she's okay."

Stiles gave him a slight nod, then shut my door and hopped in the driver's seat.

It was a quiet drive to the station. We drove through the dark town. The electricity radiating in the sub-station must have blacked out the entire town. Stiles told me on the way there to play along with whatever he and Scott would say.

"So you want me to lie… to the cops…"

Stiles looked at me, then back onto the road. "Well I wouldn't really call it lying…"

"That's what I call lying."

"Well just don't say anything, and try to play along. I'm not asking you to lie. Just… be discrete about the whole thing. Act like you're still pretty shaken up and— "

"I am still shaken up. I feel like I'm going to have a panic attack and explode…"

"Okay, well don't worry. Just let Scott and I do the talking."

I nodded. That would be more then okay with me.

I had never actually seen the police station before, so when we pulled up I took a few seconds to scrutinize it. It was hard to, in the darkness that encompassed it. We all walked up to the mediocre sized building, and opened the door. It was pretty late so there weren't many police offers still in the building, just the woman at the front desk and a few other officers.

My uncle leaned over to the Sherriff, whispering in his ear, and then looked at us. "Okay, we're going to give all four of you separate interviews, then we're going to have a little chat together. After that, you guys can go home. It's a school night."

My heart thumped in my chest. What would I say?

"Anna, you can come with me." The Sherriff led me to a small room in the back of the station. He unlocked the room with a key card, and then opened the door for me to come in. I took one last look at Stiles, who was going with my uncle for questioning. He narrowed his brows at me, then gave me a slight nod. I bit my lip, and then entered the room.

The Sherriff stood in front of me. He took out a pen from his shirt pocket and grabbed a note pad from the desk. "So, Anna. What happened tonight?"

I shrugged, feeling the words freeze in my mouth again. They were on the tip of my tongue but I was too nervous to speak. "I…. Uh…." I muttered. I shrugged again.

He looked into my eyes, "Are you alright?"

I hesitated for a second, then shook my head, feeling tears well in my eyes.

He curled his lips over his teeth. "Do you want to tell me what you saw? Tell me anything."

I breathed out. I could feel the words coming back to me now. "To be honest, Sherriff, I have no idea what's going on in this town. I moved here a few days ago and all of a sudden there are rabid coyotes and murderers. I'm still trying to make sense of it all." I pursed my lips, averting my eyes from him. "All I know is, I was at your house with Stiles and then we went to the school, he didn't explain why, and we saw the coded message on the board and headed for the sub-station just outside of town for Kira. He made me wait in the car the whole time."

The Sherriff nodded, writing a few things down in his notepad. He opened the door we came through and I saw Stiles, Scott, and Kira there in the lobby.

My uncle and the Sherriff led us towards another secluded room in the back of the building. It was an office type room.

The Sherriff motioned for us to sit on a small couch that faced the desk. Kira sat on the far end, and then Scott, Stiles, and I sat on the end.

My uncle leaned against the desk, sitting on it. "So Kira, how did this all start?"

Kira bounced her knee nervously. "Well I was outside with Scott, then he just came out of nowhere… He blindfolded me and took me to that place,"

"The sub-station,"

"Yeah. And he tied me up."

"So Stiles, when did you get there?" My uncle asked.

Stiles scratched his head, "At the same time."

"Same time as who?"

"Same time as me" Scott pointed to himself.

"By coincidence?"

Stiles reclined back on the couch, "What do you mean, coincidence?"

"Well I'm asking you." My uncle gestured with his hand, "The two of you arrived at the same time. Was that coincidence?"

Scott furrowed his eyebrows. "Are you asking me?"

"I think he's asking me." Stiles responded.

"I think he's asking both of you." I said, surprised I could actually speak over the nerves.

"Let me answer the questions." My uncles shook his head, and then corrected himself. "Let me ask the questions."

Stiles pointed at my uncle, sending him a wink.

I found myself smiling slightly.

"Just so I have this absolutely clear, Barrow was hiding in the chemistry closet at the school. Someone left him a coded message on the blackboard telling him to kill Kira. Then Barrow took Kira to a sub-station, and tied her up with the intent of killing her. Which blacked out the entire town…"

"Sounds about right." Stiles muttered.

"How'd you know he'd take her to a power station?"

Stiles scratched his face, "Well because he was an electrical engineer. Where else would he take her."

My uncle frowned. "That's one hell of a deduction there, Stiles."

"Yeah well what can I say, I take after my paps. He's in law enforcement." He winked and pointed a finger at his dad this time, who was sitting in the hair behind the desk.

His dad let out a small chuckle. My uncle turned to face the Sherriff, but the Sherriff motioned for him to continue. "Stiles just umm… Just answer the man."

"We made a good guess." Stiles intertwined his hands together.

"What were you two doing?" My uncle averted his eyes to Scot and Kira.

At the same time Scott said "Eating pizza," Kira said, "Eating sushi."

They looked at each other, this time Scott said "Eating sushi," the same time Kira said, "Eating pizza."

I let out a small chuckle.

"Do you believe this?" My uncle looked back to the Sherriff.

"To be honest, I haven't believed a word Stiles had said since he learned how to speak." He sighed. "But I think these guys found themselves in the right place at the right time, and this girl is very lucky for it."

"Kira, is that how you remember it?"

"Yes. Can I get my phone back now?"

He shook his head, and put her phone in a bag that said 'Evidence.'

"Anna, do you remember it like that?"

Scott and Stiles both leaned in to look at me, as if making sure I'd say the right thing.

I looked at Stiles' face, then at Scott's then I looked to my uncle. I nodded.

My uncle sighed. It was obvious that he knew we were trying to lie. He stood up from the desk and walked over to the door. He opened it, gesturing with hand for us to leave.

"Kira, a deputy's going to take you home but we just need you to fill out some paperwork first." An officer led Kira towards another room. I waved her a small goodbye as I exited the room. She sent a small smile my way.

"I'll drive you back to my house, and then you can grab your car." Stiles grasped my arm, in a gentle way, and led me out of the building.

**A/N: Hope you like this chapter! Review and let me know what you think. I promise I'll incorporate Derek and Peter soon too! Thanks for reading**


	7. Chapter 7

After getting ready for school, dressed nicely in a simple, casual, black dress paired with a cardigan and a belt, I sat in the kitchen, eating the bagel I had just made myself. I let my hair naturally air dry after my shower, considering there was no power in town still. When Scott and I came home from last night, I was surprised at how little Melissa was staggered. She didn't seem to care all that much, like it was expected of us.

I nibbled on my bagel and grabbed the newspaper on the kitchen table.

The headline of the newspaper was about a girl, named Malia Tate, who was found in the forest a few days ago. I recalled Stiles talking to us about this during lunch time. It was his father's last case. It was amazing how she phenomenally survived in the woods for eight years… It almost seemed impossible.

I nibbled on the last piece of bagel, then called for Isaac. We drove to school quickly and parked in the nearest opening parking spot.

I grabbed my keys from the ignition, and swung my backpack over my shoulder. Isaac departed from me as soon as we entered the school. I saw Stiles faced away from me, leaning against his locker.

I walked up to him, "What's wrong?"

He turned to me, not even acknowledging my question. He didn't even look at me; he just gazed at his keys in his hands. "I have no idea where this key came from." He held up the one key, raising it up to get a good look at it.

I shrugged, then walked forward to my locker that wasn't so far from his. He followed behind me, still attentive to his keys.

I opened my locker and grabbed my books from it.

"So are you going tonight?"

I slammed my locker shut, "Going to what?"

"The black light party. There's a huge rave."

I pursed my lips, "Eh. Not really my forte."

He nudged me, finally putting his keys away in his pocket. "Come on, it's Halloween. What are you gonna do at home? Scott and Isaac are going."

I shrugged, "I'll find something to do." We walked up the stairs. "Maybe I'll hand out candy."

He laughed, "No you won't. You're coming tonight."

I shook my head, "What if I don't want to?"

"Of course you want to go, I'll be there. I'm the life of the party!"

"Psssh. Sure you are, Stiles." We walked to the end of the hallway, just as the bell rung.

"I am. And you're coming tonight, even if I have to drag your ass into my stupid jeep and take you there myself. You're coming."

"Fine" I laughed.

He did a little victory dance. "Pick you up at seven then," He started to walk backwards, sending me a wink and made his fingers into the shapes of guns, pretending to shoot me. He bumped into a tall girl, which I recognized from my art class. "Oh God, sorry…" he held up his hands in justification then turned around and started walking forward.

I laughed, and then entered my class.

* * *

After my first two classes, it was lunch. They went by pretty swiftly. I was just excited for the weekend, so I wanted school to be over as soon as possible. It was too chilly to sit outside again so I sat on with my back against the lockers, sitting by my locker. I pulled out a sandwich I made this morning and snacked on it. I looked across the hallway and saw Scott and Kira sitting against the wall by coach's office. I debated sitting with them, but decided against it. I would leave them alone.

"You're coming tonight, right?" A body slid beside me, I turned to see one of the twins. It was Ethan. It was hard to distinguish between the two, but they both seemed to act a bit differently.

I bit into my sandwich, then chewed it. "So it's your party?

He nodded, "Everyone's going to be there."

"Where is 'there' exactly?"

"This guy I know has this big loft."

I nodded, "How are you supposed to with the black out though?"

"Generator. So are you coming?"

I shrugged, "I don't know, I hardly know you and you're asking me to go to your party…"

"Come on," he pointed to himself, "Do I look like a bad guy?"

"Uh, yeah. You kinda do." Those words had meant to come out of my mouth, but instead they came out of Stiles'. He took a sit beside me.

"Shut up, Stilinski." Ethan spat.

Stiles gave him a sardonic expression, leaning his head back alongside the lockers.

"Ethan, let's go." Aiden had walked past us, not even acknowledging us, just ordering his brother to follow him. Ethan hopped up from his position and paced over to his brother.

"They bug me." Stiles declared as soon as they were out of sight.

"I can tell," I said, biting into my sandwich.

Scott paced over to us, lacking Kira. I peered aroud him, Kira wasn't sitting against the wall either.

"I need your help." He took a seat beside Stiles. "Kira and I need your help."

Stiles groaned. "Alright, what now?"

"Kira and I need to get in my dad's office at the station but you're the only one who could have access to the key cards."

Stiles game him a look. "Why do you need to go to your dad's office? Can't you just ask him?"

Scott shook his head, "Kira needs her phone."

"Why?" I asked.

Scott flashed his eyes to me, then back to Stiles. "She has some pictures she needs to delete before the cops check her phone."

"What kind of pictures?" Stiles licked his lips.

Scott flashed his eyes to me, locking them there as he leaned into Stiles, whispering something in his ear.

Stiles' eyes widened. "Oooooo…"

Scott nodded, "Please Stiles, I need your help."

Stiles groaned, smacking his head against the locker behind him. "Meet me there at eight, I'll give you the key cards but that's it. I can't jeopardize my dad's job."

Scott stood, holding his hands together, making a thankful gesture. "Thank you so much dude." He walked back into the traffic of the hallway.

I looked to Stiles, who already had his eyes on me. "What kind of pictures were they?"

"Naked." Stiles smiled slightly as he said the word.

I shook my head, laughing. "You're so immature."

He stood, holding out his palms in front of me to give me hand. I took them gladly, and he helped me up "I know."

The bell rang.

"So I'll pick you up at seven still, we'll just meet Scott and Kira at the station then as soon as we're done we'll head to Derek's."

"Derek's?" I asked.

"Yeah that's where the party is"

I nodded, "Sounds like a plan, Stan." I rhymed.

"See you then Glenn," He had a wide grin on his face as he turned to go to his class.

* * *

I took the last pin out of my hair, unveiling a beautiful curl. Since the power was out, I couldn't use any heat on my hair, but my hair looked just as good, just took a little longer. Since it was a backlight party, I picked out some neon clothes. I wore some black shorts, a neon pink bandeaux and a white tank top that had the sides of the sleeves cut out. It was a little scandalous, but I felt like being a little indifferent lately.

I heard the beep of Stiles' jeep outside and made my way to his car.

His expressionless face alarmed me at first site. But then as I walked to the passenger side and hopped in his face grew quizzical, then he grew content.

I buckled my seatbelt. "You likey?" I gestured to my body.

He nodded, then gestured to himself. He wore the exact same clothes he had during the day. He wore a striped shirt and jeans, pretty simple but it looked perfect for the occasion. I felt a wave of embarrassment wash over me. He was probably thinking I was way to dressed up for the occasion…

"I likey" I responded.

Stiles backed out of the driveway and onto the road. He turned up the volume on the radio, bopping his head to the beat. A lazy smile grew upon my face.

"So did you get the keys?"

He held the key cards up, focusing on the dark road ahead of us.

We drove to the police station, which wasn't too far from my house. I was surprised when Stiles passed the parking lot. He made a left turn down a street I hadn't even seen. I heard the rev of Scott's motorcycle, and so had Stiles as seen by his actions of slowing down. He turned his headlights off and took the keys out of the car, lobbing them in to my lap.

It was funny how casual Stiles was around me, like we had been best friends for years.

Scott and Kira leisurely walked up to the driver's window. Stiles leaned over, grabbing the key cards from the cup holder.

"Okay, this one will get you into the perimeter doors," he handed him a card, "this one into the evidence room," he handed him another, "and this one is for your dad's office."

Scott held the cards up, "You didn't steal these, did you?"

Stiles drummed his fingers on the steering wheel, "Nah, just cloned em' using an RFID emulator." I had no idea what that was, and it seems like Kira didn't either from the vacant expression on her face.

"Is that worth the stealing?" Scott raised his bushy eyebrows.

There was a long pause before Stiles replied. "It's smarter…"

"Scott can I ask you something…" Kira and Scott stepped away from the vehicle.

Stiles threw his hands in the air "What the- okay then…" He scratched his head, "We'll just hang here…"

I leaned to Stiles, "What do you think they're talking about?"

Stile shrugged, sighing, "I don't know."

Stiles and I waited a few seconds for them to return, when they did, Stiles gave them more instructions. "Okay…. So almost everybody is out dealing with the blackout but there's almost always somebody at the front desk. Dispatch, usually a night shifter or two." Stiles pointed to the door beside the dumpster, "You guys are going to use the service door beside the dumpster, no one really uses it. Now Scott, I'll text you if someone comes out but if you get caught I can't help you. My dads under investigation for impeachment, because of your dad, so if anything happens Anna and I will run and leave you both for dead." His lips tightened into a line.

Kira raised her eyebrows and bit her lip.

"We got it, thanks, seriously dude." Scott smiled.

"I'd ask my dad but…"

"No I know, I get it."

"Alright well— just uh… hurry up."

Scott nodded, then led Kira towards the service door. We both watched Scott and Kira scope out the building, making sure there would be no one there when they entered, then they swiped the key card, opened the door, and were in the station.

Stiles drummed his fingers on the steering wheel.

"Would you actually leave them for dead?"

Stiles nodded, "Cant risk my dad's job. Scott knows that too."

I nodded.

Stiles grabbed the keys from my lap and tossed them in his hand a few times. He grabbed a small, silver key, narrowing his eyes at it.

"What?" I asked.

He kept his gaze on the key. "Still can't find out where this key came from."

"Did you ask your dad? Maybe he put it there."

"I asked my dad, he said he didn't know anything about it."

I gave him a despondent look, even though he was still focused on the key. "I don't think it's anything to worry about."

He looked to me, "You think?"

I shook my head, "We'll figure out where it came from later. I'll help you, if it's so important to you."

He looked back to the key, "It is important to me."

I smiled, "Okay then I'll help you, I promise."

He held the key up, still looking at it and smiling slightly at my promise.

The car abruptly lit up. I looked ahead, seeing a pair of headlights shining right at us. I smacked Stiles' arm.

"Stiles, look."

He looked ahead and narrowed his eyes, trying to get a good look of whoever's vehicle had just pulled up beside the dumpster. "Oh shit."

"Text Scott!" I shrieked.

He complied with my orders, grabbing his phone from the back seat. He sent a text. We looked at the vehicle in front of us, who had now turned their lights off. It was my uncle. Of course it was. I rolled my eyes to myself.

I heard the clicking of a seatbelt beside me.

"Where are you going?" I asked.

Stiles opened his door, jumping out. "I'm going to stall."

I unbuckled my seatbelt and jumped out as well. "Well if you're going so am I."

"I'm so going to regret this." Stiles rubbed his head,

We snuck around to the back door, and Stiles swiped another spare key he had. His hands flailed around in the air as he ran. As serious as this moment was, I chuckled to myself. We met another set of doors. My uncle walked through them, and just as they were about to close Stiles ran into them.

"Woah." He backed up, then pressed against the doors, pushing them open. Stiles ran over to my uncle, and blocked the doors he was just about to enter, where Kira and Scott were. "Hey! Ah. Thank God you are here…. Thank the lord…" He breathed.

"What do you want Stiles?" The mad folded his arms. He glanced back at me and I gave him a small wave.

"Well… I just… we were…. I was thinking on that case." He tapped my uncle's shoulder, "I was thinking that by my thinking, I should clue you in on my thinking…" He snapped his fingers, "So I was thinking that Barrow, right? Barrow received the information at the school about who to kill, so I was thinking, well we were thinking that the person who gave him that information…" He winked, "Check this out..." He pointed towards me.

My mouth was agape. I had no idea to say. My uncle was staring at me and so was Stiles. He made a series of movements behind my uncle, and mouthed some words to me. I was going to kill Stiles for putting me on spot after this. "It might actually…. Um be someone at the school…" I bit my lip.

Stiles pointed at my uncle. "And that uh… our thinking."

"Hm." My uncle looked back at me, then to Stiles again.

I mouthed the words _'I'm going to kill you' _at Stiles.

He threw his hands up in the air and furrowed his brows, mouthing something back I couldn't read. My uncle turned to look at me, suspicious of our silent conversation. I gave him a bright smile.

He raised a brow at me. "Well you're right."

"I am?" Stiles grinned.

"Yeah, we actually starting looking at links between Barrow and the students last night."

Stiles put his hands on his hips, shifting his weight to the left. "Oh! So you already know that stuff then. You already thought of it then eh."

"Your dad did, actually."

"Oh."

"Yeah. Its one useful suggestion." He moved past Stiles and swiped his key card in the door.

Stiles put a head against his chest, moving him away from the door, and scowled at him. "You know, this attitude you have towards my dad, you can dress it up to all professional disapproval you want, but I know the real reason you don't like him."

I put my hand over my mouth. I can't believe Stiles had just said that to him. In fact, I had never seen Stiles so mad.

My uncle smiled at Stiles. "Is that so?"

Stiles narrowed his eyebrows at him. "Yeah. Because he knows something that you don't want him to know."

My uncle sighed, trying to move by Stiles.

Stiles barricaded the door with his body. "And guess what," He continued, "I know it too."

I cocked my head at them. I had no idea what they were talking about. I was used to that in this town though. I was kind of done trying to figure out bizarre conversations.

"Go home, Stiles. There's a— There's a curfew." He cleared his throat, then looked back to me. He swiped his key card in the door once again, and this time Stiles let him. I looked to Stiles. His body was like a statue. He just stood there looking at me, expressionless.

"Come on Stiles. Let's go." I nodded towards the door.

He nodded slightly, then trudged towards past me. He held the door open for me, not even saying a word. "So you wanna tell me what you were talking about? Or is it not worth me even asking."

Stiles glanced at me, "Maybe I'll tell you another time." He smiled, making his way to his jeep. Scott and Kira were already there waiting for us.

"We did it! All the pics deleted." Scott grinned.

"That was awesome!" Kira cheered. "Well, I mean, terrifying… It was completely terrifying but kind of awesome." She giggled.

I laughed.

"I've never done anything like that before! Have you?"

I shook my head, then looked to Scott and Stiles. Scott pursed his lips, looking to Stiles. They exchanged a long look with each other.

"Yeah, once or twice." Stiles' voice rose as he said that. He liked his lips again.

I looked to Kira, who just shrugged. "Oh, nice."

"Well I guess I should get you home." Scott declared. He put a hand on her back, leading her to the motorcycle.

I looked to Stiles. "Ready to go?"

"Hells yeah." He twirled his keys on his finger and hopped in his jeep.

* * *

Scott opened the huge sliding door to the loft.

It was bright, loud, and crazy.

There were flashing lights everywhere. There was a huge window at the very front of the loft that literally filled the whole wall, where the DJ was, beside that was a painting booth. Beside the massive window was a little door, leading outside to a little patio. To the right of us was a set of stairs, and perhaps a hallway leading somewhere, to the left was another hallway.

I felt the heat of the dancing bodies blast me like a gust of wind. I pulled my hair up into a pony tail. It was insane in here. Everyone was covered in neon paint that glowed in the black light. Some wore wigs, others wore Halloween costumes. The strobe light flashed everywhere. I looked to Kira, who was just as thrilled as I was. This was by far the coolest party I had ever been to. Well, this was the only party I had ever been to. Scott and Stiles led us through the crowd of people, talking about the key Stiles had found.

"Its not mine, and I don't know how it got there or what it's for." Stiles yelled over the screaming crowd. It was hard to hear them.

The bodies grinded against us as we made our way through them.

"Wanna leave so we could figure it out?"

Stiles scratched his head debating. "Uh…." Just as he was having an internal dilemma, a girl I recognized from history class walked up to Stiles, plating a neon kiss on his cheek. You could clearly tell she was wasted by the way she walked. I looked to Kira and Scott, raising my eyebrows and smiling.

"Happy Halloween!" She screamed, walking away.

Stiles looked at the girl, then to me, then to Scott. He shook his head rapidly. "It can wait." He patted his friends back, then disappeared in the energetic crowd after the mystery girl who had kissed his cheek.

I let out a small laugh.

Bodies smashed against us, dividing Kira and I from Scott. Scott pushed through back to us, gently grabbing Kira's hand and intertwining them together.

And that was my signal to leave. "I'll see you guys later" I yelled.

Scott nodded at me, smiling.

I smiled back and pushed through the crowd in the opposite direction. I made my way to the painting table, taking a place in the short line. I looked around me, seeing if I could spot anyone I knew. There were only a handful of people I knew in beacon hills, but most of them were at this party at least. I scanned the crowd with my eyes, eventually locking eyes with Allison. She grinned, showing her deep dimples, and waved. I smiled back.

When it was my turn in line the lady looked at me, smiling. The lady had short hair, with streaks of neon pink in it. She wore a lime green bra and shorts, nothing else. "Face or body?"

I shrugged. "Surprise me."

She laughed. "You shouldn't have said that."

I probably should have been a bit nervous when she said that, but I wasn't surprisingly.

"Take off your shirt." She shouted.

"What?" I could hear her perfectly clear; I was just shocked she had just asked me to take my shirt off.

"Take it off."

Before I had a chance to do anything, she peeled off my white tank top, exposing my stomach. I was just wearing my black shorts and my neon pink bandeaux. I didn't hesitate when she took it off though; I just let her do her job.

I waited about ten minutes for her to finish, when she finally did she let me take a look in the mirror. She had painted an intricate swirl on my left side, which flowed over to the middle of my stomach. She painted the side of my neck. There were little colorful swirls that grew all over my neck, reaching my jaw line. I smiled. I looked absolutely awesome.

"Thank you!" I shouted.

She smiled, "No problem."

I gave her a small smile, then made my way back into the crowd.

"Wow! You are very… exposed!" Someone shouted into my ear. I turned to see Stiles, checking my body out.

I bit my lip, then leaned into him so he could hear me better, but still shouted. "Yeah, it wasn't my choice!"

"Well whoever it was made an awesome choice!" He gave me a double thumbs up, smiling.

"What happened to your mystery girl?" I asked, moving my hips to the music.

"Wow you actually dance!" He leaped into the air. He started doing the sprinkler, joining it with the weirdest dance I had ever seen, but he was having fun. "She ended up being lesbian."

I laughed a little. "Bad luck."

He shrugged, still dancing. "Eh, she was nice."

I smiled, throwing my hands up in the air and dancing. He had the biggest grin on his face.

"Ayyyyy!" Ethan moved past me, "You made it!"

I nodded, smiling and still dancing to the loud music.

"Take these!" He handed me two cold beers. I looked to Stiles, we both shrugged. I tossed one to him and took a sip of the cool drink, chugging it. It was so refreshing. I finished in a few minutes.

Stiles gave me a surprised look when I tossed the bottle away.

"What?"

"You just chugged that whole beer!"

"Yeah so?" I shrugged.

His face turned coy. I smiled at him, narrowing my eyes.

"Aren't you glad I brought you now?" He shouted.

"Yeah, actually, I am!"

He snapped then pointed his finger at me, "Told you!"

I laughed.

Stiles continued to move closer to me, still doing his crazy dance and enjoying himself. He trid to dodge the people moving past him as he danced, moving himself so close to me that out bodies were basically touching. He kept inching forward. After a while, I wasn't sure if it was people pushing him closer to me or if he was just moving himself closer to me. I continued to dance though.

His keys came flying out of his pocket in an instant. I caught them with my hands before they hit the ground. There was an orange print on the mysterious key. I took a closer look at it, slowing my dancing. He moved even closer to me, but stood behind me. Our bodies were pressed together from the moving crowd.

"What is it?" He yelled.

"Phosphors."

"Phosphors?"

"Yeah" I yelled, "it's a substance that's luminescent in blacklight."

"How would I get phosphors on my key?"

I turned the key over, flipping it continuously to examine it. I turned to face him, our noses almost touching. I moved my head to his ear. "Have you been handling chemicals?"

"No I don't think—" He grabbed the keys from my hand at stared at them. "Oh my… I'm sorry Anna, I have to go. I'm really, totally, sorry. I just thought of something…"

"Thought of what Stiles?"

"I just— I have to go. Trust me I don't want to I'd really love to stay here and dance with you." He pointed to the floor where we stood. "I would just stay and… I would just be here with you all night. I swear. I really don't want to offend you. I'd totally ask you to come with me too but… I have to go I'm sorry."

I nodded, confused. "Okay. It's okay Stiles, just go!"

"I am really sorry." He walked up to me and pulled me into a tight embrace. I was stunned at first, but then wrapped my arms around him too. His body was warm pressed against mine. He pulled away a little too soon then I would have liked him to, and then darted out of the massive crowd.

I stood by myself in the middle of the crowd, not really knowing what to do now that he was gone. I swiftly made my way out of the crowd, and leaned against a giant pillar at the side of the loft, away from the giant crowd.

I sighed, wiping sweat off of my face.

"Pretty sweet party, eh?"

I turned to the voice behind me. A tall skeleton-dressed teenager stood there.

I shrugged. "Yeah I guess." I tried to get a good look at his face through the mask, but didn't recognize anyone I know.

"Do you know who owns the place?"

"No idea."

"Hm."

I licked my lips. I hoped this stranger would sense the cold shoulder I gave them and take the hint and walk away.

"Nice loft." Apparently, they didn't.

"Yup."

I turned away from the stranger and faced the crowd. The music was blasting and everyone was dancing. It was so electrifying.

The silence made me assume the stranger had walked away.

I looked back to where they were previously standing. A black glove flew to my mouth. The other hand grasped my body, pulling me back. The skeleton dragged me to the hallway that was nearby. I thrashed and kicked in the guy's strong arms. It wasn't working. I started to panic. This was totally one of those situations where a teenage girl gets murdered at a party.

My heartbeat thumped in my chest, speeding up as he towed me further and further down the hallway. I tried to grasp the person's throat, but they were just too brawn. I screamed, but it was no use.

He let go of my waist, and slammed me against the wall, putting a hand to my throat and lifting me up the wall. I couldn't breathe. Oh my gosh, I couldn't breathe.

The skeleton pulled out a little vile from his pocket and poured it into my mouth, forcing it open with his hands. The liquid ran down my throat. I gulped a mouthful. It tasted like blood. I tried to kick the skeleton, but failed miserably.

"You'll thank me for this." He said, before letting my throat go. I felt my feet plant on the floor again. My hands flew to my throat, trying to catch my breath once again. I leaned over and spat out the residue of the liquid he had poured down my throat. It was crimson red. There was no doubt about it that this was blood I had just drunken. I turned to my attacker, ready to fight, but he has already disappeared.

I tried to catch my breath, but couldn't. My knees felt week and I was having a series of hot flashes. Was I dying? Was this death? I collapsed on the ground. My ears popped. The music and the screaming crowd seemed distant and faded now. All the noises around me blurred. My vision became extremely disoriented. Everything seemed to split into two. Little black started to swarm my vision, eventually clouding my eyes completely.

I went unconscious.

**A/N: Thanks for reading again! Review and tell me what you think please! I hope you enjoy and I'm excited for you to read the next few chapters! I might not update as often though, every few days instead of every other.**


	8. Chapter 8

"GET OUT"

The voice had waked me up. I jumped to my feet, looking down at my body, then at my surroundings. I was still in the hallway. How had no one found me yet? How long had I been out?

I breathed in and out. I wasn't dead. Yet…

There was no music, just the sound of screaming teenagers and a stampede of people. I trudged down the hallway, feeling dizzy.

I turned the corner and looked at the loft. The last of the partiers ran out. There were only a few people left in the room. Aiden, Ethan, Allison, Isaac, Kira, Scott, a tall buff man I did not recognize, and four people dressed in dark warrior costumes. They looked like demons, to be honest. They had black, sinister, masks and wore black boots and had a hood over them. Black smoke drifted off of them. Their eyes glowed yellow, like firefly. There were no signs of pupils in their eyes though.

I shivered. This was no Halloween costume.

All four of them, at once, turned to Aiden. "Guys… they're all looking at me." His eyes darted back and forth. In unison, the four warrior-looking entities took a step forward. "Why are they all looking at me?"

They took another step, then another, and another. I ran over to Kira, and we huddled together beside a pillar. I looked to Isaac and Allison. Their arms were underneath Ethan, keeping him standing. He must have been hurt, but I couldn't see any physical injuries.

Next thing I knew, the guy I didn't know and Scott were jumping and clawing the entities. The one guy got pushed to the ground by one of the warrior-looking people. I looked over to Scott. It was too hard to see anything, but he clawed the air trying to attack one of them. It dodged his hand, doing a flip in the air.

A growl ripped out of the guy I didn't know's throat. Kira and mine's head whipped over to look at him. The guy had canine teeth coming out of his mouth. His eyes were an icy blue color and he had claws where his fingernails should be.

"Oh my god…" I breathed, backing up against the pillar.

The guy sprinted over to one of the warriors, and just like that, snapped its neck. Black smoke cycloned around his neck. His head was back in place.

I wasn't sure whether to scream or cry. That was physically impossible. He should have been dead on the floor, blood spurting out everywhere... Everyone was just as astonished as I was. The warrior clothes lined the guy, smacking him into a wall. The man clutched his chest.

As scared as I was, I ran over to him, kneeling to his height. "Are you okay?" I panted.

His glowing blue eyes stared into mine. "Yeah," He growled, spitting blood out. He continued to cough and heave. I helped him stand up and leaned him against a pillar.

I looked to Scott, who kept throwing fists at the entities. The warriors closed the space between them and surrounded him. One of them sent him flying through the air towards us.

"Scott!" I screamed

He grasped his shoulder and groaned.

The warriors pivoted to Aiden, again in unison.

Isaac took this chance to make his move. He whipped out his hand. I was frightened when I saw the claws on Isaac's hand. As terrified as I was, I knew he was the good guy though.

One of the entities, the closest one to him, turned to Isaac. He put his hand to his chest, pulling out a sword. It was almost as if he had the sword inserted inside his body, and had a place for it there.

I shivered.

The warrior slashed his sword in the air, warning Isaac away, then snarled. It was an inhumane snarl. Isaac took a few steps back, then returned to Allison and Ethan.

"Somebody do something!" Allison yelled.

Two of the entities clutched each one of Aiden's arms. The other one grasped the side of his face, placing one finger behind his ear. He cocked his head, pulling Aiden's face towards his. Aiden looked like he was in a trance. He tilted towards the entity.

The entity swiped his hand away from his neck, burning a mark behind his ear. It looked like when someone branded a cow, only this guy was branding a person with his finger.

Aiden crumpled to the floor, unconscious.

The warrior entities pivoted to Scott, starting their march over to him. Scott jumped up, dusting himself off.

They continued to take, leisurely, harmonious, steps to Scott.

Scott backed away from them, towards us. His chest heaved up and down. A snarl ripped from his throat, and he turned to face Kira and I.

Scott's eyes were glowing red. This time, I was sure my eyes weren't playing tricks on me. His eyes were the color of blood, but glowing in the dark. He had canine teeth, and claws like Isaac and that other guy. A hand flew to my mouth to block the whimpers that would have escaped. Not Scott. Anyone but Scott. This guy was like my brother, now I feel like I hardly knew him. He was some kind of animal… Like a wolf.

A growl erupted out of him. I jumped, startled.

The sun started to rise in the large window to the left of us. Everyone turned their heads to it. The light started to brighten up the room. I looked back to the warriors, who just looked like a pile of sand, blowing away in the wind.

Everyone hushed for awhile, disorientated at what had just ensued.

Ethan limped over to his unconscious brother.

"What the hell were those things?" Scott had said what everyone was philosophizing about.

"Your dad's twenty for hours are up." Isaac turned to Allison.

Allison bowed her head.

"What just happened?"

Everyone turned to me. Scott took a step towards me, and I immediately took one away. "Anna…" He held his hands out reassuringly.

"Don't…. just…. Just keep your distance I need a minute."

I didn't understand how Kira was so calm about this. I wasn't scared of Scott… well I was but I didn't think he was a bad person. I just needed a minute to process.

I ran my hands through my air and blew out a large breath.

I turned away from them and walked towards the door of the loft. I didn't want to be immature and desert the situation, but I needed to take a walk, breathe in fresh air. I slid the door open, feeling their eyes on me, then slid it shut as soon as I was inside the rest of the house. I walked over to the front door and sprinted outside. I walked down numerous steps on the stairs, and walked down the isolated sidewalk. This house was kind of in the middle of nowhere. There were no neighbors, no other signs of residence, nothing. I walked down the barren road.

A few cars passed me as I walk, but that was about it.

I took in large breaths, trying to inhale as much fresh air as possible. I was so confused at what had happened. Were Scott, Isaac, and that other guy, some kind of animals? Wolves maybe? Definitely wolves. They were werewolves. No. Werewolves didn't exist. I was crazy. That guy must have drugged me. I almost forgot about that incident, actually. I didn't feel like I was hallucinating though. In fact, I didn't feel dizzy or drugged at all. I did go unconscious, but that could have been from lack of breath. The guy had forced blood down my throat. Why though?

My phone vibrated in my pocket. I looked at the caller ID.

"Stiles?" I answered.

"I am so sorry. I'm on my way to pick you up. I'm sorry I just left you stranded… I didn't think I'd be this long."

"It's alright, Stiles."

"I'm coming"

Before I had a chance to say 'alright' he had already hung up.

I trudged along the sidewalk. This was the craziest night I had ever experience in my life. I don't know what I would say when I'm home. I didn't know what I would say to Stiles. Should I say anything at all? Did my aunt know anything about this? My uncle? Who was that guy who had attacked me!

The rev of an engine behind me suspended my train of inquisitions.

I pivoted, confused. There was a large black truck stopped in the middle of the road. There were two shadows in the vehicle. I think they were men, but I wasn't too sure.

The truck inched forward. I heard the terrible sound of the tires skidding on the road. Terror washed over me. The car was accelerating faster and faster towards me. I slowly walked backwards, then pivoted into a sprint.

I was running faster and faster, literally for my life. I heard the car screech behind me. I glanced back. The car was just behind me. I looked forward, trying to sprint farther. My hair flailed in my face.

Then, I was flying through the air. Despite my accident-prone nature, I've never even broken a bone, let alone been hit by a car. An explosion of pain radiated through my body. I landed on the ground, near the forest across the street. Never in my entire life had I ever experienced such intense agony. I tried to prop myself back up. The truck was still there, staring me down. I tried to run again but it was no use.

The car hit me again. I smashed through the windshield this time, then rolled over the truck and back onto the forest floor.

I felt an incredible pain as the shards of glass rip through my skull and torso. It was like every nerve in my body and been crushed. I was bathing in my own blood. I wanted to escape the indescribable torture I was writhing it.

I tried to look back at the truck, but there was no one in their anymore. Surely they couldn't have run off that quickly…

I looked at my bloody body. My leg was broken, and my ribs hurt. I hurled over to vomit blood. Tears shed from my eyes.

"Stiles is coming…. Stiles is coming…" I just had to stay awake. He's coming. Stiles is coming.

I started to cry. I was going to die. I was going to bleed out and die. I was sobbing on the ground. My body was in tremendous pain and all I could see was red. I must have had a large gash about my right eyebrow because blood continued to trickle into my eyesight. I kept having to blink it away, my arms to weak to wipe it. I couldn't move any limb. I was afraid if I would, I would be in more pain, if that was possible…

I sobbed on the ground until my body felt numb. Numbness encompassed me and I could sense myself slipping away, slowly losing consciousness.

Black dots clouded my eyes, and then everything went dark.

**A/N: I'm so so so sorry this chapter is so short! I hope you enjoy it and thanks for your reviews :) Thanks for reading it really makes me feel good! Review and tell me what you think!**


	9. Chapter 9

I slowly lifted my heavy eyelids to a bright white light. I felt blind for a second, until my pupils contracted enough to determine the shape in front of me. Someone shined a bright light in my eyes. I tried to wave them away. They clicked the light off. A strong scent of anti-bacterial cleaner filled my nose. My mouth was dry and I licked my lips a few times. I was lying down, in a bed it seemed. Light from the window reflected off the white walls, making me want to close my eyes again. I felt like I had slept for years, but I was still tired. I heard the beeping of a machine and slowly turned my head towards the source of the noise. There was a heart monitor next to me. The muscles in my neck were stiff and sore. I looked down at my body. It was all bruised and battered. My left leg was wrapped up, and my arms had clear tubes attached to them. Something was taped across my face, under my nose.

" She's up" someone announced.

I tried to turn my head to look for the source of the voice but my neck hurt too much. I heard the shuffling of feet and then the feeling of fingertips on arms, my face.

Melissa, Scott, and Stiles stood over me.

I blinked, giving my eyes time to focus better on them.

"What happened?" I meant for it to come out louder but it was only a cracked whisper.

"Someone hit and run you, that's what happened." Stiles voice sounded raged. "I was on my way to pick you up, then saw a car crashed into a tree on the side of the road. I pulled over and saw your body covered in blood. I didn't even know it was you at first and I kept shaking your body trying to wake you. I thought you were dead. I called 911 and the ambulance came, and Scott heard the ambulance and he found out. They took you away in the ambulance."

"Yeah and we've been here all day and night." Scott added. "Isaac was here too, but he went home to sleep. Allison and Lydia visited a few minutes ago too, actually. And Kira came as soon as she heard. She also visited this morning."

That made me happy. I had friends who were there for me. Even Lydia and Allison visited, and I wasn't really close with them at all.

"What…. What day is it?" I cleared my dry throat.

"Sunday. You got hit Saturday morning."

I tried to look at the window. It wasn't too bright outside, it must have been night. Maybe seven? Eight?

Melissa moved a strand of hair out of my face. "We're just glad you're okay, hunny. You broke your leg, broke two ribs and fractured one, broke a finger, and lots of internal bleeding. You're also covered in bruises, gashes, not to mention stitches. If Stiles hadn't found you right away you would be dead right now."

I looked to Stiles, who had a small smile on his face.

I smiled back "Thank you."

"No problem."

"Who hit me then?"

Stiles bit his lip. "We're not sure yet. They found the truck and are trying to find any clues inside of it."

"Anything?"

"I don't know yet. My dad says he'll call me as soon as he finds any— "

The ringing of a phone interrupted us.

"That's him, one second." He walked out of the hospital room, answering his phone.

There was a dead silence in the room. I looked at the two faces looming over me, all concerned. I stared at Scott's for a second. Memories flushed back to me. I was remembering what happened previously before my near-death experience. I had witnessed them turning into wolves…

I tried to wash the memories away, for now. "So am I going to be okay?"

Dismay loomed over my aunt's face. "Too early to tell."

I winced. I expected her to say something about how I would be bed-ridden for a while then I would heal and be perfectly fine. I really wasn't expecting her to say that.

Melissa patted my arm. "I'm going to talk to the doctor, okay hun? Tell them you're awake. Then I'll give you a lot more pain killers. Go to sleep, you need rest." She touched the IV bag that hung above me, then exited the room.

I turned my head slightly to Scott, who was now lounging on one of the chairs beside me.

I tried to readjust my head on the lumpy pillow.

Scott and I just looked at each other for a few seconds, before he spoke. "So do you remember who hit you?"

I shook my head, shutting my eyes. "I just remember to men sitting in the truck." I opened my eyes again. I felt like I was paralyzed. Well, to be honest I just felt a dull pain over my entire body, but besides that I felt numb. It was hard to explain.

"I'm just glad you're okay." He nodded.

I smiled, feeling my chapped lips crack even more.

"You look like shit."

I rolled my eyes. "Thanks Scott." I laughed.

"So before you got hit…"

"Yeah…" I shut my eyes again, letting my droopy eyelids rest on each other.

"Look I know everything must have been really weird, and you're probably pretty overwhelmed right now…"

"Very." I interrupted.

"So maybe this isn't the time to talk about it."

"After what I saw, Scott, is there ever going to be a good time to talk about it?"

He shrugged. "I guess not."

"Then let's just get it over with now."

He leaned forward, resting his chin on his hands and his elbows on his knees. "Okay. So I know everything must have seemed pretty crazy but trust me, we're not the bad guys."

"What were those things then?"

"Let me finish. You can ask questions when I'm done."

I nodded, letting him continue but feeling the questions wanting to roll of my tongue.

His voice transformed into a whisper. "About a year ago, I was in the forest when I got bit by this wolf. I figured out what I was, and I think you know now. Stiles had to chain me up on full moons, but I've learned to control it all now. Allison's family were actually hunter's, but theres no conflict between us or anything anymore. Her dad accepts us a little easier now. I think…" He smirked.

I let him continue for almost an hour. Stiles walked in, eventually, and helped further explain things that confused me. He told me about past experiences with things called Kanimas, he told me about Derek and his uncle peter, about Allison's family and her aunt Kate, he told me about Lydia and her being a banshee— which was very confusing for me to understand at first— and he explained Duecalion, the demon wolf. He told me about a past English teacher that ended up being psychotic and sacrificing people. There was a thing called a nemeton in Beacon Hills. It was supposed to be a sacred space used by druids for various rituals. He told me about millions of other things that I couldn't picture or wrap my mind around, but by the end of it I didn't think I could take in any more information.

"My brain hurts." I laughed.

"Well that's probably because you had shards of glass ripping into your skull."

I shrugged, instantly regretting it because of the pain. "Ow…"

Stiles jumped up. "Are you okay?"

"I'm fine. Just sore…" It was about ten o'clock now but I felt so sleepy. "Thank you so much for staying here you guys, it means a lot. You should really go home and sleep."

They both shook their heads.

"We're staying here with you." Scott persisted.

Stiles' head shaking turned into a nod. His face lit up "Oh! My dad called earlier."

"Right! What did he say?"

"Tomorrow him and the deputy are going to visit and ask you a few questions in the morning. He also said that they searched the license plate but someone did a plate switch and it ended being an old Asian lady. I'm pretty sure an old Asian lady didn't plot to run over you."

I cocked my head. "What if someone did try to plot and kill me."

Scott stood, "What do you mean?"

I looked down at my body, seeing some blood stains on me. I immediately thought of what happened before the fight. "Oh my gosh I totally forgot…"

"Forgot what?" Scott shrieked, taking a closer step towards me.

"I was with Stiles, and after he left I went to go take a breather by one of the large pillars by the hallway in Derek's house. Some teenager dressed as a skeleton and attacked me. He started choking me and he forced something down my throat. I think it was blood." Their eyes widened as I spoke, stunned at the new information I was giving them. "I thought he drugged me or something, but it was definitely blood. I passed out and then woke up to Derek yelling."

"And you just thought that would be a good detail to leave out?" Stiles yelled.

I tried to prop my head up. "I'm sorry," I said sarcastically, in an angered tone. "I was too busy watching werewolves battle ninja warrior things and then getting hit by a car and almost dying."

Stiles held up his hands defensively. "Okay, good point." They both sat back in their seats, trying to get comfortable.

I rested my head back on the pillow, "That's what I thought." I shut my eyes, breathing out through my nose. My eyes flashed back open. The clear tubes taped to my face tickled the inside of my nose. "Ugh, these things are so annoying." I wiggled my nose.

I heard Stiles' booming laugh.

"It's called a cannula." Melissa walked in, patting her hand against my forearm. "You need it to breathe; otherwise you're never going to heal."

I winced, once again. I hated being in this stupid hospital bed.

My aunt looked in my eyes. "You need rest."

"But I'm not tired." I retorted.

"You need to sleep, Anna." She smiled.

I shook my head.

"Yes." She nodded. She moved her arm. I looked down at the side of her, and she was holding a large needle.

"What's that?"

She poked it into my skin before she responded. "It's a sleep sedative."

"Oh." I yawned. "But I don't want to sleep."

She laughed, retrieving the needle from my skin.

I rolled my head over to Stiles and Scott. They had smiles on their faces. I yawned.

"What are you smiling…?" I was too tired to finish my sentence, which probably didn't even make sense. I tried to keep my heavy eyelids open. "If you guys are still here tomorrow…. I will be very mad…" My words slurred.

I heard laughter as I gave in to the fatigue.

* * *

My eyes fluttered open in the morning, in the same big white room. Damn it was real. I heard the noise of the heart monitor next me. I cranked my neck to look at it and saw the beats of my heart on the screen. Was it supposed to be that slow…?

I yawned.

I felt even shittier then yesterday, and to be honest the dull aching numb I felt all over my body, felt even worse. Why wasn't I getting better? Breathing through my mouth was hard and I actually, physically, could not do it. My throat felt like it had been so torn up that I just couldn't even use it anymore. Thank God for this thing in my nose.

I breathed in the fresh, cold air and let it fill my lungs, breathing serenely. I glanced at the clock on the shelf above me. It was seven in the morning.

I glanced around the room The hallway outside my room seemed to be buzzing with busyness. Stiles and Scott were still there, lounging on the chairs. Stiles had his head hanging back, his mouth agape, and his arm on Scott's face. Scott was leaned towards Stiles, his legs were up in the air, and he hung upside down. I smiled. I was happy I had these two best friends in Beacon Hills.

I restored my head back into its compressed spot in the lumpy pillow. It was Monday, today. So that meant school. Luckily, I hadn't made enough friends at school for people to wonder where I was when I didn't show up. I would make sure Stiles and Scott would go to school today though, and I'm sure Melissa would make sure of it too.

I can't believe I had slept for so long. I felt so stiff in this hospital bed. I needed to take a shower, loosen my muscles. I know I wouldn't maintain the effort to even be able to stand though.

I thought about what the next couple of weeks would bring as I lay in the hospital bed. Mid-thought I started to feel something in the back of my throat. I started to feel nauseated and sick. I tried to breathe in and out, making the feeling pass but it didn't work.

I leaned over the side of my bed, trying to ignore the pain but wincing, and vomited a fountain of blood.

Stiles and Scott woke from there snooze and hurried over to me.

Stiles rubbed my back as the blood came out of my mouth.

"I'll go find my mom." Scott ran out of the room.

I noticed I had puked into a bucket, which was lucky. But it wasn't there when I fell asleep. I heaved a few times, and then lay back in my bed, with tears in my eyes from the lack of breath.

"Are you okay?" Stiles asked kneeling down to eye-level.

I shook my head, wiping the blood from my lips.

In a matter of seconds, Scott ran back in the room with his mom.

"Oh my God." She paused at the door, seeing the pool of blood beside me. "Why are you puking blood?"

"You're the nurse, aren't you supposed to know that?" Stiles widened his eyes.

My aunt leaned over, pressing a button on the table beside me. "Doctor Firn is needed in room 110" She looked back over to me. She grabbed a napkin and wiped the blood from my lips. "How are you feeling? Do you feel any better than yesterday?"

I shook my head.

"Worse." I tried to say, but it came out as a hazy whisper that I'm sure she probably didn't hear. I took large deep breaths in and out, trying to pass the nausea I was feeling.

I closed my eyes, feeling everyone else's eyes on me, and rested them. Even my eyelids hurt. I feel like I couldn't keep them open. It was painful.

I felt a calming, cold, touch on my right arm, where Stiles and Scott were. I didn't open my eyes to see who it was. I was too weak to.

"Everything hurts." I whispered, not sure if anyone could hear me.

I lay there in silence, listening to the shuffling of footsteps and the sound of the heart monitor. When a new set of footsteps entered the room I opened my eyes.

A tall, older, doctor dressed in white came in the room. Melissa informed him of what was happening and he nodded. He walked over with his clipboard and sat on the corner of my bed. "Hello Anna. I'm Doctor Firn. You probably don't remember me because when I last talked to you, well… you weren't yourself."

"She was on drugs." Stiles summed up.

Everyone glanced to him.

"What?" he shrugged.

The Doctor turned back to me. "Anyways, I'm just going to ask you a few questions, take your temperature, and then we're going to get this cleaned up."

I nodded reverently.

He smiled, pulling the clipboard from his arm pit and lay it on his lip. "So how are you feeling?"

I tried to clear my throat. "Horrible." Again, it came out choppy and quiet. He must have heard what I said though, because he took the pen that lay in the crease between his head and his ear and wrote something on the paper.

"Care to elaborate?"

"Well, my whole body has this weird aching feeling. My leg is excruciatingly painful, even with the painkillers, and my ribs hurt. I feel sick and nauseous and I also just vomited blood, if you didn't notice. "

He wrote on his piece of paper then turned to me, pulling a thermometer out of his pocket. I still tasted the blood in my mouth, but tried to swallow and open my mouth so he could put it in.

After a few seconds, he pulled it out. "Hmm. 103."

Melissa moved her hand to her mouth, nibbling on her nails.

"Well," The Doctor said standing up, "We'll get this cleaned up. You can rest." The Doctor tapped my aunt's arm, nodding towards the door. "Melissa?"

They walked out of the room.

It was weird, as much sleep as I had I still felt tired. I felt like I just had this drowsiness surrounding me. I could sleep for a lifetime. I turned my head to Scott, who was sitting in the chair looking nervous. He drummed his fingers against the arm rest. "What are they saying?" I asked.

He held up a finger, to stop me so he could listen. Stiles leaned in towards him, eager to find out what he was eavesdropping on. We waited about thirty seconds.

"He said you have a high fever and might be getting the flu. And he says— Oh my God…"

I frowned. "What, Scott? What did he say?"

Stiles nudged his friend. Scott opened his mouth to speak again, but his mother walked in to stop his speech.

"Melissa, what's going on, what's wrong with me?"

Melissa walked in and smiled. She looked at the boys. "You boy's should be getting to school. You can come back after."

I nodded, agreeing.

Stiles groaned. "We can't just leave her here."

"Yeah," Scott added, "We're not leaving."

"Go." Melissa ordered. It didn't take much convincing. They could tell from the sternness of Melissa's voice that she was serious. They groaned and stood from their relaxed positions, in the same clothes they wore on Friday.

They said their goodbye's and exited the room, promising, with smiles, that they would be back as soon as school ended.

"So. What's going on with me?"

She sat on the corner of my bed, and gave me a small hug. Normally, I would have returned it but I was in too much pain to do anything. My heart started to beat faster, and she could tell from the sounds of the heart monitor. I blushed, embarrassed. But why was she being so serious about this? Why was she dragging it out so long?

"You're going to be fine."

I furrowed my brows. "How come I have a feeling you're not telling the truth?"

She sighed. "Anna, your body is in a really weak state right now. You're getting a fever, and you're bleeding internally. We can give you medication, but can't promise it will stop." Tears welled in her eyes. "Your body is too weak to heal itself. The treatment we give you won't help by much. We also think whoever attacked you, may have drugged you with something that we aren't aware of yet, which may explain the numbness feeling. Most drugs would have been out of your system by now though, so the Doctor says we don't really know what we're dealing with. Whatever he drugged you with, is causing your body to reject a lot of treatment and it's not allowing your body to heal itself." She sniffled, then continued. "Your body also is starting to shut its own organs down and we don't know why. We're going to find whoever did this though. We're going to get a few specialists to come in tomorrow, you just have to hang in there okay? I'm going to do everything I can. You're going to be fine, okay? You're going to be fine…" A single tear streamed down her cheek. I felt like she was reassuring herself that I was going to be okay, instead of me.

That was it. That was confirmation for me. I was going to die. No matter what she said, I knew it. I knew no miracle was going to cure me. I knew I wasn't going to make it. This was it. Tears welled in my eyes, threatening to drip over.

My aunt kissed my forehead, and then left the room giving me time alone.

I spent the next few hours replaying good memories in my head. Breakfast came, but I refused to eat it. I started bawling my eyes out hysterically. I also called my mom. She had heard about the accident but couldn't make it out in time, and wished me the best recovery. I tried to stay on the phone as long as possible with her, until she had to go. I didn't tell her that I may not talk to her again. I loved my mom and I hated the idea of her crying because I wasn't there. I would be gone.

I would be non-existent. I should be strong. I should be like in the movies when some chick finds out she has cancer and she accepts the fact that she's going to die, and then ends up having some emotional scene that's supposed to break someone's heart but also inspire them.

I sobbed for hours, feeling the warm hotness of grief spill from my eyes and slide down my trembling cheeks. Through the blur of tears, someone had walked into the room. It was Sherriff Stilinski. I tried to calm myself down and wipe the tears from my face. The Sherriff walked over to me, and patted my arm. He reassured me with words like "Are you okay?" "It's going to be okay." "Don't cry."

Eventually, I had calmed down enough for him to start his inquisition about my hit and run.

"So did you see the man who hit you?"

I shook my head, sniffling. "There were two men, maybe average height, middle age, but I didn't catch a good glimpse of them."

He nodded. "Stiles told me about the attack before. Do you have any reason to believe he would drug you on purpose?"

Again, I shook my head, wincing in pain a little this time. "I had no idea who he was."

"Do you have any enemies?"

"No. I just moved here, I haven't even made friends well enough yet."

"Did you see the attacker's face?"

"No. He wore a skeleton costume if that helps."

Sherriff Stilinski _almost_ smiled. "Did they say anything to you?"

"The skeleton talked to me. He was talking about the party, making small talk. Then when I turned around again he caught me off guard and dragged me down the hallway. I tried to get away but couldn't. Then he lifted me up the wall and chocked me. He held me in some kind of head lock and forced the blood… Or drugs… down my throat. When he let me go he said 'You'll thank me for this' and then I passed out.'"

He nodded. "And no one saw?"

"No one."

"Okay. Well I'll let you rest." He stretched a little bit, then sent me a small smile. "I hope you feel better, Anna. I know Stiles is too. He hasn't been home in days."

The right corner of my lip quirked up. "Sorry."

He laughed, then exited the room.

I was way too depressed to smile. I could be dead in a matter of minutes, or days. To be completely honest, I already felt dead. I felt like my body was shutting down. Well it was…

I just prayed I made it to the next morning, prayed that there was some hope I would at least be able to see Scott and Stiles.

Melissa finished her shift around twelve, and instead of going home she sat with me. She let me rant to her about happy things and sad things and she let me cry and she let me smile. After an a few hours, I sobbed in the silence, having nothing left to say.

I felt like my heart had been ripped out. Suddenly there was this aura of grey around me. It was a mist that wouldn't rise. A state of depression that I couldn't see myself through. That I wouldn't get through. I had this terrible weight on my shoulders. It was as if a giant boulder was laid on me and I couldn't straighten up or catch my breath entirely.

Everything felt like it was collapsing on me. I felt like the last little bit of hope or happiness I had, left at that moment. I was just utterly depressed. I wasn't going to accept death, I was way too fearful to. I felt like I had sobbed enough though. I would just wait for it to happen, because as much as Melissa reassured me it was going to be fine, I know it wasn't.

Maybe I would be lucky and it would happen in my sleep. Maybe I would die having a dream of me being with my friends and family.

"Hey." Someone touched my arm, startling me. I looked through my blurry eyes and saw Scott and Stiles. I started to sob even harder.

Scott and Stiles pulled their chairs closer to my bed, looking pretty upset too. There weren't tears in their eyes, but there didn't have to be. There was poignant faces expressed it all.

I started to feel more content as the minutes passed. At least I was with all three of them, now.

"What if I can do something?" Scott suggested. "What if I bit you?"

A hint of hope formed inside of me, but then quickly faded. "It wouldn't work."

My aunt nodded. "She's right. She's way too weak, if anything the bite will make it worse."

I sniffled again. If Scott bit me I would just bleed. I wouldn't heal and my body would reject the bite. My body, apparently, was rejecting everything. Why me?

We laid there in silence, for what seemed like forever. No one said anything, just listened to the sounds of my sobs and the heart monitor, showing a beat that shouldn't be that slow.

After a few hours of silence, occasionally a few words reminiscing about when I used to visit when I was little, I got extremely fatigue. I just wanted to sleep. I looked up at the peering faces over me, and attempted a small smile, probably too weak for them to notice. I was surrounded by the best people. These people truly cared for me and were here for me in my last moments and I was lucky for that.

I started to feel numbness over my body, different this time though. It wasn't a painful ache it was calming feeling, like I was on top of a cloud. I felt my breathing slow. Was I even breathing anymore? I don't know. Abruptly, everything went completely silent. All movement around me slowed down to an excruciating pace. I could feel my slow pulse pounding throughout my body. Should it be that slow? Probably not. At this moment I felt no pain, I felt no sorrow, I was only amazed by all that surrounded me. I still could hear nothing, and yet I was calm.

The faces above me slowly grew panicked. I smiled, as I saw them shout silently at me. I was happy they were here. I felt my body shake slowly, probably from them.

As cliché as this was, I felt like everything went still, and the light went out in my eyes. I took my last, wheezy, breath.

I was encompassed by the dark.

**A/N: *Cue dramatic music* Not sure if you guys will hate me or love me! I hope you enjoy and keep the review coming they really make my day :) Thank you so much for reading and reviewing I love hearing your thoughts!**


	10. Chapter 10

My eyes blinked open, expecting to see blinding light but only seeing black. Was this what heaven was like? Consciousness fades in and out, and I can't tell if I'm dreaming or not… I tried to move my body, stunned when my hands met the cold metal beside me. I was trapped in some kinds of stainless steel box. Was I in a coffin? This was like those horror movies when you think you're dead but end up coming back to life buried alive.

I started to panic, but for once my heart didn't feel like it was pounding out of my chest. I breathed in and out and tried to move my legs, but I was restrained. I was laying on my back. I let my eyes adjust to the darkness, and could see clearer than ever. I looked up and saw my metallic reflection in the steel above me. Boy did I look pale… I looked like a ghost. I tried to plant my feet as best as I could on the wall closest to my feet, hearing the clang of the metal as I did so. I squeezed my hands through the tight space, and above my head, and pushed against that wall too. I heard a click, then I rolled out.

The room was dark, and had a nasty smell to it. The smell burned my nostrils. I had never smelt something so horrible. The stench in this place was overwhelming; it smelt like uncooked chicken had been left out in a plastic bag for a few days. There was also a chemical small that was overpowering me. I glanced around the room. There was a few hospital beds, some tables, and there was chemicals in the corner of the room. I looked back into the compartment I had just rolled out of. I was in some kind of rolling out drawer. There were compartments all over the stainless steel unit.

I moved my hands and feet, hopping off of the rolling bed. I closed it back into its and looked at tag written on the front of it.

**Anna Miller**

**Deceased by unknown virus (Possibly associated by drugs)**

I stumbled back, falling on to a cold stainless steel table. That's when it all came back to me. I thought I had died. I remember seeing their faces above me, I had died. I glanced around the room, and made a realization.

I was in a morgue. I looked down at my body. I was completely naked— which I had no idea how I hadn't noticed that before — and there was a little tag around my big toe. I didn't even have to look at it to know what it is.

I felt like crying, but I don't think I could have anymore. I searched the room for any clothes before someone came into the morgue. I found an oversized, sweaty, hospital gown and put it on. I slipped through the door of the morgue, making sure the coast was clear, then walked down the hall.

I gave nervous smiles to the people I passed in the hallway, finally making it to the elevator.

I was alone, luckily. I prayed no one would recognize me. I should be dead, and if not dead at least extremely life-threatening ill like I was before. At least I thought I was ill.

I walked out of the hospital and made my way onto the sidewalk, heading towards my house. I debated calling Melissa, or Scott on the payphone, but decided against it. I had no idea what was going on, or what time it was, or if this was real or not.

If I was standing right now, I couldn't have died. This must have been some kind of sick joke. I didn't die. I was absolutely sure of it. I sleep walked, I dreamt it, but I could not have died.

I clutched my chest, feeling an aching pain in my chest. My bare feet hurt from the rocky pavement beneath me, but I kept walking. I looked up at the sky. It was clearly night time, but how late? Seeing the traffic of the hospital it must have been really late, like 2 or 3 am. Surprisingly, I wasn't cold. I should have been freezing at this time of night. I _should _have been freezing in the morgue. They're supposed to keep temperatures really low to preserve bodies, even I knew that.

Hopefully someone would be awake when I got home. Scott would be awake, he would hear me. That was something I was sure that I didn't dream. I wasn't scared of Scott, I trusted him more than ever now.

My fast walk home, picked up to a light jog. When I reached the house after half an hour of walking I knocked on the door, not to loud so I wouldn't wake everybody. After tapping on the door a few times, I gave up. Everyone must have been asleep, even Scott.

I prayed my window was open…

I walked over to the side of the house and found my window. I raised my hand to check if the window was locked, but a stir of movement inside stopped me. I peered into the window. There was someone in my bed. I could hear their sobs from out here. I knocked on the window, suspicious of who was asleep in my room. The sobs paused, and someone rose from my bed. A dark figure walked towards the window, then pulled it open.

"Stiles?" I cocked my head at him.

His wide eyes peered into mine, then he collapsed backwards.

"Oh my God." I squeezed through the window, not caring that I was possibly flashing people through my hospital gown. He was completely out. I tried to shake his body awake, but it was no use. I kneeled on the ground, and pulled his head onto my lap.

I heard the stampede of footsteps upstairs, louder than I thought I could hear.

Three bodies burst into my room, all of their mouths agape.

"Oh so when I pound on the door none of you hear, but when Stiles faints you hear it?" I said.

I expected them to run to an unconscious Stiles, but instead they ran to me. All of them had different reactions. Scott pinned my wrists to the bed, screaming at me.

"Who are you? What the hell… This is impossible! Who are you?"

Isaac just stared at the commotion.

Melissa burst into tears, whispering "She's alive… She's alive…"

I escaped out of Scott's grasp, proud of myself at the strength.

"How did you do that?" Scott screamed at me, lurching his body forward at me. I crawled off the bed and backed up against the far wall, my hands in surrender to show him that I meant no harm.

"Scott it's me. It's me Scott."

He shook his head, and I saw his red eyes. He was angry. He moved even closer to me, and I could sense heat radiating off of him. "It's not."

"I swear it's me Scott. I swe—"

A loud gasp silenced us all. Stiles shot up from his position, gulping breaths of air. "I thought I saw…" He breathed, "I thought…" He shot his head to me. He just started at me for a few seconds, still fighting to catch his breath. "I think I'm hallucinating."

I bit my dry, cracked, lips. "It's me Stiles."

His ragged breathing continued, as he pulled himself up using the bed. He stood, in a shaky position. He stumbled over to me, wrapping his arms around my waist.

I was startled, but then accepted the embrace. When he finally let go, he held onto the wall for support.

I pursed my lips then turned to Scott. "I swear it's me. You said you can tell when someone's lying right? Then listen to my heartbeat."

Scott shook his head, then his face grew distorted.

"That's just it though…"

"What's just it?" I retorted. "Scott, what? What's wrong with me? What happened?"

"There's no heart beat. It's just silent."

I shivered, looking to the other werewolf in the room for confirmation. He nodded. "That's not just it," Isaac started, "You smell different."

I cocked my head, not sure if I wanted to know the answer to this question. "How so?"

Isaac peered over to Scott, then back to me. "You smell inhuman. I know that probably doesn't make sense, but your scent gives off a different emotion. One that doesn't feel like a normal human being."

"But I **am** human." I tried to convince myself.

I felt a hand on my shoulder but didn't even turn to it. "Anna," Stiles paused, "You died."

"No I didn't." Tears welled up in my eyes and I shook my head. I wasn't sure if I was trying to tell them, or myself. "No I didn't. I didn't die." The tears threatened to pool over.

I looked to Scott, who nodded. "We watched you die on the bed. I heard your heart stop. You died a good seven hours ago."

I shook my head over and over, seeing the blur of the room in front of me. "No I didn't."

Melissa came over to me, embracing me and nodding. The tears betrayed me, and pooled over on to my face. I cried on her shoulder, her sleeve soaking them up. I breathed in her overpowering floral scent, then released from her embrace and collapsed on my bed, crying. I couldn't have died. I thought it was a dream. What the hell was happening to me… I died, came back to life, and now my heart wasn't beating. Was this heaven or hell?

I continued to sob, then felt someone pull the sheets over me. I let the pillow soak up my tears now. I could feel the comforting warm hands of my loved ones on me.

I sobbed until unconsciousness took over me.

* * *

It wasn't the morning light that woke me, or the sounds of birds chirping, not even my alarm clock. It was the hissing noise of a kettle, which sounded like it was right beside me. I covered my ears with my hands and fell off of my bed.

I writhed on the floor as the piercing hiss continued to shake my head. The thundering noise echoed through me, causing a migraine to occur.

I continued to thrash about on the floor, as if that would help make the deafening whistle go away. My head hurt, and my ears felt like they were bleeding.

I heard someone shuffle, a loud shuffle, and then saw someone rising from my bed in my peripheral. It was Stiles. He rubbed his eyes with his fists and walked over to me, rubbing my back.

I moaned a loud noise, probably unneeded but I was trying to drown out the noise of the hiss.

He came over to me and rubbed my back, screaming things like "Anna, what's wrong?" and "Anna are you okay?" "What's happening?"

I ignored his questions and continued to press my hands against my ears. A few minutes passed and the noise finally faded. To my dismay, another sound pierced my ears, just as I thought I would be okay. The sound of a ticking clock vibrated through me. The noise was so loud, it made me feel sick. I curled into a fetal position on the floor and rubbed my forehead, trying to reduce the massive migraine I had.

_Tick. Tock. Tick. Tock. Tick. Tock._

I felt like I had no space to breath. I curled even tighter into a ball, wrapping my arms around my legs and rocking myself back and forth, trying to calm myself.

The noise was just so loud.

It was so loud.

A slamming door interrupted the earsplitting ticking.

Scott rushed in, and I tried to listen to the sound of his voice but it was so hard. The room started to spin and my head hurt even more. It was like a pulsating explosion, bursting through my head constantly. I felt like my brain needed to get out of my head. My head was pounding with such intensity that it gave a drummer a run for his money.

Scott shook my ball-formed body, but I continued to ignore them. If I paid any attention to them I feel like my head would literally explode.

I managed to moan the words, "It's so loud…" Not sure if they could hear them or not.

I rocked my body back and forth, and a warming pair of arms encompassed themselves around me. I didn't have to look at who it was to know that it was Stiles. I was unsure if he was trying to hold me still or if he was trying to calm me down. Maybe both.

Blood roared behind my ears in time with the hammer pounding my head. It took me a moment to realize that it wasn't my heart beat I was hearing. It was Stiles'.

I started to scream, more like moan a scream.

A lub-dub sound continued to ring through my ears.

This was impossible. I had never been so scared of something in my life. How could I hear these things? Better yet, how could I stop hearing these noises?

I tried to focus on what Scott was yelling at me, as Stiles rocked me in my arms. The room began to spin, splitting in two, but I tried to focus. "Anna. Listen to me. What's going on?"

I stared at him for a few awkwardly long seconds, trying to process his words. "Everything is so loud…" I raised my hands to my ears again, but the sound of Stiles' heartbeat continued to be there. "How can I hear these things?"

"What are you hearing?" Stiles asked.

"Everything!" I screamed. "I can hear everything. I can hear the clock in your room, Scott. I can hear the kettle Melissa's boiling right now. I can hear what the neighbors are saying beside us."

Scott furrowed his brows, not understanding fully what was going on. He stared at me like I was some project he needed to work on. Like I didn't make sense, but he was going to try to make sense of me. Isaac walked in then. He was trying to assess the situation.

The lub-dub sound of Stiles' heart didn't stop, nor did it lessen. The volume of it seemed to get even louder actually. "Stop it!" I screamed, not at anything particular. "Make it stop."

Stiles looked to Scott and I curled into Stiles' chest, rocking myself back and forth still. "What's she talking about?" he asked.

Scott shrugged, "I have no idea." His voice turned into a whisper, intending for me not to hear it. I probably wouldn't have heard it if it weren't for my newfound hearing. "What I do know though, is that something is seriously wrong with her. She's something supernatural and we need to find out what."

"I can hear you" I said. "It's so loud… Your heartbeat is so loud…" I turned to Stiles.

He was bug eyed. "So what? Am I supposed to stop my heart?" He teased.

I almost laughed. _Almost. _

"Everything is so loud…" I cried out.

Stiles' arms tightened around me even more then. The sound faded a little bit, but it was still there. And I had a feeling it would be content there for a while. I closed my eyes, a little calmer now, and laid my head on Stiles' chest again.

His heartbeat sped up at that gesture, but I ignored it. I was just glad he was there to comfort me.

"So will someone tell me what's going on?" Isaac asked, oblivious to the circumstances.

Scott pivoted from his position turning towards Isaac. "She has hearing like us, I don't know how, but she does."

Isaac scratched his head, and shifted his weight.

I stood up from my position, still hearing the background noise of Stiles' beating heat, and sat on my bed. My stomach growled, and it didn't take supernatural hearing to hear that.

"Are you hungry?" Scott asked.

I nodded. "Well, I mean, I did die, so…"

"We'll make you some food, but then it's time for questions."

I nodded, and watched Scott and Isaac head out of my room. Stiles stood from the floor too, ready to exit as well. I grabbed his wrist, maybe a little harder then I should have. "Wait!"

He spun back around to me, looking into my eyes.

"C-Come sit." I patted the bed with the palm of my hand. "I want to talk."

I moved back on my bed to lie down into a more comfortable position, shutting my eyes and listening to the lub-dub sound. I felt his body sit on the bed.

"What do you wanna talk about…?" He asked.

"Lots of stuff." I responded, taking a moment to pause before I bombarded him. I decided to start in chronological order. "What happened after I died?"

"We cried for hours," There was a pain in his voice when he said that. "And eventually they moved your body out."

"Does anyone else know I'm dead?"

"No," I'm sure Stiles was shaking his head right now, "Not even the police. Just us and a nurse, and another guy that works in the morgue who moved your body."

I sighed. "Did they figure out what killed me?"

"No." His voice was monotone. "They labeled it as an unknown virus, or something associated with a drug."

"I know" I responded. I thought back to my toe tag and the label on the door of my morgue-bed.

"What do you thinks wrong with me?" I asked, folding my arms behind my head and finally opening my eyes to see Stiles, who was already looking at me.

He shrugged. "I have no idea. I'm just glad you're okay now."

I didn't respond to that, because I'm not sure if I was happy that I was alive. I'm not sure if I was even okay. "Why were you in my bed?"

"In the morning? Or before I fainted?"

"Both."

"Before I fainted, I slept there because I wanted to. I was just so sad, we all were. And to be honest, I didn't feel like sleeping on Scott's floor. And as for being in there just now…" he laughed. "Well…"

I smiled. "What? What's wrong?"

He chuckled, looking down nervously at his hand and moving a few inches closer to me on the bed. I heard the sound of his heartbeat speed up. It was kind of useful, this hearing. But also horrible… "You wouldn't let me leave last night."

I cocked my head, and he continued.

"You kept saying 'Don't leave. You have to stay here Stiles.' And literally wouldn't let me leave, so I just slept on the floor. You woke up halfway in the night and got mad at me and forced me onto the bed. You don't remember?"

I laughed. At first, I didn't believe him. But then, it kind of made sense. I didn't remember saying that stuff, but I probably had said it. I wonder why I did though.

"Well thanks for staying," I laughed embarrassingly.

"No biggie." He smiled, "What happened when you woke up?"

I sighed. "Well…I woke up in the dark, but somehow I could see, which I guess is on the list of things wrong with me." I shrugged. "But anyways, I woke up in a morgue. After remembering what happened I tried to find a hospital gown then ran here."

Stiles wiggled his eyebrows. "Oh."

I nodded.

"Have you looked at yourself since you got out?"

I shook my head. "Why?"

He stood from the bed, and held a hand out to me. "I think you should."

I took the hand and stood up from the bed. I made my way to the washroom and turned to face the mirror, Stiles behind me in the reflection.

The girl in the mirror wasn't me. At least, it didn't look like me. My hair was long and shiny, and in perfect, thick, curls. My skin was flawless and pale, very pale. I looked like a ghost. My eyes were an icy blue, bluer then anything I had seen. Even my jaw line seemed to look different. It was chiseled to a nice heart shape face. My dimples were more noticeable, my body more perfectly proportioned, and my skin was still extremely pale. I looked at my pale body in the mirror, still wearing the smelly hospital gown.

"What the…"

Stiles nodded in the reflection of the mirror. "Yeah. You don't look like you. Well, you know what I mean. The normal you. The _you _you."

"This is weird." I stated.

He nodded. "Come on let's go"

We made our way out of the washroom and into the kitchen. Melissa was there making breakfast, which consisted of bacon, eggs, and toast.

She wandered over to me, putting a reassuring hand on my back. "You alright?"

I nodded, smiling slightly.

We sat around the table in a circle, silently. When Melissa finished cooking, she gave each four of us a plate.

"So none of you are going to school today?" I asked, bewildered.

They all shook their heads.

Isaac spoke up, "You think we would after last night?"

I shrugged, "I don't know, maybe."

We all picked at our food, eating in silence.

It was weird. When I tasted the food it didn't give me the satisfactory taste my hunger longed for. I didn't even finish my plate of food.

"I thought you were hungry?" Scott asked.

I scooped the scraps of my food into the garbage can and placed my plate in the sink. "I am hungry; I guess I'm just not feeling well."

Scott furrowed his brows at me, and gave me that look again. The look where he thought something was up with me, where he thought I was normal.

Scott motioned for us to sit on the sofa in the living room so we could talk.

He asked me about when I woke up and I told him what I had told Stiles. I knew just as much as they did— which was nothing.

"So what now? You just have supernatural hearing and the strength that a werewolf has?"

I cocked my head, confused at the mentioning of my strength.

"Last night," Scott gestured with his hands, "You pushed me off of you when I pinned you down. That's kind of impossible considering my strength."

I shrugged, watching Stiles walk across from the kitchen into the living room, taking a seat beside Isaac on the other sofa. "Like I said Scott; I know just as much as you."

I turned to Isaac, whose face was blank, staring off into space.

"Isaac?" I asked. "You alright?" I thought back to what Scott had told me in the hospital room, when he was explaining lycanthropy and was keeping me up to date on what was happening. Maybe whatever those demon warrior ninja things had done something bad to him when they marked his neck.

He nodded, "Yeah. But what if that blood had something to do with you coming back to life? Scott said you were attacked and they drugged you with it. What id that's why you're alive again?"

My gaze fell to the floor. What if it did have something to do with that? I was just about to say something when the feeling of nausea swept over me. I pained expression must have appeared on my face because everyone in the room grew concerned for me.

I felt something surge from my gut and move into my throat, and that was my cue to sprint to the washroom.

I could feel the bile filling my mouth as I slammed the door to the washroom. I collapsed on the floor and lifted the toilet seating, vomiting a disgusting mouthful of bile.

I continued to heave for a few seconds, then fell back against the floor, trying to catch my breath as the tears from the lack of breath streamed down my face.

A number of loud—excruciatingly loud from my new found hearing— footsteps paraded down the hallway. I stood up from the floor and washed my mouth out, spitting out the repulsive taste. I opened the door just before they reached it, and all three of them where in a frozen position getting ready to knock on the door.

I stared at them for a few seconds, then pushed past them, returning to the living room. I sat on the coach, and flicked on the TV, listening to the loud buzzing sound it made as it turned on. I covered my ears with my hands. It buzzed, making the throbbing migraine return. The sound of Stiles' heartbeat had faded now, and all I could hear was this, and the sounds of the footsteps that walked down the hallway to meet me.

I turned the television on and reclined on the sofa, turning to their befuddled faces.

"What?" I shrugged.

Isaac spoke first, "Are you just going to completely ignore the fact that you can't seem to keep food down?"

I curled my lips over my teeth then sighed. "I don't know. I just felt sick. I'll eat something later when I feel better. I have no idea what's wrong with my body."

Isaac shook his head, and sat beside me on the couch. They all took a seat in the living room, and we watched television for the rest of the day, I even took a nap at one point. I went for a walk later in the afternoon. Throughout the day I tried to eat, but I kept vomiting everything up. Scott promised that tomorrow we were going to ask Derek's uncle, Peter Hale, for some help. He said he was experienced in a lot of supernatural and might have an idea of what was going on with me. After we all discussed that, we went to sleep.

* * *

I woke up in the morning, seeing Stiles asleep in the bean bag chair across from me. I smiled, trying not to wake him, and grabbed my clothes, heading to the bathroom to get changed in case he woke up.

I changed into clothes, and started to feel dizzy. I grabbed on to the sink in front of me, trying to keep myself standing. My strength failed me, and I toppled over onto the floor, my vision going blurry. I heard the loud footsteps and The bathroom door swung open, hitting my foot. A saw a face above me, before everything went dark.

My vision went in and out, my hearing as well. I could feel my consciousness fade in and out as well. I had no idea what time it was. It felt like seconds had passed, but now that I looked around, I was in my bed, surrounding by faces.

"What happened?"

Scott, who was sitting on the foot of my bed, spoke first. "You fainted. Probably from your lack of food intake…"

I rubbed my forehead. It hurt. A lot.

"What time is it?"

"It's three in the afternoon. You were out for a while." Stiles replied.

I bit my lip. There was so many weird things happening to me, this was nothing new.

"You need to eat, Anna. We need to find some way to keep the food in you, or you'll probably die."

Everyone turned to Isaac's harsh words.

He shrugged. "Just telling the truth."

"He's right," I concurred, "I have to get the food to stay in me."

"But how?" Stiles asked.

"You think I know?" I shrugged.

There was unison of sighs in the room, then Melissa walked in. "Hey kids, I'm on my way to work. Tomorrow you guys are all going to school, except you Anna. I think you need a few days off."

Another unison of sighs.

"I'm off to work, I'll be back late, so don't wait up."

We all nodded. "See ya" I said.

She smiled, walking over to me and giving me a hug before she left. She put a hand on Scott's shoulder, smiling at him, then exited the room. I could hear her start her car and drive off. I shivered. This hearing freaked me out. My stomach growled, and that's when I first started to feel the stabbing pains and the empty wasted gnawing feeling of hungry.

"I'm so hungry." I cried.

Stiles licked his lips, then stood from where he was. "I'll get you something to eat."

I smiled at him as he walked out of the room.

"You're just going to puke it back up."

I gnawed my lip. "Maybe. But I have to try to keep eating." The pain continued inside me, and I tried to ignore it but I was just so hungry.

I licked my lips as Stiles returned with a peanut butter and jam sandwich a few minutes later.

I ate, as slow as possible despite my hunger, and tried to keep the food down. Just like the last few times, it came flying back out of my mouth.

I sat in the washroom, and could feel the hunger eat away inside of me. I was so hungry. I couldn't even keep down a glass of water. I collapsed on the floor, after washing the rancid taste out of my mouth, and broke down.

I was going to die. Again. And I couldn't got to a doctor, because God knows what the hell was wrong with me. I could hear things that are impossible to hear, I had no heartbeat, I couldn't keep food or water down for the life of me, and I kept blacking out, not to mention the fact that I died and came back to life. I could hear there footsteps outside the door but I ignored it, kicking my feet against the door to try to keep them out.

I could feel the tears stream down my face. My emotions were all over the place. They were so heightened and nothing seemed to make sense anymore. I'm so happy one second, and then depressed the next. This wasn't normal. None of this was normal.

They continued to knock on the door, asking what was wrong with me, worrying about me. I was getting annoyed. Extremely annoyed.

"Anna open the frickin' door." Stiles yelled

"GO AWAY!" It came out of nowhere. I was just so happy, so depressed, so agitated, I couldn't take it anymore. MY head was starting to spin again and the achy feeling in my stomach continued. "JUST GO AWAY. LEAVE ME ALONE."

I heard them all go silent.

I burst into more tears. I felt this rage inside me grow. I had no idea why I was mad, or who I was mad at, but I was angry.

Next thing I knew, I smashed the bathroom window and hopped through it. I sprinted as fast as I could. I ran across the street, cut across through another, then turned left and ran into the forest. My breathing was hard and exasperated, but I didn't feel that normal asthmatic breath that I usually did. Of course I didn't. Everything about me had changed. I had no idea what was still the same about me, or what wasn't.

I felt a pang in my hand, and immideately slowed to a slow jog. My hand had blood all over it, from smashing through the window. The weirdest part was that my hand had pinkish scars all over it. The cut's were healing.

I rolled my eyes. "What else is wrong with me." I continued to watch my hand, and the pink scars eventually went to my naturally skin tone. There was nothing left but blood. If it wasn't for the blood, I wouldn't have been sure if I actually did punch through the window. There was no evidence of anything besides the blood. Nothing.

I sighed, and fell to the ground.

A twig cracking behind me, or maybe hundreds of yards away for all I know, caught my attention. I jerked my head towards the noise, to see a small rabbit staring at me. My eyes were locked in its. The hunger inside me started to grow even more, just looking at the rabbit.

I shook my head to myself. That was fucked up. Thinking of eating a rabbit…

I pondered again about it for a few seconds, even hearing its heartbeat. Another train of thought intercepted that one. That was completely messed up! Who would do that. _Who would think that._ Something was seriously wrong with me. I needed to know what was wrong with me, and I needed to know soon, before starvation takes over me.

I looked up into the sky, seeing the sun fade behind the trees.

That was the last image I saw before I blacked out. Again.

* * *

I tried to pull open my heavy eyelids. It was sark, probably a few more horus had passed by. I was in my room again. I was getting sick of this place. For once, I woke up alone.

I propped up on one elbow, and instantly regretted it. AN aching pain shuttered through me. I felt like I did right before I died. Everything hurt. I felt like I couldn't move anything, and everything had a dull aching feeling to it.

"Scott!" My voice cracked as I called his name, like I hadn't talked in a while.

It only took him a few seconds to come running into my room, pushing open the door. "You're awake!" He walked closer to my bed and threw his hands up in the air. They fell a few seconds later and his excited face turned into a frown. "And you're in pain."

I nodded. "How can you tell?"

He bent down to my level and placed his hands over mine. He scrunched his eyes shut and gripped my hands tighter. My mouth was agape at what I saw. A black liquid seeped from my veins, into his. Suddenly, the pain was gone. I still felt this numbing feeling, but I wasn't in pain.

"How did you do that?!"

He laughed. "Remember, I told you."

I smiled, then remembered what he had told me. Scott could take away pain, it was one of his werewolf powers.

I hadn't noticed that Stiles and Isaac walked in, but they did. They both sat on the foot of my bed.

I turned to the them. "Hey, I'm sorry about earlier. I don't know what's wrong with me."

Stiles smiled, and Isaac just looked at me. "Don't worry about it. "

"No I'm really sorry. Somethings wrong with me…"

"You think we don't know that already?" Scott asked.

"No." I continued, "Something is really wrong with me. I fainted again. And, I mean, I can't move my body. I'm in so much pain right now and my body is starting to feel numb. And I have this… This hunger inside of me and its indescribable. But its eating me away. It's killing me. I am so hungry, and I shouldn't be this hungry."

A saw a flicker of fear in Stiles' eyes. I looked to Scott. "I need to find out what's wrong with me. I ended to do something. Or else I'll die… Again." I breathed.

"We'll figure out something. I promise." Scott inched closer towards me. "We're not going to let you die again." He averted his eyes to Stiles and Isaac, then back to me.

I nodded, trying to smile and fight back a few tears. They escaped, and streamed down my face, but I ignored them. I had never cried so much then I did in these last few days.

I rested my head on the pillow and looked at the clock. It was only nine o'clock at night but I was extremely tired, and they could sense that. I felt a weight lift off my bed, and looked to Isaac.

"Well. We should let you sleep. We'll see you in the morning and try to figure this out." He said.

I smiled. "Okay" My voice croaked.

They all stood from their position, and headed out of the room. Stiles was last to walk out.

"Wait" I called back, "Stiles."

He pivoted back to me, stunned. He pinted a finger at himself, and shrugged. He looked behind himself then back to me. "Me?"

I laughed. "Yes you. You're the only Stiles here, aren't you? Well… You're probably the only Stiles on this earth."

He grinned, that same grin that always made me happy. That one that I could look into and feel happy. The one that made me forget the bad and remember the good. The one that took away the pain.

He shut the door behind him, trying to stop the loud creak that it made, and walked towards me. I patted the bed beside me. "Come here."

His eyes widened, wider then I'd ever seen, and he jumped in the bed, pulling the covers over himself. I turned to face him, and he turned to face me. Our noses almost touching. I could hear the sound of his heartbeat; rapidly beating, and his breathing accelerated. He was nervous. That was cute.

I tried to make conversation. "So isn't your dad wondering where you've been the last few days?"

He shrugged. "He knows. I told him what happened with you."

I went bug-eyed. "He knows?"

He nodded. "My dad knows everything."

I pursed my lips. "Oh."

His eyes averted from my face, nervously.

"What the hell is wrong with me…" I could feel another pang of hunger hit me.

He tensed up beside me. "I don't know Anna. But we will find out. I promise you."

I bit my lip. For the thousandth time that day, I started to cry.

He put an arm around me, and I let him. I curled into his chest. "Don't cry Anna." He reassured. "It's okay."

I continued to cry in his arms.

Eventually after a few minutes, the tears stopped and we just lay there in silence.

I listened to the sound of his heartbeat and the weirdest thing happened. My sense of smell seemed to overpower me. The sweetest, most delicious smell entered my nostrils. It smelled like a buffet. I continued to breathe in the scent. All I could think about was that scent. I breathed in and out.

"What is that smell?"

Stiles twitched beside me. "What smell?"

I shut my eyes, and focused on the scent. I wanted it. Whatever it was, I wanted it. And I wanted it bad. I continued to sniff the air, trying to follow the scent. I moved to the right, and couldn't smell it as strongly. I moved to the left, and the smell encompassed me even more. I propped myself on an elbow, and looked to Stiles. It was him. He smelt like that.

My eyes widened.

The weirdest part was, I still wanted the scent. I wanted it. I was hungry, and I wanted it **so** bad.

The beating of his heart was all I could hear. The smell. The sound. All of it was overpowering me.

I closed my eyes, as if shutting out one of my six senses would help the others. The smell was so mouth-watering. I could feel the hunger inside me grow even more. I was just so hungry…

I opened my eyes, and Stiles shot upward. "Anna. Your eyes… They're red…"

I could hardly hear him over the sound of his heart beat.

Next thing I know, I was biting into his neck.

**A/N: Not sure if you guys will still read this... I hope most of you will and I hope you still like the story! Please tell me what you think :) And I'm sorry if you hate me and don't like the story anymore! Let me know if I should continue writing this if some of you are still interested!**


	11. Chapter 11

The burning sensation in my throat was finally quenched. I don't know how I did it, but I bit through his flesh. The taste of his blood was so…. Indescribable. It was amazing. The hunger pain was finally going away. The only weird part was; I was feeding off of Stiles' blood.

I continued to let the warm liquid trickled down my throat, and I startled on top of him, still biting into his neck.

I heard footsteps from upstairs and immediately knew who it was.

Just like the last few times they had down this, the door slammed open and I could sense Isaac and Scott.

It was then that I caught a scent of them. And let me tell you… It was disgusting. Just like my new heightened sense, I could smell the scent of them. Scott's smelled like…. Well… a wet dog. He smelled like a wet dog mixed with cheap cologne, which was ironic for him being a werewolf. Isaac smelt similar, but had a distinct different smell. His scent was more foresty, like the smell of campfire, mixed with wet dog of course.

I flared my nostrils, smelling the bad scent.

I continued to bite into Stiles' neck and it was amazing. I felt better and better as the seconds passed.

"I think I know what she is, guys…" Stiles whispered, trying not to startle me.

I couldn't see their faces, but I imagined them standing there with their mouths agape.

Isaac nervously laughed.

With every gulp of the delicious maroon liquid, I could feel my body finally become normal. After days and days of my body not feeling right, it finally felt content. I finally felt like I was myself… Well not really myself. My body was healing itself. The weirdest part was, I finally felt alive. I felt more alive than I have ever in my life. I could hear things I couldn't hear before, smell things, and people, I felt this strength in me—like I could take anyone in a fight— and I had this feeling in me. I had this energy that felt like it was going to burst inside of me. It was a good feeling.

I felt Stiles relax beside me, and he started to pant. I continued to drink.

"Are you okay, Stiles?" Scott questioned

He gulped. "Yeah I just… I feel super tired."

"Probably from loss of blood." Isaac murmured.

Scott moved around to the side of the bed I was on, and put a hand on my shoulder. "Okay, Anna, I think it's time to stop. Stiles is going to lose too much blood."

But I couldn't. I couldn't stop. It was so good. _So good._ The taste of it made me feel euphoric.

I swatted his hand away, and gripped the side of Stiles' head with my hands. I was sucking harder now, trying to get as much as I could out of this boy. It was so unbelievably delicious.

"Anna." He warned in a stern voice. "Time to stop."

I bit harder into Stiles' neck, getting a better grip with my teeth so Scott couldn't take me away from him.

He grabbed my shoulders and tried to pull me away with his supernatural strength, but I pushed him down to the ground, with my new supernatural strength. It was amazing to have this much power. I felt on top of the world.

Scott grunted and walked back over to me. "Isaac help me."

I felt Isaac's presence near me, now. Two pair of hands gripped me on my body now. I released my mouth from Stiles' neck and whipped around to them.

I hissed at them.

I felt their grips loosen for a second, in fear, as they moved back a little. I turned back to Stiles, but they both grabbed my shoulders, and tugged me onto the floor.

I hissed at them once again, baring my teeth. Scott didn't hesitate this time. He held me in a headlock against the floor. "You need to stop." He warned.

It was like a switch in me went off. I came back to reality and my face turned from mad, to sad. I had almost killed Stiles. I pushed Scott off of me and propped up to see Stiles on my bed. He was wheezing, and he had a dazed look on his face.

A hand flew to my mouth, covering whatever whimpering noises that might have escaped my mouth at that moment. "Is he okay?"

Scott stood up "I don't know…" He turned to Isaac. "Get some water and a cookie, or something or him to eat to make him feel better."

Isaac nodded, and exited the room without saying a word.

"You," He pointed to me. "Go to the washroom and get cleaned up."

I nodded, just like Isaac had, and exited the room without a word as well. I ran to the washroom and turned to the mirror. My pale face was covered in blood, like a child with chocolate. I couldn't even look at myself. I was disgusting. The worst part was, my eyes were red. Bright, glowing, blood, red. Just like Scotts. Not only that… I had two little fangs on my teeth. That gave me confirmation to what I was. I breathed in and out.

I washed my face to get rid of the red stains. When I wiped my face with the towel, I was surprised to see the fangs and my red eyes disappear. It was eerie how I looked. I didn't like it.

I walked back to my bedroom to see Stiles guzzling a glass of water, with a half-eaten cookie placed beside him.

"Stiles…" I started. I had no words to say to him. No explanation. I had no idea how to apologize. If it weren't for Scott and Isaac I could have killed him. "I'm so sorry."

He let out a weak laugh. "It's okay."

I knew it wasn't okay, even if Stiles thought so, but I decided to drop the subject.

I lay at the foot of my bed and looked at Stiles nibbling at his cookie.

"At least we know what you are." Isaac laughed nervously.

I should've smiled there, but I didn't.

"I didn't even think vampire's existed…" Scott whispered.

I shrugged, "Neither did I."

"Surprise" Isaac said, laughing again.

I sighed, and fell back against the bed, relaxing against Stiles' legs. "What am I going to do?"

"We'll help you." Stiles breathed out.

Scott nodded. "Stiles was there for me when I turned, and trust me… It was bad. If he helped me transform, the three of us can help you."

I smiled. "Thank you, guys." I really had such great friends. They were there for me and I was thankful for that. "So when do you think I can go back to school?"

Scott laughed. "Not until you can be around humans without trying to kill them."

I was a little offended, but laughed anyways. "It must have been that guy at the party, when he shoved the blood down my throat."

Scott pondered my statement for a second, than nodded. "Maybe."

"I think I'm going to take Stiles home tonight, he should get some rest in his own bed."

A wave of sadness washed over me. I wanted Stiles to stay over again, but I knew I couldn't be trusted with him alone after what just happened.

Stiles stood up from my bed, stumbling over. Luckily I caught him. My face was right near his neck, where the dry blood was. I heard the sound of his slow heart beat and felt a small bit of hunger creep inside of me. I pushed him away from me and towards Scott. "Get him away." I gulped. "Get his neck cleaned up, too."

Scott nodded, and exited the room with Stiles. Stiles smiled before he exited, and whispered "Bye, Anna." I was sure I could only hear it. No human could.

I smiled to myself and fiddled with my hands. After all that he was still there for me. I had almost killed him and he didn't seem the slightest bit phased by me.

Isaac put a heartening hand on my shoulder before he left my room, shutting the door behind him.

* * *

My body shook, and trembled, and vibrated.

I rolled over and opened my eyes. Scott was shaking me awake. I gripped his hands and threw them off my body, a little too hard. He stumbled backwards. He blinked in confusion.

I rubbed my eyes and sat up in my bed, "Aw, crap. Sorry Scott! I still can't get used to being this strong." I looked down to my hands, as if there was some invisible light source coming from my hands that showed my strength.

He jumped up into a stance. "It's alright," he smiled. "Get up though, and be ready in ten minutes. We're going to talk someone."

"Aren't you supposed to be at school?" I scratched my head, "And talk to who?"

He waved my comment away. "Eh. You need to be babysat. Someone needs to watch you. And you'll see." He exited my room in a quick pace.

I groaned at his babysitting comment. What, were him Isaac and Stiles going to take turns skipping school till I was ready to go back? That was silly. I could take care of myself.

I hoped off my bed and closed my eyes, listening to the sounds of the world around me. Scott was heading to the kitchen. I could hear a dog barking, a bird chirping, and someone's telephone conversation. It was so amazing to hear all these noises. I felt gifted.

I opened my eyes again and headed to my closet, picking out a pretty dress and a jean jacket to go with it. I may have been overdressed for whoever we were going to see, but whatever. I hadn't dressed normally since the rave. I felt like that was years ago… It was weird how quickly time flies. I felt like I had been reborn now though.

I put mascara on, and some blush, then headed to the front to meet Scott. My car was still there, sitting in the driveway. I don't know what I expected but it just seemed weird. I felt like the last time I drove that was a lifetime ago.

Scott walked towards his motorcycle, picking his helmet up and placing it on his head.

"No, no, no…" I stopped him. "If we're going somewhere, I'm driving. I'm not going on your death-cycle."

He groaned, positioning his helmet back on the handle of his bike.

"I am not dieing again." I joked.

A small smile appeared on Scott's face as he entered my car.

I turned the key's, starting the car. "So, where am I driving to exactly?"

"Derek's." He smiled, devilishly.

My eyebrows knitted together. "Huh?"

"We're not going to see Derek though." He reassured.

I shook my head and backed out of the driveway, heading towards the other werewolf's house.

It was a decently time consuming drive, but we made it there eventually. When we got up to Derek's place, I parked on the side of the road, and listened for sounds of vacancy.

I heard two heartbeats, which confused me. Should we have not been going to his house so early in the morning and intruding?

Scott must have sensed what I was thinking, because he could hear the heartbeats too. He just smiled at me and motioned for us to go in I opened the door and headed over to the big sliding door where the rave was held at. It was an odd house. Why did one man need so much space?  
Scott slid open the door to reveal two men. One, Derek, who I had met the other night and even tried to help. And the other, a man I had not seen before. He had stubble on his face, was a short man, but not too short. He had broad, muscular shoulders and a tough-looking body. He looked to be in his mid-thirties.

Their heads both whipped around to see us.

They looked like they hadn't been expecting us.

I turned to Scott annoyed as we walked down the steps closer to them. "You didn't tell them we were coming?"

He didn't respond, just looked at me then back to the two gentleman.

The older man who I didn't know stared at me with his brooding eyes. It was silent for a few seconds, as he stared at me. My eyes darted back and forth, between the man and Derek. Derek looked to the man. "What's wrong?"

The man took slow, leisurely steps towards me, ignoring Derek. He cocked his head to the left and his eyes narrowed at the sight of me. His eyebrows furrowed together and he lurched forward, inspecting me.

His voice startled me. It was very deep and menacing. "I haven't seen one of you guys in years." His confused face turned into a coy smile. He made circles around my body, examining me.

"Peter. What are you talking about?" Derek yelled. I couldn't help but think of Derek in his werewolf form. I had never seen him human before.

I assumed that Peter was the one Scott had told me about, Derek's uncle. He was the one who changed Scott and came back to life a little while ago through the use of Lydia.

"Listen." He hissed.

Derek's bushy eyebrows fused together, then realization spread across his face. "Why is there only three heartbeats?"

I could hear the sound of his pick up.

The man, Peter, smirked. He turned to me. I took a step back, feeling his warm breath on me. He reeked of wet dog, just like every werewolf. "Now where did you come from?"

I bit my lip. "Um… Washington?"

Derek huffed a laugh, and Peter rolled his eyes.

"You know what I mean, leech."

I winced at the nickname. "I would rather not be referred to as a parasitic segmented worm thank you very much." I retorted.

Once again, Peter rolled his eyes.

Scott answered for me, picking up Peter's frustration. "At the rave the other night someone poisoned her with blood, and then she died and came back to life."

Peter, finally, moved away from me and headed near the big, tall, glass, windows and leaned against a large table near it. He licked his lips. "Oh. So she doesn't know anything and you're running to me for help? I see how it is."

Scott pursed his lips.

Peter continued, laying on the table now, facing the ceiling and resting his hands behind is head, using them as a pillow. "Well…" he huffed, "You know the deal."

Scott groaned, throwing his hands up in the air.

"What is going on? Will someone please tell me?" Derek continued to question.

"What do you want?" Scott muttered through his teeth.

Peter did the same coy smile to himself. It was really menacing looking. "Her blood. A lifetime supply."

If I had a working heart, I'm sure it's beat would have sped up there. Whatever he was talking about definitely put me on edge. Scott was just as confused as I was.

Sensing our confusion, Peter continued. "Her blood can do wonders. Its literally a miracle healer." He shot up from his position and faced us as he sat on the table, gripping to its sides.

"Why do you need my blood? You're a werewolf you can heal yourself."

"When I need your blood, you give it to me. Deal?" He raised his eyebrows.

"Are you going to tell me why?" I didn't like this Peter guy. He was too cocky and way too demanding.

He shook his head, "But I will tell you the basics, and teach you how to control yourself."

"Control myself?"

He nodded. "You're going to need control."

I curled my lips over my teeth, anxiously.

"Deal?"

I looked to Scott, who gave me a slight nod in confirmation. I take a few strides towards the brooding, brawn, man and held my hand out.

"Deal."

He took my hand and a wide ominous grin spread across his face. "Great."

"Someone please tell me what's going on." Derek growled. I looked over to him, seeing his icy blue glowing eyes.

"I'm a vampire." I gave him a sarcastic smile, to shut him up. I winced at the word. It was the first time I had said it.

Derek took a few minutes to process the new information.

"Now, let's get teaching." I eagerly pushed Peter to teach me as soon as possible.

He licked his lips. "Okay… Where to start? Well, for the next few months you're going to be in living hell."

"Umm… What do you mean?"

He explained everything so naturally. Like he didn't care, only helped me because of the deal I had made with him. Not out of the goodness of his heart. I could tell Peter wasn't the kindest person. In fact, he didn't have a shed of kind in him.

He faced Scott, pointing at him. "Scott." He started, "You remember when I made your life a living hell?" he laughed, "On the full moon, you were a complete mess. I mean like a horrible catastrophe… You almost killed your girlfriend, Stiles…"

"Okay let's not reminisce about those times…" Scott interrupted.

He laughed. "Well, Anna will be going through that every day."

"O-Oh…" I stuttered.

"Now let's talk origin." He moved towards me. "Well, let's sum you up first." He motioned to me. "So you're a vampire. You won't die from the sunlight, but it's going to burn a little bit, and annoy you a hell of a lot more after your body fully transitions." I never thought, but since I had changed it was kind of annoying. It irritated my skin. "Take this." He walked over to the desk drawer and pulled out a small ring. It was just a simple silver band, almost like a wedding ring. I put the ring on, which was a perfect fit. I expected to feel something, like an electric current feeling run through me but there was nothing. "It will protect you from the sunlight. You have no heartbeat. You don't eat food, but I'm sure you already know that. There are only two things that can actually kill you: One of them is wooden stakes."

Scott raised his eyebrows. "That myth is true?"

"What's the other thing?" I asked.

"Werewolves. A bite from a werewolf can kill you." He smiled, baring his werewolf teeth that were now there.

I shuddered. "So what happens if someone shot me? Or someone snapped my neck?"

"You'll just come back to life. Your body will heal itself and you'll just pass out and come back to life later."

"What about old age?" Scott suggested.

"She doesn't age."

My mood went downhill from there. What was I supposed to do as my friends and family grew up? I was going to be seventeen forever…

"Have you made your first kill?"

I shifted my weight, raising my eyebrows. "My first kill?" I sighed. I couldn't take anymore of this. "What is that part of some vampire ritual in order for me to live?" I exaggerated.

Peter ignored my comment. "You have to feed on human blood or you'll die. Most new vampires end up killing their victims."

"Well she didn't kill Stiles." Scott objected.

Derek burst into a booming laughter. "Stiles? Really?"

I shook my head, annoyed at him. "I fed. Yes."

Same coy, menacing, smile. "Well its surprising you didn't kill Stiles."

I rolled my eyes, crossing my arms over my chest. "So how am I supposed to eat?"

He chuckled. "You have to feed."

I narrowed my eyebrows. "I'm not going to feed on innocent humans for the rest of my life."

He shrugged, turning away from me. "Well it's that or die."

"Is there any other alternative?"

"Well there is animal blood, but that's not very appetizing."

I felt relieved. I could never harm anybody. I was glad there was an alternative. At least something worked out in this mess.

"Anything else?"

He turned back to me and Scott. "You need to watch your emotions. They're going to be all over the place. Just make sure you control them. Besides that, there's nothing else I can think of."

I blew out a breath. That was good. I couldn't take any more information.

"Derek and Scott will help you with control, because it's not that much different from being a werewolf. I'll teach you how to use your senses."

Derek groaned. "Why should I help her?"

Peter glared at him, "Because she could be useful in a fight. We could use her, but not if she's out of control."

I tapped my foot on the floor, arms still crossed. "When are you going to help me use my senses?"

Peter gestured to the open, empty, floor in front of us. "Right now."

I took a step into the empty space. "Okay…"

Peter placed his hands on his hips. "So have you tried using your speed yet?"

I raised a brow, "My speed? Well not really I guess…"

"Well you're faster than us, I can tell you that."

Derek huffed a laugh from behind me.

I turned and glared at him, but he just smirked.

"How do I use my speed then?"

He held his hands out, gesturing with them. "You have to focus, and run."

"Um, Okay?"

"Follow me. Maybe going outside would be easier." He headed towards the large sliding doors, and we exited Derek's loft. We went outside and I felt a chill ran up my spine as we walked across the street. This was where I had been hit just a few days ago. I wonder if Stiles' dad had a lead yet.

We headed a few minutes into the forest, Scott and Derek trailing behind us. There was a clear opening in front of us, and we headed there.

"Okay," Peter stopped walking, "Try running. And focus."

I shrugged, "Okay." I moved one foot, then the other, faster and faster. I felt awkward as the three werewolves watched me run. I was running, but made no progress. I was running like every normal human being.

"Run faster!" I heard Peter yell.

I tried to pick up my pace, but it was no use.

"Come back." Peter groaned.

I did what he said and sprinted back to where they were, eyeing Scott and Derek before I faced Peter.

"Focus." Peter hissed. "You need to focus about everything around you. Not just the sounds, but your sight as well. You'll be surprised if you just focus how much more you'll see that you never noticed before."

I threw my hands in the air. "How am I supposed to do that?"

Peter rolled his eyes. "Focus, and run." He said sternly.

I headed off in the direction away from them sprinting as fast as I could. A few seconds later, I heard Peter's aggravating voice again.

"FASTER."

"How?" I whispered, knowing they could hear me with their hearing.

I heard another whisper coming from Peter, but he wasn't talking to me. It was something along the lines off, "This will make her run fast." And then a growling noise.

I continued to sprint.

It was silent for a few seconds then I heard the sound of a twig snapping behind me, and I slowed to a stop. I circled the air, only seeing some bushes and trees.

A growl erupted behind me.

I whipped around to face the noise. There was a pair of glowing eyes staring right into mine. I took a few steps backwards as a shape started to form outside of the bush. Peter came out of the bush completely now, and he just stared at me. He took a step forward and the most enormous growl was unleashed from his throat. The growl lasted for a few seconds. It made me have to cover my ears with my hands it was so loud. "Run." He repeated, baring his teeth at me.

And suddenly, I was. I picked up my feet and bolted off in the other direction. I was sprinting faster and faster, my speed somehow picking up. I glanced back and saw Peter's beastly figure chasing me on all fours. There was no doubt in my mind that Peter would have attacked me. I needed to run fast. My sprint just wasn't cutting it.

He was getting closer and closer.

The path started to blur below me and I suddenly felt a surge of adrenaline. I surrendered myself to the miraculous beat of my feet against the ground. That energy that I felt inside me when I first fed expanded through me. I felt like I do anything, and then I was running. I mean **_really _**running. I was running at a supernatural speed. It was like a switch went off and I knew what he meant by focusing and actually trying to run. It was like a button I pressed to turn this power on. Everything around me blurred, but if I focused my eyes I could pinpoint to one spot and see it as clear as glass. The steady thump of my footsteps echoed in my ears and I felt a bead of sweat roll down my forehead. It was so exhilarating to be running this fast. I felt no boundaries, I felt free. It was amazing. I felt Peter slow behind me. I was actually running faster than him.

It was amazing to be this fast. I was faster than a cheetah.

I looked at my feet in front of me. It was weird how my eyes worked. It was like everything else blurred around me, but I could still sense it there. I could focus in on something specific. This was like nothing a human could ever experience. This new eyesight and speed could be useful.

A heard a slow clap from way behind me. "That's it."

I slowed to a stop, which took me a while considering my speed. I headed back to Peter, who wasn't in his werewolf form anymore.

"Do you get it now?"

I nodded, grinning. "Yes." I bolted past I'm and back to Derek and Scott, who were a few yards away. I used my supernatural speed, but this time not even having to practice a running start. This time I didn't need some crazy werewolf chasing me to get me to focus.

I did a few laps around them, showing off. They probably couldn't even see me and recognize me because I was so fast. I was just a blur.

I stopped in front of their faces.

"Dude, awesome!" Scott held his hand up.

I high fived him and laughed.

Derek just smiled slightly.

"That was awesome!" I ran my hands through my hair.

"Now time for training." Peter pivoted back towards Derek's loft.

We all followed Peter. My stomach started to growl. Peter turned back to me, and before he said it I expected the witty comment he was going to make. "Hungry there, leech?"

I looked down at my stomach as if there were some physical sign of my hunger. "N-no" I stuttered. He scoffed at my answer. Now that I thought about it though, I really was pretty hungry. I dreaded going out into the forest and killing some innocent animal though… But I guess it was better than a human. I didn't even know how I'd go about sucking the blood of an animal! I licked my lips, feeling the quenching thirst aching in my throat. I would put off feeding as long as possible.

We walked up to Derek's loft and into the same, huge, room.

"Maybe we should go… Training can start another day." Scott suggested.

I turned to look at him, still following Peter. "I'll be fine Scott, I can handle it!"

I heard an unusual noise in front of me and turned to the sound of it. "You sure about that?" Peter had his claws out, ready to attack me.

He swiped his hound out, but I dodged it swiftly. "Woah…"

He swiped again, but I moved back. This time he threw a punch, but I used my speed and span around him. This rapidity was helpful.

He raised a brow. "Not bad."

"Thanks" I smiled, a little too proudly. To be honest, I had no idea how I was doing this. I'm sure if it wasn't for my speed I wouldn't be able to do this stuff.

Peter caught me off guard, and sent his claw aiming straight for my face. I felt the burning sensation start at the top of my brow and go down my eyelid on to my cheek. Luckily, I would heal quickly. I cringed at the pain. He had some nasty claws on him.

Peter gave me another menacing smile, and swung again, but missed. "Try fighting back, leech."

He pushed my shoulder, so I would stumble backwards, and clawed my back as I fell to the ground. I groaned at the pain. He leaned over my body to swipe again. I looked to find an escape route where he wouldn't catch me. I slid between his legs and jolted up using my speed, turning around to push him over. He toppled over to the ground. I flipped him over and yanked him up via his shirt. I flew over to the wall and placed my hand underneath his chin, holding him up in the air against the wall.

"Stop calling me leech." I spat, throwing a fist right in his direction. I caught the side of his face. I smiled to myself, pleased. Peter on the other hand, was not very pleased. He glared at me, and I let him go. It felt so good to have that much strength though… I just had to know how to control it. I could never lift a man that size, let alone pull him two feet off the ground. The best part was, he was as light as a feather. That showed how much weight I could really lift.

I turned to Scott. "Now let's go."

He nodded, with an amazed smile.

I huffed out a laugh.

* * *

I lay on my bed, staring at the ceiling. The hunger was starting to affect me more and more now. I could feel it. I intertwined my hands together. I really didn't want to go outside and… hunt…

I cringed at the thought.

The sound of a car outside stopped my thoughts. I could recognize the sound of Stiles' jeep anymore. No doubt it was him. I started to feel giddy and excited inside, although he was probably there to see Scott not me…

I heard the door click open, and the sound of Stiles rushing upstairs to see his friend. HE burst through Scott's doors.

"Dude how did you get in?" Scott asked, confused.

There was a jingling noise. "A key, remember?"

There was an "Ahh" noise.

"Are we hanging out? Or what? You weren't at school all day and I'm pretty Scott deprived right now."

There was a shuffling noise. "No man, I'm hanging out with Kira."

Stiles groaned. "Ugh."

"Go hang out with Anna, she's in her room doing nothing. Besides this is a perfect opportunity after what you told me last night."

I cocked my head. What were they talking about? Last night? What happened last night…?

"Shut up, dude. She could be listening, or better yet, Isaac could be listening and he'd bug me all the time about it."

"Then go down there." Scott pushed.

"And say what?"

"I don't know. Confess your love."

"Scott, this is serious. I think I'm starting to have feelings for her." There was a pause. Then Stiles spoke again. "I think I like Anna."

**A/N: Hope you all dig it! I love your reviews they make my day and thanks for some of the advice I'm getting too! Tell me what you think and thanks for reading!**


	12. Chapter 12

I fell onto the floor of my bedroom. I was too overwhelmed with what I had just heard to try and stand up. I don't know how I felt about Stiles. I don't know how I felt about anything right now…

"Hey Anna" Stiles stepped inside my room, closing the door behind him. He frowned, "Why are you on the floor?"

I stood up, trying to wipe away the immense amount of dust particles off myself. "Uh… Just hanging out, you know." I laughed nervously, brushing my hands through my hair.

Stiles shook my comment off. "Well Scott is going to Kira's so I thought I'd just hang out with you. Besides, he says you need to be watched 24/7."

I groaned, falling on top of my bed. He jumped slightly at my reaction. "Why does Scott keep saying that? I'm not a two year old." I mumbled into the covers of my bed.

Stiles licked his lips, taking a seat on my bed. "I don't think he means it like that. Maybe he understands what you're feeling when he transformed so he wants someone to be there for you all the time."

"Yeah but I don't need to be babysat."

He nodded, letting the conversation go. There was a brief silence in the air. The sound of his loud, pounding, heartbeat was all I could hear. I tried to drown out the sound, because I knew listening to it would make me even hungrier. It was hard.

"Hey Stiles, I'm really sorry again for yesterday."

He shook his head, "Don't be sorry. We figured out what you were now, so I was glad I could help."

I smiled. Stiles was always so positive. I looked at his pale, small, face. The bags under his eyes were a deep shade of purple. He looked very weary, his eyes bloodshot. "Stiles, you look like a walking corpse. What's wrong?"

He licked his dry, cracked lips again. "I haven't slept in a while. The only time I slept in the past week was at the hospital."

I leapt up into a crouching position, crawling towards him. "Stiles! You need to sleep."

He shrugged.

"I'm leaving!" Scott yelled from the other room.

I leapt off the bed and opened my door, towards Scott. Stiles trailed behind me. Isaac was in the kitchen. "See you later."

"See yea- Anna, are you okay?"

I looked to Scott. "Hmm? Yeah." His eyes were narrowing at me. I frowned.

My stomach growled again. The hunger was starting to be too much. The dry, burning, sensation in my throat did not seize. I took in a large breath. The only sound was the three heaving chests of the men in the room and, once again, Stiles' heartbeat. Stiles shot me a discerning look. My stomach felt gurgley and there was a wired pain. I hunched over a bit. Maybe I wasn't okay… How had Scott sensed that.

Stiles' heartbeat continued to pound through my ears. My thinking started to become unwary and I didn't feel myself. I felt like something was taking over me. Hunger. I looked to Stiles. He was bandaged where I had attacked him yesterday. It wouldn't hurt to have one more taste…

I eyed Scott. He continued to have the same narrow expression. If I made my move fast enough, using my new speed, I could have enough time to bite his neck before Scott and Isaac grabbed me. I looked to Stiles, who looked slightly petrified. I took a step toward him, eyeing his neck.

I was just ready to zap over to him and make my attack, lunging for his throat, but then there were two werewolves holding me back. I assumed they must have caught me in my plans from the transforming of my face. I felt the burning sensation where my teeth came out, and my eyes were blood red. Stiles backed up. I struggled in their brawn arms. I hissed and growled at them. I was so hungry. Just one taste. "LET ME GO." I yelled, trying to pull forward towards Stiles.

They yelled in my ear, telling me to stop, to control myself.

"Control yourself." Scott repeated in my ear, "Control it. Find an anchor. Control it, Anna." I hissed, an inhuman hiss. I looked to Stiles, who was just watching the whole commotion. He didn't quite look scared, but he didn't look thrilled to see this going on. I looked back to the bite on his neck. I had done that. I had hurt him. Why would I ever think about hurting him again? I should never hurt anyone.

If it wasn't for Isaac and Scott, I could have killed him. I _would _have killed him. Again.

I looked at three boys in the room. Two of them had discerning looks, and the other had a concerned face. I squeezed out of the tight werewolf grasps and used my speed to leave the house. I needed fresh air. I needed to think. I ran, in a matter of seconds, across the yard, down a few streets, and into the forest. It was finally starting to get dark.

I ran and ran, for God knows how long. I just kept running. I needed to run. I had to get away as fast as possible. I knew I shouldn't be running from my situations. My thirst started to pain me even more. I just needed to eat. I needed to eat more than anything, then I could get my mind straight. I would feed until I was full, so I wouldn't be hungry for a while.

I listened to the noises of the forest. There were many smells. It was weird how I could distinct what kind of animals they were just by the sounds they made, and the smell of them. The wind started to pick up, and it was getting colder. It didn't bother me though. I continued to sniff the air. I was just so hungry…

I caught the scent of what I thought to be a bear. It didn't smell as good as humans, but it was better than nothing. I tucked a strand of hair behind my air, listening to where it was. It seemed to be heading east, so I followed it. I sped over at my usual insane speed and watched from behind a tree. The bear was just walking in the middle of the forest, doing nothing in particular. I could lunge at it from the back and hopefully refrain from receiving any damage from its two-inch claws.

I sped over to the bear, and lunged for its throat.

* * *

I could feel the slushiness in my stomach as I headed back home. My blood stained and claw-marked clothes were a disaster. Scott would be gone, and most likely Stiles too, so I would just throw the dress out and take a shower. I can't believe I had embarrassed myself like that. I understand what Peter meant about control now. I could tell I was going to have a hard time with this…

I was surprised to see Stiles' jeep in the driveway. He was still there? I don't know if I was happy or worried. I wanted to see him… but only if I could control myself.

I thought back to what I had heard earlier. I was still so unsure of my feelings towards Stiles. For now, I would just forget about them. I would put them aside. I would forget I ever heard them. I promised myself I would.

I stepped through the doorway and sighed.

"You're back." The presence beside me startled me. "And you're covered in blood…"

I stared at Stiles wide-eyed. Why on earth was he still here after all that? I wouldn't have liked me after that. I opened my mouth to speak, but onlya whole bunch of muffled sounds came out. "I… Uh-…"

"You look liked you just came out of a zombie movie. What happened?" He reclined on the sofa. Why was he being so cool about this? He was completely avoiding what had happened a few hours earlier.

"I got attacked by a bear." I slight smile escaped from my lips.

He stared at me for a few seconds, than erupted in laughter.

I walked over to him, sitting close to him. "Why are you still here Stiles?"

He shrugged, "Got nothing better to do."

"Oh, so you'd rather be attacked by a raging, catastrophic, newborn, vampire then sit at home?"

He was bug eyed, then he nodded.

I rolled my eyes in frustration. This boy never gave up.

"You didn't mean to hurt me."

"But what if I did? What if I wanted to hurt you?" I said a little too loud. His heart beat picked up. He was scared of my words.

"You wouldn't hurt me."

I shook my head. I had this rage inside me, which came out of nowhere. These emotions were really starting to piss me off. I abruptly felt so mad at Stiles, and I have no idea why. "Stiles," I paused, tucking my hair behind my ear, "I wanted to kill you."

He shook his head, "No you didn't."

I nodded; still frustrated this boy would not get it through his head.

"No you didn't," he repeated. "You thought you wanted to."

"Stiles, yes I did." I fought back.

"No you didn't," He moved closer to me, our knees touching. "You thought you wanted to. You were hungry, I get it. Hell, when I'm hungry I feel like killing someone too. At least now we know you need to feed as much as possible, so you're not hungry. Don't worry Anna."

I bit my lip.

"Don't worry." He smirked, rubbing my knee. I looked at the placement of his hand on my leg. His warm touch was comforting. I was always so cold. His hand felt like a burn to me. But oddly enough, it was nice.

I smiled, still staring at his touch. "You're crazy, you know that."

"How so?" He smiled.

"Hanging out with werewolves and vampires."

He raised his eyebrows, wiggling them. "I like the thrill of it all."

I laughed again. He always knew how to get someone laughing. He made me feel human.

I heard the click of the key opening in the door, and Melissa stepped in. I didn't know how to talk to my aunt. I didn't really know what to say to her. I just stared at her. She jumped slightly when she saw me and Stiles, but then placed her bag and keys down. She looked at me with comforting eyes. "Scott told me."

I nodded, sighing. That saved me explain this mess.

She took a step towards me, open arms. I embraced her warm, beating body. "Don't worry, hunny. You're always welcome here, no matter what. We're a house full of supernatural creatures!" She smiled, letting me go.

I smiled back at her. "Thanks"

"You're welcome." She brushed my hair back, smiling, then headed towards the kitchen.

I looked back to Stiles. He looked half-dead. His tiredness was really starting to worry me. "Stiles, you need to sleep."

He shook his head. "I can't."

"Why?" I asked.

"Insomnia."

I sat beside him. "Really?"

He nodded, looking into my eyes. His were so bloodshot and weary looking. I felt so miserable for him. He was so tired, you could see it. I don't know what came over me, but I grazed my fingertips along the right side of his face. His face was so soft. I moved my thumb back and forth in a comforting way.

In an instant, his heartbeat sped up. It was that snapped me out of this gesture. I snatched my hand back and averted my eyes to my feet, sprawling my toes out in the carpet.

His heartbeat was still racing, but I refrained from looking him back in the eyes.

I changed the subject. "So did you ever figure out what that key was for?"

He groaned. "Don't even talk about it."

"Why what happened?" I turned my head back to him. He adjusted his position, sitting up more. He reached into the pocket of his pants and pulled out his keys. "It's not there anymore."

"What do you mean it's not there anymore?" I narrowed my eyes at every key, scanning them with my supernatural sight. And, like he said, it wasn't there.

"When I went to explain to Scott what happened, the key was missing. It wasn't there anymore, like it disappeared out of thin air. Like I imagined it."

"Wait, slow down. What did you explain to Scott?"

"Oh, I guess I never told you. You were laying half-dead in a hospital bed."

I nodded. "Yup"

He leaned over on his knees, relaxing his elbows on them, ready for the explanation. "Well, do you remember when I rudely walked out on us dancing?"

"It's okay, I rudely tried to kill you twice." I teased. He smiled slightly. "But yes, I remember. Go on."

"So you started talking about Phosphors. And that made me think of the chemistry closet and the fact that someone had to let Barrow in. I went to the school and figured out that the key I had was the key to the chemistry closet. The code that spelled Kira's name was written on the board in my hand writing. It was in my hand writing Anna." he pointed to himself, a worried look on his face. "And I have no idea how."

I cocked my head. "So you unlocked the chemistry closet so Barrow could hide in there from the cops then you… wrote him a message to kill Kira?"

He scratched his head. "No… Yes… I mean, I don't know."

"Stiles I don't think you're trying to kill people."

"Wanna know the weirdest thing?" He didn't even wait for an answer. "There was a news report about Barrow when they caught him, about the shrapnel bomb they used. You know what he did? He put nuts, bolts, and screws. And he hid the bomb in a detonator in a box that he wrapped as a birthday present. What does that sound like to you?"

I thought back to the first couple of days when I had arrived in Beacon Hills. Stiles had played that prank on coach. "The joke you played on coach…"

"That was my idea." I could feel him start to panic beside me. "Remember, that was my idea. That's no coincidence."

I just stared at him, shaking my head. "Stiles, you're not killing people."

He just sighed. "I hope not."

* * *

The next few days were somewhat hectic. Ethan and Aiden pushed to be in Scott's pack, everyone found out about what I was, I hunted, My mom phoned a few times and I told her about my accident, leaving out most of the information, but that I was okay, Stiles continued to not sleep, and Derek and Peter had been training me. I had to say, I was pretty awesome at fighting now. And controlling my blood thirstiness was **_slightly_** easier now. Derek had told me to find an anchor. It might have been weird, but Stiles was my anchor. And not just Stiles, but a wounded Stiles. Remembering those bite tears I had left in his neck. It made me come back, made me not want to kill. No one knew he was my anchor besides Derek though, and that was probably the only thing we bonded over.

I almost attacked Melissa once, and Stiles again, but I was learning more control. I was finally starting to get the hang of it. I just hope going back to school wouldn't be so bad.

Derek had been attacked with the notorious backwards five mark that none of us understood. Those evil ninja entities were starting to attack more and more and Scott said he thought they came out at night, that mean that they were coming tonight and we would have to prepare.

Chris had informed Scott , who had informed us, that Allison' dad, Chris, actually knew some information about the entities. He suspected they would attack tonight too. He, Allison, and Isaac were going to talk to someone from Chris' past nicknamed 'Silver Finger". He's in town and they think he might know what they are, or what they want.

For once, it seemed like all the attention was off of me. I liked that. A lot.

I hopped off of bed, absorbing the warm sunlight that touched my skin. It was nice to feel heat on my frozen body. I looked at my ring. It's crazy that all it would take is me taking that ring off for me to burn in the sunlight.

I was glad I was going back to school. It felt like my first day again, and I was excited. I dressed nicely in black shorts, a beige tank top, a plaid shirt, and a grey spotted cardigan over top. My hair was in nice, neat, loose waves. I think that was one of my favorite parts of being a vampire. How perfect my hair always turned out to be. The other is the speed. I could wake up 8 and be ready and dressed by 8:02.

I took one last look at myself in the mirror and smiled. My eyes, for some reason, were red. They would fade eventually. I walked out of the bathroom, almost bumping into Isaac.

"Woah, dude, your eyes."

"Yeah I know." I shrugged, "Ready to go?"

He nodded, "Yeah just one sec. I'll meet you in the car."

I headed to the car, locking my door on the way out. A few minutes later, Isaac joined me in my car and we headed off to school.

"Are you sure you're ready for this?"

I nodded, "I think so."

He patted my back as I pulled out of the driveway, "You can do this. Just call my name if you need me, I'll hear."

I rolled my Isaac, "Isaac, I appreciate your help, but I think if I start going on a murdering rampage the last thing I would do is remember to call your name."

Isaac was quiet for second, then just said "True…"

We drove to the sound of the radio for awhile, until we reached the school and I found a spot to park in. I exited the car, locking it on my way out.

Stiles was a few empty parking spaces away, sluggishly crawling out of his jeep. "Stiles!" I called.

No response.

"Stiles!" I called again.

Again, no response. He was leisurely walking to the stairs, almost tripping over the curb in the lot. His heartbeat was slow. He looked like a walking zombie. I fast walked over to him and took a place beside Stiles, waving goodbye to Isaac.

"Stiles," I waved a hand in front of his face, catching his attention. "Are you okay? You look really, really tired."

He stopped walking. I got a good look at his face, seeing the purple bags under his eyes that were even darker today. "Yeah, just haven't got any sleep." He didn't even smile, which was weird for Stiles. He wasn't himself lately.

I sighed. "You need to sleep."

"How?" He slouched over his shoulders, trudging up the stairs.

I adjusted the strap on my backpack tighter. "I don't know." We went inside the school, and the various scents and heartbeats overpowered me, but I focused on Stiles. He was my anchor. I just had to think of Stiles. As we reached our lockers, I pulled him to the side, gently grabbing his shoulders.

"Ow." He breathed.

I instantly let go, "Sorry! Still not used to this strength." I clenched and unclenched my hands, averting my eyes to them for a seconds, but then back to Stiles. I placed my hands on his shoulders again. "You know, if you can't sleep and you need someone to talk to, you can call me okay?"

He blinked in confusion. "Why?"

I raised my eyebrows, taken aback. "Well you don't have to call me if you don't want too…"

He took a step towards me wailing is hands in my face, "No no no! That's not what I meant. I meant why would you want to talk to me in the middle of the night when you could be sleeping?"

I smirked, "Well I'd help in any way possible to make your nights less miserable. I kind of owe you anyways…"

He grinned, for the first time in a while. "Really?"

I nodded, "Yeah just call me, I won't mind." I grinned, flashing my dimples.

His smile got even wider, "Thanks Anna." He flashed me another huge smile, then merged into the traffic of the hallway.

I turned to my locker, punching in the code. I was grabbing my books, getting ready for class, when I felt two presences behind me. By taking in their scent, I immediately knew who they were.

I slammed my locker closed, pushing my way past the two physique twins. They trailed behind me as I walked up the stairs.

"Anna, haven't seen you in a while. Did you die or something?" Aiden snickered.

Ethan elbowed Aiden in the side, "We're never going to get in Scott's pack if you're a dick head to his friends." He whispered.

Aiden groaned from behind me.

"You look different." Ethan said.

I know they were referring to the new way I had looked. It was weird for me too, and I could see the stares from some of my fellow classmates.

I smiled, slightly.

"So how are you doing?" Aiden asked. I turned to him, just seeing the rolling of his eyes. I could tell he wasn't sincere in his question, he didn't actually care.

I decided to mess with them, and since the hallway was nearly empty now, I didn't go against it. I closed my eyes, then reopened them. They were red now, I could feel it.

I flashed them a wide grin, making sure their eyes were locked with my red ones. "Fine." I grinned, pivoting to walk around to my Biology class, feeling their stares on me.

I walked over, taking a seat beside Allison and Lydia. As soon as I sat down, I sensed their uneasiness. Lydia intently stared at me, and Allison tried to avert her eyes from me as much as possible. I hoped my whole day wouldn't go about being like this…

"You guys okay?" I broke the silence.

Lydia took her eyes off of me, then started shuffling the papers in front of her.

Allison finally warmed up to me, putting a hand on my shoulder. "Are you okay?" She pursed her lips.

I nodded, "I'm fine."

"Are you sure? After everything that happened?"

I nodded again, "Yeah," I smiled. "I'm a lot better now."

She grinned, flashing her dimples. "Good." She dropped her hand.

I was surprised to hear Lydia talk after a few minutes of silence. "We visited you in the hospital."

I nodded, "I know, Scott told me." I curled my lips over my teeth, "Thank you, I really appreciated it, even if I was half-dead."

She smiled, still not looking at me. "You're welcome."

"Ms. Miller. You're back." MY teacher walked over to me, a stack of papers in her hand. "How are you feeling?"

I was assuming my news of me getting attacked had circulated the school, only the part of me dying was left out. "I'm feeling a lot better now, thank you. What did I miss?"

She placed a stack of papers on my desk. "Just this." Just this? **Just this?** This seemed like 3 months worth of work. "I will omit you from the lab today, and you can have time to work on these. They're due at the end of next week."

"Okay, thank you."

She smiled, walking away as her heels clicked behind her.

I groaned in my seat.

Lydia leaned over to me, handing me a few piece of papers. "I can lend you most of the work."

I looked back to her, smiling. This was a new side of Lydia I was seeing, she was being very sweet. "Thanks, Lyd."

She looked at me, for the first time in a while, and sent me a gentle smile.

* * *

After History, which Stiles was missing from might I add, I headed to the cafeteria looking for Kira. I hadn't seen her in a while and I missed her. I was isolated for so long that I hadn't seen friends in a while, besides Scott, Isaac, and occasionally Stiles. I searched for her floral scent, and found her to be sitting at one of the cafeteria tables by herself.

I rushed over to her, taking a seat beside her. She blinked rapidly, then her bubbly smile appeared on her face. "Anna!" She shrieked, pulling me into a hug. "You're back!"

I grinned, breathing in her scent again. She smelt really good, so I pulled away. I had to try to refrain from being close to people as much as possible. "Hey, I wanted to talk to you. I'm not sure if Scott told you— "

"He did." She interrupted, "And I don't care! You're still one of my best friends." She was about to pull me into another embrace, but I pushed her away. It was too tempting. She caught my gesture and apologized.

"No, I'm sorry. This will just take a while to get used to."

She nodded. "Oh, okay."

"So what's new in Kira's life?"

She shrugged, munching on her fries. "Nothing really. I just know everyone's freaking out about tonight. They can sense them coming, it's weird."

I had almost forgotten that those weird ninja entities were going to visit again. Suddenly, I started to feel scared. Would they come after me now?

She held out a fry to me, "Fry?"

I laughed, shaking my head.

She stared at me for a few seconds, blinkingly profusely. "You're passing up fries?"

I smiled, "Can't eat, remember?"

She nodded her head, once again. "Oh right! I forgot. My bad."

I smiled again. I listened to the chatter of the cafeteria, picking up conversations about the latest gossip of the school, and peoples plans, and what not.

Kira and I decided to exit the cafeteria, heading to her locker since the bell was about to ring soon. We walked down the stairs together, and that when I heard a conversation that caught my attention.

"Did you tell him?" That was Ethan's voice.

"No, he's got enough on his mind right now." That was Scott's.

I could see them now, Scott Aiden and Ethan all entered through the main doors.

"Well if they're coming for you in a few hours, then so do you." Aiden added.

Kira chatted to me about something, but I tuned her out, nodded at what seemed like the appropriate times.

Scott whipped around to face Aiden. "What if its not me? What if I'm not the one they want?"

"Who else is there?"

Scott turned to me and Kira. He gave me a slight nod, knowing I was eavesdropping. Kira smiled at him, and we walked down another hallway, passing them.

"It might just be going after werewolves." Ethan suggested.

"Clearly it's not if Lydia got attacked too." Aiden argued.

"Well then that means that Anna and I are next."

I shivered. So were they after anyone supernatural? I determined that was my cue to tune out. I'm not sure if I wanted to hear anymore.

I clutched my books tighter to my chest.

It was going to be a long night.

**A/N: Hey thanks to my lovely followers and my reviewers again :) It means so much! I tried to portray her transition as best as I could! Let me know what you think thank you for reading. Sorry that this is kind of a boring, filler chapter.**


	13. Chapter 13

After class ended, I searched for Stiles' scent but once again came up short. I had no idea where he was. He must have left the school.

I pulled out my phone to text him, but Scott stopped me in his tracks, Kira trailing behind him. "I need you home." He gave me an odd look as he waited for my response.

I nodded, "Okay."

"Good." He pulled Kira over to his motorcycle, then sped off.

I got into my car, which was half way across the lot, and jumped into my car. Stiles' car was nowhere to be seen. So he must have gone home sick, or maybe he went out for lunch and decided not to come back. But he wasn't in history…

I pulled out of the parking lot and instantly felt comfortable. My first day of school being a vampire had gone well, and I didn't even come close to killing someone. I guess the key was too feed as much as possible to fill myself up so that I wasn't hungry. And, of course, think of my anchor.

I pulled into the driveway, putting my car into park. I heard Kira and Scott conversing in the kitchen.

I walked to the front door and opened it, setting my keys down on the little table by the coat rack.

"Could you lock the door?" Scott asked.

I obliged to his orders, with a smile.

Scott was rushing around the house, locking every door and window.

"We're running out of time." Kira stated.

"Is it really going to be that bad?" I asked.

Scott turned to me, pausing at the window. "Yes. We have no idea what they're intentions are. They've already attacked Isaac, Aiden, Ethan, Lydia, and Derek."

I bit my lip, "All that's left is you and I."

He nodded, then continued in his locking spree.

"Allison, her dad, and Isaac are working on something that could help." Scott stated.

"Like what?" I asked.

"They're getting information."

"You really think that's going to keep them out?" Kira asked doubtingly, as Scott locked his last window.

Scott pushed past Kira and I. "Actually we have kind of, um, a security system. Things happened a couple of weeks ago… A lot of things… So we had my boss help make a few changes to the house."

"Your boss? Does he work for a security company or something?"

I laughed. Kira was so funny. I remember Scott telling me about Dr. Deaton and that he was a vet, but not just for regular animals, supernatural ones as well.

"No he's a veterinarian." Scott retorted, closing the curtains.

Kira took a few steps towards Scott, "You had a vet put in your alarm?"

"Yeah… well sort of… I can't arm it only my mom can."

"Where is she?" I asked.

Scott peeked over Kira to me. "Don't worry, she'll be here."

"Where's Stiles?" I asked, after a few seconds of silence.

Scott moved past Kira to me, "He took a sick day. He wasn't feeling well and he hasn't gotten a lot of sleep lately, so I sent him to my mom."

I cocked my head, "So he's at the hospital?"

Scott nodded, and rushed the words, "Yeah." Out of his mouth. "Can you go lock Isaac's bedroom window and yours? Kira and I will do the upstairs."

I nodded, "Sure."

I sped off into Isaac's room, using my speed. I was surprised to see how actually clean Isaac's room was. His bed was made neatly and his closet seemed to be tidy. I walked over to his window, locking it.

I then moved to the washroom. I had almost forgotten that I had smashed the window out in this room. There were now many planks of wood barricaded over it. I then went to my room, locking it instantly.

I sat on my bed, collapsing on top of me. I should have been more worried about Stiles, but all I could think about now was what was going to happen to me as soon as the sun went down. The light outside was starting to dim, and it only made me petrified even more.

When Scott had told me Isaac got attacked, he said it sounded brutal. He said that Allison went in there after he was attacked and he was completely out of it. He was so petrified that he hardly even knew that she was there. He had a mark branded on to his skin, and tears in his eyes.

The last time I had seen these things; they attacked both Aiden, Lydia, and Ethan. It was probably the most terrifying thing that I had ever seen, and I had a feeling this night was going to be even worse.

I breathed in a few breaths of fresh air, and stared at the blank white ceiling on the wall. Unknowingly, I started drifting into Kira and Scott's conversation, which I know was wrong.

"When a kitsune rubs its tails together, it can create fire or lighting. It's called fox fire… I don't have any tails." I knew that melodious voice anywhere. Kira was explaining something to Scott.

Scott huffed a laugh, "How'd you know what I was thinking."

"Because kitsune's are also psychic. I can hear all of your thoughts." I paused right in my eavesdropping. Did Kira know I was eavesdropping on them? Better yet, what was she? "Just kidding." She giggled.

I calmed.

Scott laughed, a authentically happy laugh.

"The sun's setting."

I tuned out, and looked to the sun. It was setting. That only made me even more nervous. In an hour or so, I could be the one that was freaking out over an attack. I had my fair share of attacks these past few days. With the guy at the party, and the truck running me over.

I heard the sound of a car rolling up, and I immediately stopped. Was it Stiles? Part of me hoped it was, and the other part of me hoped he was safe and far away from here. Or maybe it was Melissa, and she could arm the security that Scott was mentioning earlier. I rushed out from my bedroom and to the kitchen. Before I entered it, I caught the scent of my uncle.

"Damn." I breathed under my breath.

I slowed my pace, and waved hello to my uncle.

"Haven't seen you in a while, how have you been doing since the accident?" He smiled, placing his laptop on the kitchen table.

I shrugged, "I'm alright. Doing a lot better now."

He nodded, "Good. We haven't found any leads yet for whoever hit you, but we're still working on it."

I smiled, "Thank you." Taking a seat on one of the stools by the kitchen counter.

"Is Scott here?" He spun his laptop around.

I listened in for them. I heard Scott and Kira's footsteps shuffling upstairs, then they ran down the stairs to us. The look of surprise on Scott's face was invaluable. "What are you doing here? And why do you still have a key…?"

My uncle's face turned into a frown. "Funny you mention keys, because, while I have a key to this house," He threw his hands up, gesturing to the house, "I'm not exactly sure how you got a key to my office." My uncle opened his laptop to reveal a security picture of Scott and Kira, on the night where Kira went to go get her phone back from the evidence bag in the station. It was one of those pictures that snapped when someone accessed your laptop without providing a password.

Scott stared at the screen for a few seconds, darting his eyes from the laptop to his father.

After a minute of silence, his father spoke. "Let me help you out here," He sternly said, "This kind of thing usually begins along the lines of 'It's not what you think' or 'I can explain'."

Scott was completely oblivious to his dad's words. He just stared at the now setting sun.

"Dad. Let me help you out. You need to leave. Now."

"I will," his father crossed his arms over his chest, "with a satisfactory explanation."

"Go get a warrant." Scott challenged.

"I don't need a warrant. I'm your father."

I shared a look with Kira, who was just as stunned as I was to see what was going on.

"No." Scott yelled, shifting his weight. "You're a gene donor I got my hair color from you, and that's all I got. So you're not allowed to play tough dad with me."

I averted my eyes back to the window. It was starting to just set now. It would be dark in a few seconds.

Melissa walked in through the side door of the kitchen dressed in her usual green scrubs from the hospital. She dumped some papers onto the table. "Hey, whats going on?"

There was an incredibly long silence. "Maybe one of you should explain."

I intercepted, seeing the house get completely dark now. My uncle would be hurt if he didn't leave. "Scott's right, you need to leave."

My uncle was shocked to see me speak up. "Why are you telling me to leave?"

I looked back to the window, then back to my uncle.

"Scott…" Kira spoke.

I looked between my aunt and uncle, and there it was. There was one of those dark ninja entities waiting to open the side door Melissa had mistakenly forgot to lock. I darted my eyes from Scott to my uncle, and decided to take the chance before it was too late. I rushed between them and sped over, using my insanely swift speed to lock the door.

"What the hell?" my uncle whipped around to turn to me. I just looked past him though. One of them had already got in. He was standing there, in the dark living room, like some kind of evil shadow.

My uncle turned back around. "What the hell is this?"

Scott and Kira watched as my uncle pushed past them, towards the shadow. Scott grew intensified, now only seeing it.

"Don't!" I shrieked.

"Dad, no." Scott yelled. "Dad, wait!"

But it was too late, the entity pulled a sword out of thin air, and slashed my uncle's left shoulder.

Kira let out a blood curdling scream, and my uncle fell to the floor. His heart was still beating, I could hear it. Who knows how much longer it would beat for though.

Scott, Melissa, and I started over to him. Only one of us made it to him though. The smell of his blood was too overwhelming and I felt my face transform. My hunger instead me grew, and I started towards him again. Scott pushed me back, with such force that I broke one of the stools. I shook my head, getting rid of any thought of hunger.

I noticed I wasn't the only one with red eyes in the room anymore. Scott was baring his teeth at one of the ninja things, eyes glowing.

He was just about to lunge, when the door opened.

Melissa pulled my uncle's arm, dragging him to the hallway for partial safety.

There was a thunderous growl, and Derek made his entrance. His face was covered in fur, eyes glowing, teeth bared. He growled once again at the entity.

The entity let out an odd growl as well, one that wasn't loud but it echoed through the room, sending chills up my spine. He raised his sword, ready to attack.

Scott growled at the same time I hissed.

Scott lunged forward, dodging the sword that the entity swung at him. I made my move, remembering what Peter and Derek had taught me in training. I climbed on the entity's back and it clawed its hand at me.

It pulled on my hair and I let out a small scream. I climbed up its body, as it continued to try to slash Derek and Scott. I secured my legs around its neck, squeezing as hard as I could with them. It took all the strength I had, to swing my body into a flip, taking the entity with me. The dark ninja collapsed on the floor, and I landed safely, ready to pounce.

It growled again, making a whole bunch of moves with it sword. It swung it my way, which I jumped up and dodged, then Derek's way.

Kira let out a scream, and I whipped my head towards her. Scott and Derek could handle this one.

Right behind her, practically breathing down her neck, was another one. Its eyes glowing, just like a firefly. Its echoing growl vibrated through me.

Something smashed through the window, and I shielded my eyes from whatever entity would be making its way to attack us now.

When two werewolf growls were let out, I moved my arm, revealing the twins. They were fully transformed, the first time I had seen them like that, and ready to attack.

Aiden and Ethan attacked the entity, and Scott and Derek continued to dodge the one by the couch.

Kira ran behind the far couch, shielding herself. I ran over to Melissa and my uncle, who was barely alive. I did what Peter told me to, and bit into my wrist. I felt the blood seep through the wounded skin, so I put my bitten wrist into my uncle's mouth. He was disorientated, and probably wouldn't remember this later. I knew my blood would heal him somewhat, and it would make him last until we could get him to the hospital.

"Get them out!" Scott yelled.

After what seemed like a minute, I took my wrist back, and continued to fight. Aiden and Ethan were dragging one of them through the broken window they made their entrance in, and Derek was trying to haul one by himself through the door. Scott was picking himself off the floor. I flew over to Derek, and grabbed the other side of the ninja. Derek looked at me, giving me a small nod.

We hauled him outside of the house, with struggle.

"MOM NOW. DO IT NOW!" Scott screamed.

Melissa left her side beside my Uncle, and ran to the front door smashing a bottle. As if out of nowhere, a black line of sand appeared in front of every opening in the house. I knew what it was, mountain ash.

The house was silent for a few seconds, waiting to see if the mountain ash had worked. The dark entity took leisurely footsteps towards the front door, then just stood in front of it, waiting.

There was a few shuffling of footsteps and Kira made her way out behind the couch, and to the front door. She looked mesmerized. She raised her left hand, all five fingers spread. We all watched intently as Kira's hand zapped back, stunned from the mountain ash force field. How was she affected by it? She had to be something supernatural.

I knew I would be the same, but I was curious. So I walked over to the smashed in window that the twins had made their entrance in, and raised my pointer finger, slowly moving it toward the outside.

Eventually my hand reached the mountain ash barrier, and my hand flew back with a blue flash, leaving a burning sensation. It was weird, like a force field was between us, and them.

I sighed, and walked back to the living room. Kira had a stunned look on her face, and Scott and Derek faced the door. The twins looked out one of the windows, fixedly staring at one of those… things…

"All the base boards are ash wood?" Derek shuffled his feet, looking around the room.

"Yeah it was Deaton's idea." Scott did a double take at Derek. "Where the hell did you come from anyways?"

"I've been following you." Derek said, so casual. He said it like he expected Scott to know.

"For how long?"

"All day."

"Creepy…" I whispered under my breath.

Derek turned to me, pacing over. "I've been following you too."

I shivered, "Even creepier."

He smirked, then walked past me.

"Scott this isn't looking good!" Melissa shrieked.

Scott and I ran over to my uncle, kneeling beside him. My uncle looked like hell. He had blood covering his shoulder, where my aunt was pushing a cloth into to apply pressure, his face was drenched in sweat, not to mention the blood on his mouth.

"Call for back up." He whispered.

"How bad is it?" I asked.

Melissa readjusted herself. "The way his arm is rotated, the tendon looks torn, and he could be on his way to a collapsed lung." She breathed. Her hands where pure red.

"Mom. Those things… T-There not going to leave until the suns up." Scott stuttered.

"At the rate he's bleeding, he might not make it that long. Even with Anna's blood. We got to get him to the hospital otherwise he'll bleed out."

"Should we call Stiles' dad?" Scott suggested.

"I don't know… Isn't that just going to get more people hurt?" She was right. More people would get hurt. There was no way we could deal with this.

"Maybe…"

"I don't think guns will work on them anyway." I intercepted.

"Then what does?" Melissa said sternly.

"I don't know…" Scott breathed.

I sighed, standing up. I made my way into the living room, because the scent of the blood was overwhelming. I was stronger, but not that strong. I tried to breathe in and out, washing the scent away.

I took a seat on the couch, and closed my eyes.

"You okay?" I felt the couch sink beside me. It was Ethan.

I opened my red eyes, turning to him. "I'm fine." I snapped.

Ethan widened his eyes.

I licked my lips, ignoring his reaction.

"Kira, right?" Aiden leaned against the wall beside the doorframe. "Gonna tell us what you are?"

I rolled my eyes. Although, I was curious as to what she was going to say.

"What?" Her heartbeat picked up, "What do you mean?"

Aiden threw a menacing mile, then grabbed her wrist.

"Aiden…" Ethan warned.

"Watch." He gripped her wrist tighter, then moved it toward the door. Her hand touched the barrier, zapping it with a flash of blue. She took her shaky hand back, clutching it. "She can't go through it either. So what are you?"

"She's a kitsune, idiot." Derek stormed into the living room, "Use your eyes."

Of course Derek knew what she was. Of course he did. He seemed to know everything. If I had eye sight like a werewolf, I would use my eyes to see, but I wasn't.

"You can see it all around her. The other ones give off an aura. She just hasn't learned how to conceal it yet. She probably doesn't know what kind she is either." Derek placed a hand on his hip.

The twins just eyed Kira, like she was some kind of disgusting bug. I stood from the couch, and walked over to her so she wasn't alone. I looped my arm through hers. She smiled slightly.

"Kira," Scott waved Kira up the stairs.

She released her arm from me and trotted up to Scott, then they disappeared in the darkness.

I turned to the twins, who were now looking at me like they looked at Kira.

"What?" I raised my eyebrows.

"You look creepy." I slapped Aiden in the chest, a hard, supernatural strength, slap. "Ow…"

"Why are your eyes red?" Ethan cocked his head.

Gosh. They were like a bunch of toddlers that just wouldn't shut up. "I don't know," I shrugged, giving them attitude.

Derek walked over, darting his eyes between the twins.

"What?' Aiden spat.

Derek pivoted from us, staring out the window. "Why are you here?"

"Why do you think we're here Derek?" Aiden shook his head, "For a study group? We're here to protect Scott."

"We're trying to fight for him." Ethan reassured.

"I'm sure you are." Derek said in a sarcastic tone. "I'm sure you'd kill for him." He was much more serious now. "But are you willing to die for him?" He threatened, facing the twins now.

I took a few steps back, trying to get out of the fight that was about to start.

Aiden took a threatening step towards Derek, but was interrupted by the shaking of the house. There was a loud noise coming from the kitchen. We all moved. One of those entities was trying to break the barrier with its sword. It flashed blue, every time getting weaker and weaker as it hit the force field.

There was another nose, coming from the kitchen side door, and another at the front door. They continued to pound against the house, flashes of blue appearing everywhere. The house started to tremble.

"What are they doing?" Scott walked briskly down the stairs, Kira behind him.

"Testing for weaknesses." The words came out of my mouth. It was obvious now, why else would they be circling the house, hitting everywhere.

Two of them teamed up by the kitchen window, continually hitting the force field there, in unison. I had to admit, it was smart. The house started to shake so much that plates and bowls started to fall, smashing on the ground.

They got louder, and the barrier got weaker with every hit. We all looked at each other, hopeless. This was it. We were done. They'd come in any second now.

One of them got their sword through a weak point in the kitchen window. It looked like they were cutting a hole through it.

The flashes got brighter and brighter, as the hole got bigger and bigger.

"Guys…" Ethan drew our attention to the kitchen window. "We have a problem."

One of them stuck their hand through.

"Call Allison." I ordered Scott, "We need information now."

Scott obeyed my orders and dialed her number.

I kept my eyes on the weak spot that was getting bigger and bigger, now almost allowing one of them through.

"Allison…" Scott stressed, "Please tell me you have something. They're hear, they're trying to get in and it looks like they're going to be able to."

"Okay," I heard from the other line, "Listen. They're Japanese demons, they're called the Oni. They're looking for someone possessed; someone with a dark spirit attached to them."

The house continued to shake, and they were getting even closer and closer to getting in now.

"Nogitsune…" Scott breathed. I cocked my head at the word.

"How do you know that?" Allison asked. "Scott…?"

"Just tell me what else." Scott urged.

"Okay. They won't hurt you."

"They sure look pretty hurtful…" I breathed, knowing Allison couldn't hear me but the rest of the werewolves could understand.

Allison continued. "They know you're supernatural. They need to check that you're still yourself, that's what the mark stands for. They want to know that you're not possessed. But once they do this check, once they realize you're not carrying this dark spirit, they won't hurt you. I promise. All they are looking for is a nogitsune."

Scotts gaze fell, and he dropped his phone to his side, ignoring Allison now.

"I'm right aren't I? They're looking for me." Kira had a petrified look on her face.

"They're looking for a dark spirit, and I know it's not you." Scott assured.

"Scott, we're going to have to do something." Derek yelled.

There was a loud noise, and a big flash. Once our eyes adjusted we saw the three oni heading straight for us. I took a place beside Kira. I was just as scared as she was because they were looking for all three of us. They were after Scott, Kira, and I. As much as Allison assured that we would be okay, some part of me doubted that.

"Don't do anything."

Everyone turned to Scott. Why would he suggest that? We can't just stand here, waiting to be attacked…

"Is he serious?" Aiden spoke the words we were all thinking.

The oni took a long stride toward us. Then another, and another. They hissed.

"I said don't do anything." Scott's voice was deep. He narrowed his eyes at the oni, and then turned to Kira, holding a hand out. "Trust me." She took his hand gladly, and they walked forward hand in hand. Kira paused, looking back to me. She held out a hand, waiting for me to grab it. I looked into the face of this sweet, petit, girl. I trusted her, and I trusted Scott. Was this really the smart thing to do though? The way Isaac had described it made everything sound so horrible…

I took a chance, and grabbed her hand.

**A/N: Thanks for reading tell me what you think ~!**


	14. Chapter 14

We all worked forward in a pair of three. I paced the face of the other werewolves, and Derek actually gave me a concerned look. I smirked.

We were parallel to the three oni. I took one last glance to Scott and Kira, hearing their heartbeats flying.

The oni took one last stride towards us.

A hand snatched up, grabbing my neck. It held me in some kind of look, just as they had one with Aiden on the night of the rave.

I looked into its yellow, glowing eyes. They were so captivating and mesmerizing. I couldn't look away. They truly did look like fireflies. Its eyes bore into mine. I could see the coldness in these glowing, brooding eyes. Like pits of nothingness. Like it had no soul.

It yanked me to my knees. I wanted to cry out, but I couldn't. It was like fear encompassed my body and left me with nothing. Yet, I still couldn't look away from its glowing eyes. I cocked my head at this bizarre feeling they were causing. My body felt stunned, and I instantly released my hand from Kira's

It placed one finger behind my ear, and moved its face closer and closer. I found myself being only a few inches from the oni's face. As it move closer and closer, I couldn't help but still look into it's eyes.

It cocked its head.

I heard one thump, then another and I braced myself for what I knew was going to happen next.

It swiped its finger down my neck, and I felt a burning sensation.

My vision went blurry, and all I could see was the towering face of a werewolf in front of me. It was Aiden.

"You're going to be okay…" The words echoed through me, like I was underwater.

He placed his hand underneath my head lifting it up. "You're going to be okay." My vision blurred out.

* * *

I felt consciousness take over me, and I immediately jolted up, gasping for air. It was still dark. How much time had passed? Scott and Kira looked like they were just awaking too. My head was spinning profusely.

I looked around the room. Kira snd Scott looked just like I did, Derek was at their side. Ethan was in front of Kira. And Aiden was aiding to me. Was my head resting in his lap? That was weird…

I looked up at him, then averted my eyes away from him in an instant.

I still felt drowsy, and disorientated, but I managed to stand up.

There were no oni anymore. A hand flew to my ear. Behind it was a bumpy feeling. It was the mark. I tried to pick up a scent of my aunt and uncle. The blood still smelled fresh, so I wasn't out for long, and that meant they weren't far. Probably just leaving the house even.

"I'm going to go with Melissa." I said, picking up my keys. "Anyone care to join?"

Scott put up a hand.

"I can take Kira home then." Aiden suggested.

"No." Scott and I said in harmony. Scott continued, "I trust Derek and Derek only."

Derek nodded, "I'll take her home."

Scott dipped his head, showing gratitude.

I nodded towards the door, pushing Scott.

"Okay let's go." He decided.

We walked over the broken shards of glass, and down the steps to my car. I pulled out of the driveway and got a good look of the house, which was a complete disaster. A lot of the windows were smashed, there was a trail of blood were my uncle had dripped outside of the house to the car, glass everywhere, and broken dishes were everywhere.

I shuddered.

I would help Melissa clean this entire mess up. I could do it faster then she could.

It was a short, quiet drive to the hospital. I didn't really want o be here. In fact it was the last place I wanted to be right now. I had died here. There was a very slim chane anyone would notice me, but I still was nervous for some reason.

We jumped out of the car and saw my aunt trying to haul my uncle inside. Scott and I ran to her side, Scott putting an arm under his dad's wounded shoulder.

I ran ahead of them to get immediate help. "Someone help!"

There was a quiet buzz in the hospital, but once I started flailing around and freaking out, a few nurses and ER doctors ran over to me, seeing my uncle behind me. They gently placed him on a nearby stretcher, then rushed him down the hospital wing. Scott and I tried to keep up. "Stab wound to the left chest, possible collapsed lung, and pulse is weak." Melissa trailed behind them, letting the doctors take the man away.

"Very weak." I concurred. His heart was hardly beating, but I know he was going to be okay. If it wasn't for my blood there was probably no way he would have survived. For once, I felt like being a vampire had become useful.

Melissa's gaze fell as she saw her ex husband disappear behind a hallway. I put a hand on her back, smiling. She turned to a lady in scrubs, explaining what was wrong with him again but leaving out the details of what happened.

"I'll find Stiles." Scott stated.

"He's here?" I asked a little too excited.

Melissa nodded, "Yeah. Floor 3."

Scott rushed away to find Stiles, and I took a seat in the hallway, incase Melissa needed to talk. Melissa continued to talk to some of her fellow coworkers, and I continued to tap my feet on the floor.

After about five minutes, I went on a search for Stiles myself. I couldn't wait anymore.

I told my aunt where I was going, then paced over to the elevator, pressing floor 3. The elevator made a series of noises then slowly chugged up.

When the doors opened on floor 3, I stepped into the white hallway. It was almost empty, except for two people. There was a doctor closest to me, and at the end of the hallway was Stiles.

I grinned. If my cheeks could of flushed red, I'm sure they would have. There he was, dressed in sweatpants and a purple shirt. His hair was a complete mess and he looked like he had just woken up. I fast-walked down the hallway, then slowed when I got near him. He was facing away from me, so he didn't see me.

"Stiles" I said.

His head spun around, his body followed. A large grin grew on his face. I quickly pulled him in to a nice, tight, comforting embrace. He was startled at first, but then wrapped his arms around my waist. I felt like I melted into his arms, truly. I closed my eyes and breathed in his miraculous scent. It calmed me, and for once I didn't feel hungry being close to him. His body felt warm against mine, and I smiled.

After a few seconds, I tried to let go. But Stiles wouldn't let me. He continued to embrace me. I laughed, and that seemed to catch his attention. He pulled back immediately.

"O-Oh sorry…"

I smiled, "It's alright." I looked around. "Scott didn't come find you?"

He shook his head. "No. Was he supposed to?"

As if on cue, the elevator door made a ding, and opened its doors to view Scott. He threw his hands up. "I thought my mom said 4! I checked the whole floor."

I giggled. "She said 3 Scott."

He rolled his eyes. "Yeah I know that now."

"Well come on, let's go." I nudged Stiles' shoulder with mine.

He looked down at me, blinked rapidly, then followed Scott to the elevator. I trailed behind him. We entered the small space of the elevator, and Scott pressed floor 1. It made a screeching noise, then slowly started to lurch downwards.

A warm finger touched the back of my neck, pulling the ear back. "You have the mark." Stiles said. He let go. "So do you." He turned to Scott.

Stiles nodded as the doors crept open. "You missed a lot buddy, come on, let's go." He patted his friend's back, letting him take the lead. Scott turned to me. "I'll get Stiles to drop me off; you can go back by yourself."

I smiled "Okay." We passed Melissa as we walked by. She was sitting in one of the chairs across from a room. "Is he going to be okay?" I asked.

She nodded, "Yeah. You kids go home, I'll stay here."

Scott and Stiles nodded, then took a few steps towards the door, but Stiles stopped, waiting for me. "You coming?"

I eyed Melissa. "I think I'll stay here."

Stiles smiled, and they walked away without me.

"No, you go with them." Melissa pushed. I took a seat beside her, relaxing.

"No, I'll stay here and keep you company."

She smiled, almost looking like she was asleep. "You don't have to do that."

I grinned "I know."

* * *

I jolted up, feeling shaken. I saw white walls all around me, and I gasped. I was still in the hospital, reclined on two of the waiting chairs. The incredibly uncomfortable waiting chairs… My aunt stood over me, a content look on her face.

"Shhh! It's okay. You're okay." Melissa placed a hand on my shoulder. "I was just waking you up. You have to go to school."

I looked down at my clothes. They had some blood on them. I couldn't go to school like this… I would drive home then run to school so I wouldn't be late. I looked back to my aunt, "Is he going to be okay?"

She brushed my hair out of my face, "Yeah he's going to be fine."

I felt relieved. That was one less thing to stress about.

"Now go." She urged. "You've missed enough school already."

I nodded, heading out and to my car. I pulled out of the parking lot and headed towards the house. She was right. I missed way too much school when I got in that accident, and when I died, and when I turned. I needed to attend school as much as possible.

When I arrived at the house, I noticed Scott's motorcycle already out of the driveway. "Shit." I breathed. I ran to my room, changing into floral print jeans, and a knitted grey sweater. I ran to the washroom, washing my face quickly, then exited the house, locking it on the way out. I was late already. I decided to skip the car and run there, it would be faster. I ran through the forest, because there was a trail leading to the school. I used my speed, running faster than ever, and slowed to a fast walk as I got near the school.

Econ was first, and that was the worst class to miss because coach taught it…

I walked through the deserted hallways, flattening my hair out with the palm of my hands as I did so. When I got to the class, I noticed coach writing some introductory notes to a new topic. If I was quiet enough I could sneak by and get to my seat, which was across the room.

I saw Stiles, who waved me to come in as quickly as possible.

I quickly tiptoed through the desks, and was just about to sit in my seat when Coach called me. "MILLER."

I winced, "Yes…?"

"You better have a damn good excuse as to why you're late for my class."

"Her Uncle's in the hospital." Stiles spoke for me.

"Did I ask you Stilinski?"

Stiles held up his hands defensively, then crossed them over his chest.

"Take a seat, Miller."

I obliged to his words, opening my notebook to start taking notes.

* * *

During lunch Stiles and I sat by ourselves, which was unusual. The rest of our gang was nowhere to be found, except Lydia who was busy doing make up in the girl's bathroom. Stiles munched on his burger and fries, and I watched him.

"How are you feeling, Stiles?" I asked, still intently watching him.

He frowned, observing his burger. "You say that like you're my doctor."

I rolled my eyes, "Okay asshole, how you feeling?"

He laughed a bit, then took another bite of his burger. He shrugged, "Better since Melissa gave me that sleep sedative, I guess. But nothing makes sense anymore."

"What do you mean?" I started to play with my hair, curling it around my fingers.

"I mean, I don't know if I'm dreaming or awake half of the time."

I narrowed my eyes at him. "That's not normal…"

He shook his head. "And I'm blacking out constantly, but not for that long. It's like pieces of my day are missing… I'm sleep walking a lot now too. And my anxiety is so on edge. I'm having panic attacks literally every day."

"Why didn't you tell me?" I put my hand on his forearm, as he fiddled with a fry.

He smiled, looking at my touch. "I'm telling you now."

I laughed. "Is there anything else going wrong?"

"I temporarily lost the ability to read, but that might have more to do with this giant magic tree and this whole human sacrifice thing…"

I laughed, "Oh right."

He smiled slightly.

"You know I'm always here for you right? Like I said you can just call me. No matter when."

He looked at me and batted his eyelashes. "I know."

* * *

And that night, at 11:47pm, he did call. I woke up to the sound of my tremendously annoying ringtone. I didn't even check to see who called; I just rolled over and pressed answer.

"Hello?" I asked, in my raspy, tired, voice.

There was nothing there. No one. Just a static electricity noise on the other end, and what sounded like someone breathing. I looked at the caller ID. It was Stiles, maybe he pocket dialed me while he was sleeping or something.

I rubbed my eyes, and hung up the phone, rolling over.

About thirty seconds later, my annoying ring tone went off again.

"Stiles? What's up?" I yawned.

He continued to breathe, but parts of it was cut off.

"Stiles, you there?"

"Anna…" He whimpered. He sounded in pain, or scared. Something was wrong with him. I could sense it.

"Yeah I'm here, what's wrong Stiles?"

He continued to sob. "Anna." He cried, "I don't know where I am. I don't know how I got here. I think I might've sleep walked…"

I sat up on my bed. "Shh. Shh… It's okay. Can you see anything? Anything look remotely familiar?"

"It's too dark, it's hard to see." His breathing was fast and un-even. "I'm hurt though… I think there is something—"

The dial tone at the other end ended my call. Why had he hung up?

I immediately clicked redial, waiting for his voice to come back. He never picked up though. I was just caught with the sound of his voicemail that said "Hey, this is Stiles and you missed me! Leave a message."

I started to panic. The worst possible thing for him to say was 'I'm hurt' right before he hung up. I paced my room back and forth. Should I wake Scott up? Was it worth it? Was Stiles sleep-calling me or was this for real?

I continued to pace, until the ringing of a phone interrupted me. Only, it wasn't mine. I looked at the ceiling above me. It was Scott's.

"Hey buddy, what's wrong?"

"I don't know where I am… Everything is so dark. I'm so scared…" Stiles panted

"Woah, slow down. What happened?"

"I think I slept walked. Now I don't know where I am.. I don't think I can get out of here I can't move out of—"

Once again, Stiles had hung up, or lost connection.

Since Scott was awake now, I ran to his room in an instant. I pushed open the door, and it swung back against the wall making a loud bang. Woops.

Scott had a frantic look on his face. "You heard that?"

I nodded, out of breath. "Yeah he called me too."

He shot me a worried glance and turned to his phone, ready to redial Stiles' number. "Come on…" He breathed.

It was my phone who rung though. I pressed the green button and held it to my ear. "Hello? Stiles? Are you okay? What's happening?"

His trembled breath sounded in to the phone. "I don't think I can get out of here… I can't move" He panicked.

"Where are you?" I yelled in to the phone.

There was an electrical interference in the phone, and then he spoke again. "I don't know… I don't— It's too dark. I don't know I can't see much. But something's wrong with my leg… Its stuck on something. Its- I think it's bleeding."

"How badly Stiles?" I paced back and forth, biting my nails. "Stiles are you there?" He didn't respond, "Stiles? Can you hear me? How badly is it bleeding?"

"There's some kind of smell down here…" He sniffled into the phone. "Its smells terrible." He sounded like he was almost in tears. "Its brutal my eyes are watering."

A hand flew to my mouth and I almost started crying. We needed to find him as soon as possible. I didn't know what to say, I was speechless. I just listened to the sound of his whimpers on the phone, and almost teared up as well.

"Give me the phone." Scott whispered, waving his hand.

I bit my lip, but obliged, tossing him the phone.

"Listen, Stiles, I'm going to call your dad." He stated

"No no no no no. Don't."

"But your dad—"

"Just please don't call him. Promise me you won't Scott."

Scott rubbed his forehead and sat on the side of his bed. I knew exactly what he was thinking too. We're just kids. Even if we did have a supernatural sense of smell, we most likely couldn't find him because of the rancid smell Stiles described. We would have to call the Sherriff eventually…

"He already worries about me too much Scott, please." He whimpered.

Scott scratched his head, then retorted him with "What if we can't find you? Stiles I can't make a promise like that." It was Scott's heartbeat and breathing that picked up this time.

"No no no. Just please don't call." He cried, sniffling. "You can find me. You can both find me."

"I don't know if I can do this." Scott panicked, ripping his hair out as he spoke to his friend.

I didn't know whether to comfort my cousin, or leave him be. I just stood and continued to copiously gnaw on my nails.

"Oh boy…" Stiles breathed, "I gotta call you back. I have turn the phone off."

"What? No." Scott panicked.

I stopped chewing on my nail and grabbed Scott's shoulder, which startled him. "Don't let him hang up!"

Scott just eyed me. "Stiles—"

"I'm going to call you back. I'll call you right back."

Scott's ragged breathing picked up. "Hold on Stiles, wait. Hold on man!"

Once again, Stiles had hung up.

"God dammit!" Scott threw my phone on the bed.

I opened the door and yelled down the stairs. "ISAAC!"

Scott booked it over to his lamp shade, flicking it on. He picked up a jacket, and some warm socks.

"Good idea." I ran down the stairs and down the hallway towards my room, meeting Isaac who was standing in the doorway rubbing his eyes.

"What's wrong?" He croaked.

"Its Stiles. We need your help. Get dressed." I ran into my room, pulling a warm jacket out and some socks and my combat boots, to keep my feet warm.

Isaac appeared at my door frame.

"What's wrong with Stiles?"

I paused for a second and averted my eyes to him. "I don't know." And it was true. We had no idea what was wrong with Stiles. All we were told was that he didn't know where he was, he was cold and scared, it smelled bad, and his leg hurt. "Now go." I pushed him out of my doorframe, forcing him into his room. "Get dressed."

I tapped my foot on the floor, gnawing on my lip as I waited for the boys. Scott came speeding down the stairs the same time Isaac exited his room in a black jacket, paired with a scarf.

The house was pitch black, but we could see. We all rushed over to the front door, but were stopped by Scott's now familiar ring tone. Scott pressed the green button, pulling the phone up to his ear. "Stiles!" He breathed.

"Did you call him?" Stiles whispered over the line.

I leaned towards Scott, trying to hear Stiles' nearly silent voice.

"Did you call my dad?"

Scott licked his lips, bowing his head. "No. Just Isaac and Anna. We're coming to find you. Can you find out where you are? Try to find something to tell us where to look."

Stiles started to sob again. "It's a basement… Some kind of- some type of basement."

"In a house?" I yelled into the phone, getting ahead of myself. I hoped he would hear me.

Fortunately he did. "No. It looks bigger. Like industrial. I think there's a furnace but it— it's cold. It's freezing down here." He started to pant. "Oh— I gotta turn… I gotta turn the phone of Scott. Its gonna die." His voice was a harsh whisper.

"Wait wait wait. Scott's heartbeat picked up in a panic. "What else is there? What do you see?"

Stiles sounded like he was crying again, but he tried to stay strong. "My phones gonna die. I can't talk." He sniffled, then said the last four words that none of us wanted to here. "I have to go." He whispered.

Scotts eyebrows furrowed into a line, and he frowned. "Stiles, why are you whispering?"

I hadn't that about that before. He was whispering the whole time, and he didn't need to. At least, why would he have to?

"Because I think there's someone in here with me…" He sobbed. And at the worst possible moment, the line went dead. We were all left dumbfounded, staring at each other in disbelief. I was the first when to take a step forward to the door. I turned into a sprint, heading for my car. The boys followed behind me, jumping into the car. I sped out of the driveway, heading on to the main road.

"Where am I going?" I said a little too loud.

"Stiles house. We need to catch a scent."

I made a sharp left turn almost missing the turn I was supposed to make for his house. A car beeped at me in frustration, but I didn't care My mind was drilled on Stiles right now. "But I know Stiles' scent from anywhere."

I felt Scott turn his head to me, staring. "Then take a whiff Anna, can you smell him?"

I took a large sniff in, and just as expected I couldn't smell him. Like I had assumed earlier, it was probably from the stench Stiles had described. It was engulfing his scent and covering it up.

"What are we supposed to do then?" I said, speeding way over the limit.

"Maybe we can pick up a trail. Find out where he went or at least the direction he headed in." Isaac suggested.

I saw Scott nod from my peripheral. "That was exactly my thoughts."

I stepped on the gas pedal even harder, and thought about Stiles. My heart ached for him. He was so cold.. And he was usually the one that was burning hot, the one who's when I touch his skin, it almost burned me. He was always so warm, and now he was probably suffering from hypothermia. I just wanted him to be okay. I wanted to be with him, and tell him everything was going to be alright. His leg must be in so much pain, not to mention there was probably some murderer down there with him. I just wanted him to be safe.

I pulled into his driveway, putting it into park and rushing out of the vehicle. When I looked up to his room in the window I saw the lights were on. I cocked my head, but continued to the house. As we stampeded up the stairs, Stiles' familiar, mouthwatering smell encompassed me. We burst into his room.

I was standing face to face with Aiden, and Lydia right beside him.

I raised my eyebrows. Aiden mimicked me, smirking. His face was a little too close to mine, our noses almost touching.

"How did you know? Did he call you too?" Scott spoke so fast, I almost didn't hear it.

"I heard it." Lydia's eyes were wide and nervous.

"Don't ask." Aiden said. I felt his hot breath on my face, and I rolled my eyes, moving away from him. "It gets more confusing when you ask." He continued.

"Not as confusing as this." Lydia sighed. She and Aiden, who were previously blocking our view, moved to the side of us, revealing something I couldn't describe.

No one said anything for a while. We all just stared. On his bed was some type of peg with a loop on top of it, pinned into his mattress. There were hundreds of red strings attached to the peg on one side, and pinned to his wall on the other. They were all pinned on different photos, articles, and diagrams.

"He uses red for unsolved cases." I whispered to myself.

I lifted my head. Apparently everyone had heard, and they all turned to me.

"Red yarn. He uses red yarn to show unsolved cases." I blinked rapidly, explaining myself.

"Maybe he thinks he's part of an unsolved case." Aiden proposed.

"Or is an unsolved case," Isaac added, observing the scene.

Lydia turned to Scott. "Hold on…" She narrowed her eyes. "Is he still out there?"

None of us said anything.

"You don't know **where** he is?" She continued.

"He says he's in an industrial basement somewhere." Scott explained.

"We came here to get a better scent." Isaac said.

"He's hurt too." I added, "So we should hurry this up and stop wasting time."

Lydia's face turned worried as she listened to my words. "What else did he say?"

"His leg is hurt. He's bleeding." Scott clarified.

"He's freezing too." Isaac included.

Aiden shuffled beside me, moving closer. "Tonight's the coldest night of the year. Its going to drop to the 20's."

Lydia looked depressed at the conversation, and I didn't blame her. This wasn't exactly anyone's cup of tea. "What did his dad say?"

"We… Uh we kind of didn't tell him."

Lydia's head shot up, and she took an assertive step towards Scott. "Stiles is bleeding and freezing and you didn't call his dad?"

"We promised him we wouldn't" I intercepted.

"We can catch him by scent." He persisted. "If he was sleep walking he couldn't have gone far, right?" I wasn't sure if Scott was trying to tell us he wasn't far, or if he wanted us to reassure him.

"You guys didn't notice his jeep is gone did you?" Aiden crossed his arms.

Lydia pulled out her phone, tapping away at it. "You promised you wouldn't call his dad. I didn't."

"Wait, Lydia. Hold on. I can get more help. I can call Derek, Allison."

"Everyone except for the cops! Great idea!" She said sarcastically.

"You guys remember she only gets these feelings when she's about to die, right?" Aiden helped.

I bit my lip then turned to Scott. He gave me a sad look. "They're right, Scott."

He turned away from me, staring at his feet. He looked like he had an internal dilemma, then one side won over. "You guys don't have to call his dad. Its five minutes to the station." I slight smile grew upon my face, and we headed for the door.

"You guys go ahead, I'll catch up." Lydia told us.

"What? Why?"

She turned to his room. "There is something here."

"Yeah," Isaac mumbled, "Evidence of total insanity."

"We can figure out what's wrong with him after we keep him from freezing to death." Scott ordered.

"Go." Lydia whispered. "We'll be right behind you."

I pushed Scott, urging him to stop wasting time. Lydia could stay here for all I care. Maybe it was better. Maybe she could find something out that could help us anyways.

When we arrived at the station, we noticed the lack of officers that were there. I prayed the Sherriff hadn't left before we arrived.

I recognized Deputy Parish in another room around the corner of the front hallway, and immediately rushed over to him, not even talking to the lady at the front desk. "Is Sherriff Stilinski still here?"

He pointed behind him, to the Sherriff's office. All three of us rushed over, Parish murmuring something at us. I opened the door, rushing over to his desk. He looked startled to see us. "Sherriff…" I breathed.

Scott intercepted me. "Stiles is missing."

You could see the stress in the Sherriff's eyes as his son's best friend said that. He was almost in tears. He really cared about his boy.

Scott continued. "Stiles called us. He says he think he slept walk."

"But his jeep's gone." I added.

"Yeah. And he told us he's in some kind of industrial basement. He's freezing, his leg's trapped and bleeding, and he says there's some kind of rancid smell down there."

We gave a moment for the Sherriff to process everything. His eyes grew worried, and he gripped the table trying to compose himself. A hand flew to his for head, rubbing it as he exited the office. He walked towards the deputy. "If his jeep is gone, that's where we start." He said directly to me. "Parish. Let's get an APB out on a blue 1980 CJ5 jeep." He turned to face an officer at another desk. "Smith. I want a list of any kind of industrial basement or sub-level. Any building he could have gotten into while sleep walking. This is the coldest night of the year so far, so if he's out there bare foot in just a t-shirt, he could already be hypothermic."

I shivered at the thought.

"Let's move fast. Let's think fast. Three of you, come with me." He gently places his hand on my back, leading us back into his office. He shut the door.

"Is there anything you need to tell me that I can't tell everybody out there?" he pointed to himself.

"Lydia knew he was missing" Scott said.

"Did she find him?" He asked.

"She's working on it." Isaac replied.

"Anything else?"

"Derek and Allison are going to help." Scott said.

"Can you find him by scent?" He rushed. The Sherriff eyed me. Stiles had told him what I was. Although he seemed okay with it, you could tell he was a little uneasy. And that was natural. I mean, Stiles had come home with bite marks on him. How could his dad be okay with the idea of that?

There was a knock, and then Parish entered. "We got it, Sir. We found the jeep." He panted. "The hospital."

None of us even hesitated to book it out of that building. We didn't take my car this time though, we took the Sherriff's. Another two cars followed us. The sirens turned on, and we sped through the traffic towards the hospital.

Considering we got to break every traffic violation, we made it to the hospital in the matter of seconds. I hopped out of the car with Scott and Isaac, without waiting for the vehicle to even be turned off yet. The well known blue jeep was there.

But there was no one in it.

**A/N: IM SO SORRY THIS IS SO LATE. School is so busy! I promise you guys I will finish this story though. This next month will be busy and ill try to write as much as I can but after that I will continue to update very day or two like I did before! PLease review and tell me what you think! Thank you so much for reading and I hope you all dont hate me! Tell me what you think :)**


	15. Chapter 15

Everything was so fast. The scene was like something you'd see on television. The Sherriff opened the jeep door to reveal and empty seat, and it left us all bemused and scared for this boy. His scent was here though, and he had been here not too long ago.

"Its dead." The Sherriff clarififed. "He must have left the lights on."

The jeep's headlights lit up the Beacon Hills Memorial Hospital sign.

"Why would he come here?"

"Let's find out." The Sherriff was off running towards the front entrance of the hospital with a few other officers

I looked to Isaac. He gave me a troubled look, then took off running towards the hospital. I followed them, being the last one through the wide doors. The overpowering smell of blood in the hospital startled me, but I tried my best to fight it. Even though I was in panic mode searching for Stiles, doesn't mean I was still stable around blood.

"Security's doing sweeps of every floor." I couldn't see through the small crowd of people, but I could tell that was Melissa. "Nothing yet."

"What about the basement?" The Sherriff retorted

"Follow me." Melissa led the cops around the corner to a set of stairs, but Scott and Isaac kept running, past the door.

"Guys where are we going?" I said, panting from the run.

None of them replied, just went through a door that had a set of stairs going up. We walked up what seemed like five flights before we found the door we were looking for. Scott pushed on the door with his shoulder, screeching it open. We all jogged through the door.

We were on the roof. There was plenty of chain link fences, covering high voltage centers, and lots of skylight windows, along with vents and dust. I smelled a few peculiar scents up here, some recognizable. There was a disgusting werewolf scent that belonged to Derek.

We walked around the corner to see Derek facing a chain link fence with a "Danger: High Voltage" sign on it. "He's not here. Not anymore."

"You mean the whole building?" Scott responded.

"Gone."

Now I felt hopeless. How on earth were we supposed to find this boy? The disparity of the situation was getting worse and worse. Half the town would be looking for Stiles, and we still don't have one single clue. We are just wasting time searching this stupid hospital when he's out there somewhere freezing to death.

Isaac started to shift his weight beside me, slowly moving back around the corner towards the door. "How do I tell Stilinski?"

"See if you can find Allison. She's not answering her phone." Scott ordered.

Isaac gave him a slight nod, then took off in a sprint around the corner.

Scott and I inched forward towards the other werewolf. He eyed us, then looked back to the chain link fence.

"Notice how strong the scent is?"

I looked towards Derek, giving him a grave look. "What do you mean? It just smells like Stiles."

"You guys ever here of chemo signals?"

None of us said anything, so he continued. "Chemical signals that give of emotion. Certain scents can give off anger, fear, disgust." He looked down at Scott, hovering over him. "Take a deep breath and tell me what you feel." He looked down at me now. I looked up at him with huge eyes. "You too, Anna. You should be able to pick it up as well."

I obliged to his orders, shutting my eyes closed. I took in a deep breath, smelling Stiles familiar musky scent. Only, this time, I noticed it wasn't the same. There was some type of emotion floating around in his scent, one that made me feel anxious.

Scott said it before I could. "Stress." He said it like it didn't make sense, but it also made a lot of sense.

"And anxiety." I added.

"What was he doing up here?" Scott looked up to his friend.

"I don't know." Derek replied. That surprised me. Usually Derek knew everything. If we didn't know something, we relied on him to tell us. "There was definitely some kind of struggle."

Scotts tremulous voice spoke again. "With who?"

"Himself."

"But that doesn't make any sense." I rejoined.

"Does it have to? It's Stiles."

I shrugged, with a blithe look on my face. "True."

There was a silence for a while, then I broke it, not wanting to waste time. "I'm going to find the Sherriff."

"I'll come with you" Scott said.

We charged back down the stairs to the first level of the hospital, just in time to see the Sherriff and his officers leaving.

"Where are we going now?" I asked Scott.

He looked to me and shrugged. "I'm going to text Lydia though, give her the update." He pulled out his phone and started typing to Lydia, and we continued to follow the Sherriff.

"Mr. Stilinski, if you don't mind me asking… Where are we going?"

He looked back at me just as he reached his vehicle. "I don't know" and hopped in it.

I opened the back seat doors, taking a seat in the vehicle. I waited for Scott to step in, but he was on the phone with someone. Using my hearing, I listened in. Lydia.

The Sherriff looked back at me, doing a double take when he saw my quizzical face. "What's wrong? What's happening? Who's Scott talking to?"

I bit my lip. "Lydia."

Lydia was explaining something about red yarn and hearing something. She said she thought Stiles was at the Eichen house, and she was sure of it. I recognized that name somewhere but couldn't put a picture to it.

"Ever heard of a place called the Eichen house?"

The Sherriff's eyes widened. "That's the old mental hospital on maple street."

Scott finished his phone call with Lydia and jumped into the vehicle, putting on his seatbelt.

The Sherriff started his car, turning on his sirens. As we pulled out of the lot, he pulled something to his mouth, speaking into it. "Code 3. Subject believed to be at Eichen house."

We drove for a while. The Eichen house was pretty far.

"Is Lydia sure he's there?"

"She sounds pretty sure." Scott replied.

"Hm."

A few seconds later, we pulled up to the Eichen house.

There was a mix of thousands of scents. There was an eerie feeling, one that I couldn't describe. It was so creepy here. Part of me prayed we'd find Stiles here, and the other part of me prayed that he wasn't anywhere near here. How could Stiles have walked form the hospital to here anyways?

Lydia was already there, staring at the huge iron gates that kept this place isolated from the rest of the town.

"Lydia." The Sherriff ran over to the tiny girl, "I don't want to say are you sure about his but-"

"No he's here." Her melodious voice said in a nasal tone. "I swear to God he's here.

The Sherriff sighed, looking up at the tall gates. We all followed his gaze.

Another officer came over to him, handing him a key. He unlocked the gates and headed to the nearest doors, a stampede of people following him.

Once again, I was last through the doors.

The Sherriff walked up to the front desk and started ordering him around. I glanced around the room. There were wooden floors and the whole room was dimly lit. It looked like a horror movie. I shivered.

A man walked down numerous corridors and we followed, turning left and right. We finally opened a door, walking down the stairs. The room was pitch black but I could see, so could Scott.

"Stiles?" I called out, running down the stairs.

I looked around the room, using my vision. The room was dusty and old. There was a furnace in the corner, and some old couches with boxes. There were chains on the floor and old stains. It looked like an old industrial basement, just like Stiles had described, but there was no one down here. Not even a scent. There was no rancid smell he described, no blood, nothing.

The Sherriff's heartbeat picked up and he started to wheeze. He moved his flashlight around the room, searching frantically for his son.

All of us turned to the small girl for answers. "Lydia?" Scott said, waiting for her to explain herself.

"I don't get it. This has to be it." Tears welled in her eyes, threatening to pore over. I felt bad for her.

I bit my lip for a few seconds, then took a lead of action. Without saying anything to the people in the room, I ran out, at a supernatural speed. It wouldn't matter if people saw me. They were insane anyways, right? I was out the door and on to the main road, running across to the forest. I couldn't take it anymore. He was probably close to dying. We needed to find him, and find him soon.

I ran through the forest, close to road. Trying to pick up any scents I smelt from the forest or the buildings across the road. After a few minutes of running, I almost broke down. I slowed to a walk and made my way to the sidewalk nearby.

Where on earth could this boy be? He can't be far if he slept walk.

Few cars passed me, one even stopped. I looked to see who was driving.

"Get in." Melissa said from the passenger seat. I hoped into the large black vehicle and it went flying. My aunt's shift must have ended. My uncle was driving, even with his injured arm. He must have heard of the events and gone out on his own investigation.

"Do you guys have any lead as to where he is?"

My uncle took a deep breath. "I think so." He looked over to my aunt. "Anyways where were we. You remember that old townhouse apartment we lived in? There was that one night I came home drunk."

Melissa scoffed. "One night?"

I let out a small laugh

"Let me finish. So I'm drunk, passed out on the couch, and I got up to go to the bathroom. Suddenly I hear you yelling 'What the hell are you doing?'"

"Because you were in the closet peeing into the laundry basket!" She argued.

"Yeah I thought it was the bathroom!"

"You were drunk off your ass."

"Yeah but I was convinced it was the bathroom."

I groaned. "What are you trying to say? Get to the point." There was no time for stalling anymore.

"Well how do we know that's Stiles is just convinced he's in some kind of basement and isn't actually there?"

I cocked my head. That would make sense. Stiles told me he didn't know reality from his dreams. For all we know he was dreaming it and he called us. He probably didn't know where he actually was.

"When Stiles called you guys, he was still asleep." My uncle clarified. "He's still asleep right now."

"Then where is he?" My aunt retorted.

My uncle looked over to my aunt, then pressed on the gas pedal even harder.

After a minute or two of driving we pulled over to the side of the road, encompassed in the foliage more. I recognized this part of the woods. I had been here before.

We walked further into the forest, calling his name.

"Stiles?"

Melissa leaned over to me. "Can you pick up a scent?"

I shook my head. "No just some kind of disgusting smell." The smell burned my nostrils.

I stopped walking and closed my eyes, listening. There was a shuffling noise out in the distance. I looked towards the noise and saw a small, shaking, body near a bush. He was only dressed in boxers and a t-shirt. His skin was paler then I'd ever seen it, and he was covered in dirt.

"There he is." I pointed. Relief washed over me. He was still alive. Only just. The three of us ran over to him. I put my arms underneath his armpits, wrapping them around him. He was freezing cold. Colder then I was. His heartbeat was slow, and his breathing shallow.

He didn't wake from my touch.

I looked to my uncle. "He's not waking up. Why isn't he waking up?"

My uncle didn't respond, just kneeled to him.

My aunt frantically searched him, checking for a pulse, feeling his forehead.

"Stiles." I whispered into his ear, "Wake up. Please wake up."

He started to tremble in my arms. His breathing became fast and he started to shake his head. "No no no."

I gripped him tighter.

"NOOOOOOOO" He shot up and shrieked the words over and over. "WAIIIT NO." He started to sob and scream. He was trying to crawl over my uncle, trying to run, but from what? He fell back in my arms, and I tried to restrain him as best as I could. He continued to scream and writhe in my arms. His shrieks echoed through me, making me scared. His voice cracked, but he continued to scream.

Melissa kept calling his name, told him he was okay. Told him he was safe now.

He started to quiet down, but he still shook. His body was trembling so much it was almost hard to hold him, and I was a vampire. I brushed his hair with my hands, making calming noises. Despite being cold, he was drenched in sweat. His hands held my arms, as if to reassure himself I was there. Like he didn't believe I was really holding him.

"You're alright." I said, running my hands through his hair. He turned around to face me, shaking. His breathing was so shaky too. His eyes locked with mine for a second. He stared into them, then his head fell onto my chest. He started to weep again. I felt the tears leak through my shirt and I felt miserable for him. "You're safe now."

He nuzzled his head even more closely to me.

I tried to stand up with him in my arms. It was a struggle, but I managed to pick him up with me.

I leaned over to Melissa. "Maybe you should take him. I'm only going to make him colder." I whispered, touching her forearm to show her my freezing body.

She nodded. "Okay." She placed her hands on Stiles' shoulders and he jumped, startled. "Come on, Stiles. Hunny. Come with me." She tried to move Stiles but he only gripped me tighter. He shook his head, "No." he whispered.

Every time she tried to move him he would just move closer to me.

I shrugged, and she mimicked me. We walked through the forest slowly, trying to keep up with Stiles' slow pace.

I tried to take off my jacket. It was also a struggle, but I managed to do it and put it around his shoulders. He shivered.

We made it to the car eventually, and he sat in the back with me. He rested his head on my lap and reclined his body sideways. Before starting the car, my uncle grabbed some blankets from the trunk and tossed them my way. I unfolded them and wrapped them around his quaking body as tight as I could.

I brushed his dirty hair in my lap, calming him still.

My aunt made numerous phone calls to people.

Stiles made whimpering noises every now and again, but me touching his hair seemed to help. For some reason I couldn't help but think back to when I heard Stiles talking to Scott. Did this boy really like me? This must've been his dream then. The girl he likes brushing his hair, holding him. I just felt so bad he went through all that.

Stiles shuffled in my lap, then sat up, wrapping the blankets around him. He sniffled and wiped the tears from his eyes, and the dirt. He didn't look at me at all, but I continued to stare at him intently. Without saying anything, he reached an arm out of the blanket. He moved his hand to my hand, and held it. Our hands intertwined, and I felt a funny feeling in my stomach. I just bit my lip and looked away from him, towards the long road ahead of us.

When we pulled up to the hospital we saw the Sherriff and my friends waiting for us. My uncle put the car in park, and hopped out. Someone opened the door for us. Stiles let go of my hand, and gripped my body tight again. His father frantically searched him, making sure he was alright.

"I'm fine dad." His voice was hoarse.

We walked towards the entrance of the hospital, once again. I had been to this hospital way too many times lately. Once again, the blood seemed to catch my attention, but I tried to drop it as best as I could. Stiles' weak body tried to follow mine. I put an arm around him. He stumbled a few times, but me whispering "I got you, don't worry" seemed to help.

The Sherriff walked ahead of us, explaining what was wrong with him to one of the nurses. A few people came out, ready to attend to Stiles. Just like before, he tried to hold onto me, not wanting to leave my side. After a few seconds, he gave in, following the nurses. His father trailed behind them.

I gnawed on my lip as I saw him walk down the corridor, worried for him.

I sat down a bench across from the front desk, beside Scott. I sighed.

"How'd you guys find him?"

I looked to him, "Your dad did."

He raised his eyebrows, "Hm."

"They saw me on the side of the road and picked me up along the way."

Scott nodded, his eyes downcast to the floor. "He didn't seem like he wanted to let you go."

I gave Scott a thin smile, without saying anything.

We waited for ten minutes, then all of us took an elevator to the second floor, where Stiles would be residing. The elevator dinged to make note that we were on the second floor. I walked over to the waiting seats across from his room, beside the vending machine. Lydia sat beside me, Scott beside her. My uncle and aunt conversed to each other in front of us.

The Sherriff came out of his room a few minutes later, and I immediately stood up. Scott and Lydia did the same. We waited for the update.

The Sherriff sighed, "He's asleep now." We all sighed in unison, I even sat back down. "He doesn't remember much. It's a bit like a dream to him." He glanced to my uncle. "Thank you."

My uncle shrugged. "It was that repellant that they sprayed in the coyote den to keep others out. I couldn't go near it without my eyes watering. It's just a good thing he mentioned it over the phone." Yeah. A really good thing.

The Sherriff's face fell. "No. It was more than that. Thank you."

"It was a lucky connection."

"God McCall. Can you shut up please, and accept my sincerest gratitude?"

My uncle sighed, then held his good arm out. "Accepted." They shook.

"Alright you three." My aunt held a finger up, pointing at us. "You've got school in five hours. Go home. Go to sleep."

Scott sighed, then hugged his mother. "Okay."

My aunt eyed me. "Oh I'm not going anywhere." I objected.

"Anna…"

I shook my head "Ill stay here with the Sherriff."

"Anna," The Sherriff called, "I'm sure he'll be fine by tomorrow. You should go."

I shook my head again.

My aunt placed a hand on my shoulder and eyed me, with wide eyes. "Please, Anna. You were here last night. You need rest too."

I pursed my lips, tapped my foot, then gave in. I promised myself I would be back tomorrow morning to check on him before I went to school. "Alright."

She smiled, "Thank you."

I smiled back, and we headed out of the hospital.

* * *

After getting dressed in a fashionable dress, I walked to my car. I kept my promise I made previously before, driving straight to the hospital.

There were minimal parking spots left, but I managed to find one. The parking was way too overpriced, but it was worth it to see Stiles.

I walked through the large doors for the hundredth time that week. When the scent of mouth-watering blood hit me, I shut my eyes. I felt my eyes burn red, and I felt the tingling sensation in my gums. I pulled the hood of my cardigan over me, and popped a pair of sunglasses on. The smell was a little too overpowering today.

And I was really hungry.

I licked my lips, then shook the thought away immediately.

Not here. I was just coming to see Stiles, not hurt anyone.

I pressed number 2 on the elevator, trying to avoid contact with the pregnant woman in the elevator with me. I brushed my hair in front of my face as we momentarily bonded over the awkward elevator music.

"Do you have the time?" She asked, a petit smile on her face.

I looked down at my phone, "7:40" I said, with a slight lisp due to my fangs.

"Thank you" She said at the same time the elevator dinged. I pulled my hood farther over my head, pacing quickly over to Stiles' room.

Melissa and Mr. Stilinski were waiting outside. It was weird to see him without his usual uniform. He was dressed in a casual green shirt, and jeans. My aunt must have left before I did this morning, which means she had less sleep then I did.

She turned her body towards me. "Are you okay, Anna?"

I nodded, "Just a little…" How would I put this without scaring them? "Uncomfortable… In here."

She cocked her head for a sec, then nodded, comprehending the situation I was in. "Oh"

I coughed, clearing my throat. "Yeah."

There was an awkward silence for a while. The Sherriff shuffled his feet, Melissa coughed.

"So how is he?" I rubbed my forehead, feeling the migraine that was starting to form due to the unbearable scent that encompassed me.

"He's, uh, good." The Sherriff rocked back on his heels. "He's still asleep. They're going to do some tests on him today."

I frowned. "What kind of tests?"

"Just some tests on his brain. An MRI."

I was slightly confused as to the severity of the situation. "Well is he going to be okay?"

It was Melissa who responded this time. "Yeah he'll be fine." She gave me a brittle smile, one that made me not believe her.

Melissa started talking to the Sherriff aside from me, and I felt it was a conversation I shouldn't intrude in. I walked over to the door of Stiles' room, peeking in. The rise and fall of his chest was the only proof that made me believe he was still alive. His mouth was parted slightly, and he looked content, for once. He had an excessive amount of blankets on him. He still looked pale, but not as pale as he did last night.

I smiled to myself, then shut the door.

* * *

School was long, and brutal. Especially without Stiles. I had even more homework now, on top of all the stress and previous homework. When I spotted Isaac in the after school crowd I offered him a ride home. He denied me and said he's was going to stay back with Allison. Those two seemed to be getting pretty close lately.

Once I got home I did some homework. I was supposed to meet Scott at the hospital at 6, but knowing me I'd probably go a little earlier.

I probably should have gone hunting beforehand, but I just couldn't wait to see Stiles.

Next thing I knew, I was in my car driving to see Stiles once again. I hope he was awake. I'm not sure if he remembered yesterday at all, but I still wanted to talk to him about it eventually.

I made a huge mistake not feeding, because the same thing that happened this morning happened again. I was extremely hungry. My stomach growled. Like this morning, I pulled my hood over my head and wore my sunglasses, paired with an old baseball hat this time. I just had to be careful when I talked now. I always had a little lisp when my fangs were out. It made me sound completely different.

The elevator dinged, and I rushed out. Stiles' door was open this time, so I walked right in. His father left the same time I walked in, giving me a small smirk on the way out. When I saw him, his face lit up, but not like usual. He looked depressed. His hair was scruffy and not gelled up for once. He looked pale and he had dark bags under his eyes. He was dressed in a blue, baggy, hospital gown.

I felt a broad smile appear on my face.

He gave me a tiny grin back, but it transformed into a curious look. "Why are you wearing sunglasses and hat inside?"

I rubbed my forehead, near my right eyebrow. "Well I'm pretty hungry, if you know what I meaaaaan." I looked at the old laminate floor, then back to him.

He nodded, "Got ya."

I didn't hug him this time, but I did walk over to him and started to rub his back. "So, how art thou?"

He shrugged, not even laughing at my question. "Been better. How come you're visiting me?"

I dropped my hand, "Why wouldn't I? You're my best friend."

His face flushed red when he heard my remark. "Thanks."

I smiled. "Do you remember anything from last night?"

He shook his head. "Not really. I vaguely remember some things. I just remember having this awful dream, then I woke up in your… um… arms."

"Hm."

He licked his lips nervously.

"Are you sure you're okay?" I leaned closer to him.

He shrugged with a look of dismay. That was my confirmation that he wasn't alright. I started to shake, I don't know why. I could just tell something was terribly wrong. I could tell it wasn't going to be okay.

"They're going to do some tests on me in a few minutes." Stiles said, clenching and unclenching his hands nervously. After a moment, he looked back up at me with empty eyes.

I didn't say anything, I just locked my eyes with his. Although, he probably couldn't see mine through the sunglasses. Those familiar warm brown eyes didn't seem so warm anymore. A feeling of dread crept up from the pit of my stomach. I felt frozen in Stiles' presence. I just couldn't move. Instead, I just rested my head on his shoulder.

We were silent for awhile, until the Doctor arrived, ordering him to come with him. When I walked outside I notice Scott, Melissa, and Stiles' dad. We followed the young Doctor around the hallway, turning left and right. We reached a secluded part of the hospital. There was a label on the door that said "MRI Room" and we entered it.

I was surprised the Doctor let us all in, being a lot of people.

It was a brightly lit room. There was a machine in one corner of the room, where the MRI took place. Lights hung above, and there were speakers. There was a door leading to the other part of the room, and a large window. Stiles walked over to the machine, sitting on the bed part of it. I could hear his heartbeat pick up, and I didn't blame him. This seemed pretty nerve wracking.

The Doctor pulled out a pen, ready to write on the clipboard. He furrowed his eyebrows, "I'm not sure I know how to pronounce that… Or if it's actually a misspelling." He looked to the Sherriff.

"Just call him Stiles."

The Doctor nodded, fiddling with some papers. "Okay, Stiles. Just to warn you: You're going to hear a lot of noise during the MRI. Its due to pulses of electricity going through the medal coils inside of the machine. If you want we can get you some ear plugs… Or headphones…"

Stiles shook his head, avoiding the doctor's eyes. "No, I don't need any." He scratched his face.

His father put a hand on his shoulder. "We'll just be on the other side of the window. Okay?"

"Okay."

Melissa smiled, then walked into the other portion of the room along with the doctor and Stiles' father.

Stiles continued to clench and unclench his hands. I placed my hands on his, keeping them still, and he finally looked me in the eyes.

"I'll be here for you as soon as you're done." I reassured with a slight smile.

He nodded his head slightly, so slightly that I almost didn't catch it. "Okay" He said nervously, trying to fiddle with his hands inside mine. I released my hands, smiling at him.

He gave me a small, brittle, smile before I left the room, joining my aunt and his dad.

It was Scott's turn to talk to him now. Scott seemed just as nervous for his best friend as he was. He looked down at his hands as Stiles talked. "You know what they're looking for. Right?"

Scott didn't say anything, his lip just twitched.

"It's called frontotemporal dementia." Scott looked at his friend finally, and he continued to speak. "Areas of your brain start to shrink. It's what my mother had."

A sad aura filled the air, and I couldn't help but feel depressed. Stiles had been through so much. It would kill his father if Stiles had the same disease. Stiles was such a strong, humorous, kind, guy. He didn't deserve this. No one did.

"It's the only form of dementia that can hit teenagers." Stiles sighed. "And there's no cure." He whispered.

Scott scrunched his eyes shut, then reopened them, moving his fingers to the bridge of his nose. "Stiles, if you have it, we'll do something. I'll do something." Stiles knew exactly what that meant. And so did I. He would turn him, but is that really the best cure?

No one said anything. They just stared at each other, then Stiles pulled him into a hug. It was probably one of the most beautiful embraces I had ever witnessed. Stiles face was distorted, turning into an emotional look. Tears welled in his eyes. This wasn't just a hug between two friends. This was an emotional embrace between two brothers. They had been the closest thing to sibling each other had.

I glanced over to my aunt and the Sheriff, who bowed their head in respect.

I did the same.

**A/N: Thanks for reading! Tell me what you think and review review review please :) I love hearing your thoughts. I hope you all are still reading this story! Quite a bit of Stanna action here, I hope you enjoyed it! xxx**


	16. Chapter 16

Stiles' body sluggishly moved into the machine. The doctor gave him specific instructions, guiding him through the experience he was about to endure in. I took a seat beside Scott, who had his head in his hands.

The doctor continued to instruct him, and I continued to nervously bounce my knee, until there was a knock. Since I was closest to the door, I opened it.

I recognized those familiar eyes, scruff dark hair, and buff body anywhere. It was Derek. I tapped Scott's arm, getting his attention, then exited the room with them.

"What's up?" I asked.

Derek nodded towards the chairs, "You guys might wanna take a seat for this."

We followed his orders curiously.

He started to pace. "So I was with Kira today—"

"Kira?" Scott interrupted.

"Yes, Kira. We went to the old power station where you guys saved her from that shrapnel bomber."

"And?" I said.

He held up a finger, motioning that he was going to continue. "And I was looking at Stiles' bat, then looking at the electricity in the power station. So Kira can channel a lot of electricity through her body, right?"

I nodded.

"So a while ago when you, Stiles, and Allison died to sacrifice yourselves and saved your parents, you opened a door in your mind to let the darkness in. Since Stiles is pretty much the weakest one out of all of us—"

"He's not **that** weak." I eyed him, crossing my arms.

Derek rolled his eyes, "Scott, you remember how Deaton warned you guys to close that door in your head or something bad might use it to come in through the darkness?"

Scott nodded.

"Stiles' didn't close. When Kira channeled all that electricity through her that one night at the power station, it gave the nogitsune a boost and it took control of Stiles."

Scott and I glanced to each other, with confused looks. What Derek was saying made sense, but I couldn't quite wrap my head around it. Stiles couldn't be the nogitsune. This was Stiles… Then again, it all made perfect sense. Stiles opened up a door in his mind, and Kira, using the electricity, boosted the nogitsune's power to possess Stiles.

I didn't want to believe it… but it made so much sense.

Stiles was always blacking out, always forgetting things, even when he was awake.

There was no doubt about it.

Stiles was the nogitsune, and there was nothing we could do.

I glanced to Scott again, who was in the same mindset as me. His eyes just looked sad, but he didn't say anything. None of us said anything. We just had to accept the fact that Stiles was the nogitsune.

I would do anything. **_Everything, _** to help him. He was there for me through my whole transition, so I would be there for him.

Derek broke the silence. "You know, I took Cora back to South America for a reason right? Its where she spent most of her time after the fire. That's not the only reason I left. I needed to talk to my mother." Derek was directing this conversation to Scott, and I wasn't quite sure where he was going with it.

"Your dead mother?" Scott said the words both him and I were thinking.

"She told me something that changed my perspective… on a lot of things. She said my family didn't just live in Beacon Hills, they protected it. This town needs someone to protect it."

"No kidding," I huffed.

"Like you, Scott."

Scott pursed his lips. "I need someone like you to teach me a few trade secrets."

Derek looked down nodding.

I waited for a few seconds, expecting Scott to speak again, but he didn't. He shot up, with a concerned look on his face, almost as if he had an epiphany. "He was trying to protect us…"

"Huh?" I stood up with him.

Stiles looked Derek in the eyes "Stiles was protecting us."

"From himself." I whispered, the same time Derek did. It made sense. We sensed that stress and dilemma on the roof, but only smelt Stiles' scent. If he's the nogitsune, which it's pretty clear he is, it must have been him trying to protect us from himself.

"The roof" I muttered.

Scott sprinted over to the stairwell door, taking long strides up the stairs. We got to the roof, pushing the door open. I ran around the corner, coming face to face with the memorable chain-link fence.

"What are we looking for?" Derek asked.

"I'm not sure" Scott replied, running over to a nearby electrical box. He hopped onto it, standing on it. "I don't think Stiles was just struggling up here with himself, I think he was struggling not to do something."

I looked around, "Like what?"

A loud crashing sound behind me caught my attention. There behind me, from what Scott had pulled off of the top of the chain link fence square, was a duffel bag filled with tools, wires, and God knows what else. I smelled the air, which was no doubt Stiles.

We exchanged a confused glance before Scott looked back where he retrieved the bag. I followed his gaze. There, in front of us, was a weak, cut, wire. It was sparking, ready to explode.

"Run." I warned. "Run now."

Scott hopped of the box, ready to sprint. Before we even made five steps, the wire exploded in to an array of light and electricity. We stumbled back, shielding our eyes. The power surge infront of us was deadly. The wire spun around like an out of control, high pressure hose spraying water everywhere, only this time it was electricity and sparks instead of water. The wire whipped back and forth, and we stumbled away from it, shielding our eyes from the harsh light.

The wire continued to whip around, and finally it spun away from us.

It was heading down the side of the hospital, falling straight for Kira.

Kira dodged the wire that excessively swung around her body. It spun in the direction of an incoming ambulance, which tried to swerve out of the way and ending up running into a water pipe. The medal pipe burst, pouring water everywhere.

"Oh no…" I murmured. Water and electricity was a bad mix. A terribly bad mix. I had to find some way down there. The elevator wouldn't be working, and the stairs would take to long considering I couldn't use my speed in front of people.

Another car pulled up, right to the pool of water that was forming in the middle of the parking lot. Isaac and Allison exited it, and I sighed of relief. They could do something. They would help.

The water continued to pour everywhere.

Then the worst thing happened…

The ambulance driver opened his door, stepping out. He immediately fell to the ground, stunned. I screamed. I tried to listen to his heartbeat, but there was so much going on. So many heartbeats. I threw my sunglasses and hat off, running over closer to the side of the building to get a better look. I was fine now, my face would be fine.

Kira started to scream. "Get back, everyone get back!"

Allison went to take a step near the water, and I swear, I almost jumped over the side of the building to help her. Luckily, Isaac pushed her back. The water was too fast though… It reached Isaac before he had time to step out of the way. His body shook uncontrollably, and then he fell.

"ISAAC" I screamed. I didn't care anymore. I used my speed, and flew down the stairs as fast as I could, hearing Scott and Derek not too far behind me.

My run slowed to a walk as I saw the scene in front of me when I made it to the parking lot. Isaac was shaking on the floor, Allison was lying on top of her car trying to get up, there was another woman electrocuted at her car, and Kira was holding the wire in her hand. She placed her other hand on top of the wire, palm covering it to stop the pulses of electricity and sparks.

It was something no human could do.

Something no vampire or werewolf either.

She shut her eyes, letting the electricity channel through her. Her long black hair blew in the wind, encompassing her heart shaped face. When she re-opened her eyes, they glowed a golden brown color

Scott, Derek, and I just stared.

At least she had stopped the electricity.

Everyone came running frantically out of the hospital now, a stampede of people. I didn't spot Stiles at all though. I couldn't catch his scent either. I used my eyes: searching numerous faces but no Stiles.

"SCOTT HE'S NOT BREATHING." My head whipped around to Derek's voice. Isaac wasn't shaking anymore, he wasn't breathing. His usual fast beat heart was now slow. I ran over to him, lifting him up with Derek.

Doctor's came out, attending to the ambulance driver, the lady at her car, and Isaac. I helped lift him onto the stretcher, getting a good look at his neck. Along the side of his neck, trailing to his face was a gruesome burn mark that was a charcoal color. "Oh no Isaac…" I breathed. I watched them run into the hospital with him towards the ER center.

I was really starting to hate this hospital.

* * *

I lay in my bed when I heard my alarm clock go off. I wasn't ready to go to school. Frankly, I never wanted to go back to school. Isaac was in the hospital in a bad condition. I would've stayed with him but since the power went out they didn't want anyone in there besides nurses, doctors, and electricians till morning.

Stiles was nowhere to be found. I think it was pretty obvious that it wasn't actually Stiles who had left the scene. The **real** Stiles. Some people said they saw his jeep leaving the lot, but I never did. Derek tried to convince Scott to tell Stiles' dad what is really wrong with him, but I don't think he can. I couldn't.

I got ready, dressing in something casual, and headed towards the door. I stopped for a moment, seeing a sad Melissa at the kitchen table.

"Any news?" I asked.

She laughed half-heartedly. "On Stiles or Isaac?" When I didn't say anything, she continued. "Scott's gone to see Isaac. He's not doing well. Stiles is still missing. I guess if anyone's going to go missing, come back, then go missing again and come back perfectly fine it would be Stiles."

I nodded, "I think I'll go see Isaac before I head to school."

She nodded, wrapping her hands around her mug of coffee. "Good idea."

I walked out of the house and into the car. Once again, I headed to the hospital. When I made it there, I parked on the road instead of the lot. I was way to traumatized over last night. I would want to avoid this place as much as possible, something told me I'd be back to the hospital often though.

I asked the nurse where his room was, and when I got there I was the only visitor he had at the time. Scott must have just left, and Melissa would be on her way there later. Even on her days off she was still here.

Isaac's room was a lot different than my room or Stiles'. It was huge. There was a heart monitor to the left of him, an IV bag to the right. There were an arrangement of metal drawers on one side of the room, on the other there were cabinets. Behind him was another door, and shelves. I walked closer to Isaac's unconscious body, sighing.

He had tubes in his nose, helping him breath.

The scorch on the side of his neck looked even more brutal then yesterday. It was still there, not healing. I thought he would be healing by now. I noticed the electrical burns on his arms as well,, which I didn't realize before.

He looked in so much pain.

I glanced around me, quickly peering out the window too, then moved back to Isaac. With one last look, I bit into my forearm to draw blood. The blood trickled down my wrist and down to the palm of my hand. I moved my other hand to his face, forcing his lips open. The blood from my other arm dripped into his mouth. After a minute or two, when my arm started to heal, I moved my arm back to my side, wiping it with a tissue.

I took one last glance at Isaac, and then left the room.

* * *

After lunch with Scott I headed to the gymnasium, changed into my appropriate clothes. Coach wanted to take us on a fieldtrip to a nearby trail today, which I was okay with. Jogging was a good stress reliever. I was dressed in shorts that were a little too tight, and a baggy long sleeved shirt.

I sat on the floor of the gymnasium, waiting for the rest of my class. Kira was in my class, but she wasn't there yet for some unusual reason.

I sat, tapping my foot, when a pulsing electrical noise caught my attention. It wasn't coming from anywhere near me though, no. It was coming from underneath me. I cocked my head at the noise.

A girl in my gym class walked up to me as I looked at the ground. "Are you okay?"

I pursed my lips, then nodded, running out of the gymnasium.

The noise seemed to get louder and louder as I ran down the hallway. It kept pulsing. It was coming from the basement no doubt. I was just getting into a sprint, when I ran into something that felt similar to a brick wall. I looked up. It was Aiden, of course. And right behind him was his brother and Scott.

He smirked.

Scott looked to me. "You hear it too?"

I nodded.

"It sounds like one of the Argent's emitters." He was right, it did. I walked down the hallway till I reached a doorway at the end. I pushed on it with my shoulder, but it didn't budge. I groaned. Frustrated, I grabbed the door handle and broke it.

Ethan laughed at my action. I ran down the stairs and was faces with a long horizontal hallway. The noise was coming from the left, so I turned.

There, in front of us, was a dark figure. The light of the emitter lit up around the person. The person must have heard us, but they didn't turn around. It was like they were bracing themselves to talk to us. The figure turned and faced us.

It was Stiles.

My whole body seemed to freeze. I didn't know whether to hug him or slap him. Was it really Stiles though? It looked like Stiles. It smelt like Stiles.

"Okay… I know what you guys are thinking, but it's me. I swear to God it's me." Stiles held up his hands, emitter lighting up in one.

A series of growls erupted behind. The two twin werewolves pushed past me and headed straight for Stiles.

Ethan grabbed Stiles by his neck and pushed him up against a set of old lockers, holding him in the air.

"No!" I screamed with my face fully transformed now.

Aiden was crawling over his brother, trying to get to Stiles.

"STOP." Scott ordered.

I sped over the same time Scott did and tried to peel one of the twins off of Stiles. I pushed one of them to the ground, and they growled at me. I hissed back

They continued to try to get at Stiles.

Aiden growled at Scott but Scott growled right back, even louder than he did.

Once everyone had calmed down, the only sound was our panting breaths. I reached a hand to Ethan, helping him up. He took it, hesitating at first.

"It's me Scott. I-I swear it's me. I don't know where I've been all night or what I've been doing but it's me. I promise." He looked to me now. "I promise."

I nodded slowly.

"You want to know what happened at the hospital?" Ethan panted.

Stiles averted his eyes, "I know more than that." He walked past us, brushing by my shoulder, and picked up a blue piece of paper from inside a duffel bag, sighing. It looked like blueprints. "You see this?" He unfolded it. "It's a blueprint of the hospital's electrical wiring." We all moved closer. "You see all these markings in red? That's my writing. I know I did this. I know I caused the accident." I bit my lip. Stiles was so innocent and fragile. He put the paper back in the bag. "Everything in this bag; It's all part of something bigger."

I kneeled down to the bag, sorting through it. There were hammers, wrenches, wires, tape, emitter's, knives, chains, ropes, and other dangerous tools. I couldn't believe this. This was **_Stiles._**

"What the hell have you been up to?" Ethan held up a mini saw.

Stiles bounced on his knees, averting his eyes once again. "I think something worse… A lot worse…"

I sighed and picked up the bag, taking initiative. I placed the bag on the table. Aiden and Ethan walked over to me, curious to what I was doing. I dumped out the whole bag, ready to search it. Aiden and Ethan helped me. "If we're going to get anywhere, we need to figure out what the hell you have been doing."

Stiles started to pace back and forth behind us.

"What are you doing, building a terminator?" Aiden teased.

"Wow. Thank you for that." Stiles crossed his arms, annoyed. After searching through some rope and chains, Scott picked up a white paper. He unfolded it in his hands, "Looks like a map." He placed it flat on the table, trying to smooth out the wrinkles. It looked like a map of the time. On it, a specific route was highlighted red.

"Isn't that the cross country trail? It's the trail we're supposed to be running right now." I uttered.

Scott's finger followed the highlighted route until it reached a red circle "That's the Tate's car, where Malia's family died."

Stiles groaned. "And that's where her father put steel jaw traps."

"Why'd you circle it?" Aiden asked.

Stiles licked his lips. "I don't know, but I have a feeling we should find out. Soon."

I sighed. Of course. What else could go wrong? Stiles had done something there, unknowingly of course."Come on, let's go." I ordered. "We need to hurry."

They followed me up the loud, creaky stairs, and into the hallway. When we made it to the end, I ran to the parking lot.

"Crap." The bus had already left. They had probably started their run by now. When my walk slowed to a stop, the twins bumped into me. I turned around, frowning at them.

Aiden rolled his eyes and then turned to Stiles. "Where's your car?"

He shrugged, "I have no idea."

I used my eyesight to search for his blue jeep. "Over there," I pointed across the lot to the main street, where Stiles was parallel parked.

We fast walked to his vehicle. We got in one by one, Stiles and Scott in the front, Ethan, Me, and Aiden in the back. I was squished between the two sweaty boys.

Stiles was speeding down the roads, and I mean really speeding. He drove as fast as possible. Who knows what he did at that trail. We just had to stop the whole class from reaching that spot. We would have to herd them like a bunch of sheepdogs herding sheep.

Stiles' tires screeched to a stop. He took his time getting out of the car, which was weird. We could have had the whole classes life in our hands and he was taking his time. Coach was sitting on a rock at the head of the trail with a stop watch in his hands, dressed in a simple track suit.

When he saw us pull up he jumped. He saw Stiles' face and had a mix of emotions. The whole town had been looking for him.

"Wha— Stilinski! Where—"

"Coach listen closely..." Stiles started. I don't know what he was going to say to Coach but I left that problem for him.

I averted my gaze to the boys. They gave me the slight nod to go ahead and run, and we all took off sprinting in different directions. I was in the middle, Ethan on my right, Aiden to my left, and Scott to his left. I was running variably fast, faster than most humans could, but I wasn't running fast enough that it seemed too un-human.

I could sense the rest of my class just in front of me. I had to somehow stop them from their track, without completely freaking them out.

I sprinted past two boys who were all googley eyed over me. I decided this would be a good excuse to stop them.

I slowed to a jog in front of them and waved flirtatiously.

The grins on their faces revealed their thoughts completely. I swear I almost saw one boy drool.

I flicked my hair off my shoulder and started to jog ahead of them. I decided this would be kind of fun to tease them. I slowed to a walk and grabbed the sides of my shirt, lifting it over my head and taking it off. I was left in a sports bra, which most of the girls wore in gym class anyways. Since the boys were at a faster pace then I, they jogged ahead of me but kept their eyes on me.

I gave them a small smile and another wave. They smiled back, waving, and ran right into a tree. They groaned and rubbed their heads, squirming in the leaves.

Okay, that was two down, now I had to stall the rest of the class.

I started off running again, towards where I assumed the circle on Stiles' map would be. I tried to take a short cut so I could get ahead of the rest of the class but it didn't seem to help much. I came out of a smaller trail near Scott and Kira. I jogged over to them. Was I ahead of the class now? Or behind them still..?

"We need to stop the others." Scott whispered to Kira, holding her arms.

"SCOTT." Stiles came sprinting over with the Coach."Stop stop stop!" He was running so fast that when he came closer to us he almost slid right into us, trying to stop himself.

I heard a series of footsteps behind me and turned around. The rest of the class was just behind us.

"EVERYONE STOP." Stiles yelled, cupping his hands around his mouth for louder projection. When everyone slowed to a stop behind me, Stiles looked to the leaf-covered ground. He cautiously moved his hands through the leaves, trying not to set off whatever it was the nogitsune version of him planted. There was a rattling noise as his hand met something. He slowly started to lift it up.

It was a chain.

I furrowed my brows. "What on earth…"

He lifted the chain up through the pile of leaves but it came up short. There was nothing at the end of the chain. Stiles cocked his head and moved his face closer to the end of the chain, as if he expected there to be something invisible at the end of it. He scratched his head.

A slow applause started from Coach. "Congratulations Stilinski, you found a length of chain." Coach circled Stiles, stopping between two trees. "Will somebody now please tell me what's going on?" I was guessing Stiles didn't elaborately explain what was going on here…

The coach took a single step towards us, and that's when I noticed the trip wire.

"Hey Coach!" Scott shrieked, but it was too late. An arrow came flying through the air and pierced the middle of his chest.

"Oh crap…" he breathed, toppling backwards. A chain of gasps emerged behind me. I ran over to him, tucking my hair behind my ear. The blood slowly started to seep through his grey sweatshirt. I took a few deep breaths and was able to attend to him still without turning. I was still so hungry and I needed to go hunting as soon as possible. I listened for his heartbeat, which was still rapidly thumping. His head fell to the side and he fainted.

The class crowded around him in a circle. Scott, Aiden, Stiles, Ethan, and I attended to him, kneeling by his sides.

His breathing started to pick up and he woke up from his faint, letting out an ear piercing scream. I covered my ears with my hands and winced. "GET IT OUT. GET IT OUT." He repeated.

I stood up and turned to the crowd. "Move back. Give him space." I motioned with my hands for them to retreat further from their teacher. They did as I ordered, whispering as they did so.

I turned back. The Coach had the collar of Stiles's shirt and he was grabbing Scott's arm with the other. "Get it out of me! Get it out of me!" He started to shake. "OH MY GOD I'M GOING TO DIE."

I kneeled to his face. This adrenaline was pumping and he was freaking out. "Calm down Coach!" He let out another masculine scream, gripping Stiles' shirt collar tighter. Stiles tried to press on the wound, trying to apply pressure to stop the bleeding.

"OH MY GOD."

"Coach, you're not going to die." Stiles gripped the Coach's hand.

"It'll hurt less if you stop moving!" Aiden warned.

I held Coach's forearm, trying to keep him still. "Someone call an ambulance!" I screamed to the crowd.

"Got it." A voice replied, I wasn't sure who's though.

"Stay still Coach, an ambulance is coming."

He let out another loud scream. That startled the crowd, and they moved closer again.

This time Aiden warned them, "Get back!" he stood, "Back up. Give him some room." They obeyed once again, giving him breathing space.

Scott gripped the Coach's hand. This was one of his werewolf tricks. He was trying to take the pain away from coach to calm him down. He scrunched his eyes close and gripped his hand even tighter, focusing.

"Anna, can you help him?" Stiles released his hands off the Coach's wounds and it started to bleed more. "I have to call my dad."

"Me? What about Aiden?" I didn't know if I could handle that. Being near blood was one thing, but touching it was another.

Stiles raised his eyebrows. "Coach won't let go of his hand. Just do it." He said sternly.

"Are you seriously asking me this right now..?"

Stiles glared at me, then walked away, leaving me to attend to him. It was the most unnatural Stiles thing to do. He wasn't even sympathetic to my situation. If the arrow wouldn't kill coach, I might. I was left with no choice but to attend to his wound.

I took a large deep breath in, like I was getting ready to dive in to water, and I placed my hands on the wound around the arrow, trying to apply pressure. The blood soaked my hands. I continued to hold my breath and not smell the scent, but it was no use. I felt myself getting hungrier and hungrier. It had been so long since I fed. Coach was right here too… It was like someone placed a gourmet meal after I had been starving for days and asked me not to eat it. I pursed my lips and scrunched my face up.

It was hard to hold off my transformation, but I did for as long as I could have. When I heard the ambulance I immediately released my hands from Coach's body and ran in the other direction, letting my shift take over. I couldn't control it any longer. I ran till I was out of the class' sight, then used my speed to run even farther. When I got far enough away that no one would come find me, I relaxed and slowed to a walk. There was a nearby creek so I sat on a rock there.

I couldn't believe Stiles. He acted so ignorant to the fact that I could've killed Coach. He was there through my whole change, he knew how I was. I attacked him. I was so annoyed, but I wouldn't let it show. Maybe it was just the lack of sleep Stiles had and he forgot. Lack of sleep or not though, I was still mad.

I looked down at my blood-bathed hands. It smelled so good, and no one was watching anymore. I felt my hands start to shake. I was debating if I should've washed my hands.

The fragrant of the blood was so captivating.

_Breathe in. Breathe out._

I listened to the sounds of my class. I could hear people aiding to coach. Stiles was talking to his dad, Scott was talking to Kira, and I couldn't hear the twins talking.

The aroma kept drawing me back to its attention. I couldn't help myself. I lifted my hands closer to my face, ready to take a taste.

"Anna." A hand touched my shoulder.

My body whipped around, without thinking. Thank God it was only Aiden and not another student. He saw my red eyes and fangs and immediately retreated a few steps.

"Are you okay…?"

I nodded, patting the empty space on the rock beside me. "Yeah I'm fine."

He sat beside me but kept his distance. I kneeled to the creek and washed my hands in them, wiping away any traces of blood.

"You sure you're okay? Your face is kind of…"

I smiled bluntly and took my seat beside him again. "Just hungry."

Aiden chuckled a little. "Yeah Stiles kind of threw you with the sharks there didn't he?"

I nodded, "Yup."

I was silent for a while but then I spoke again, "Why are you here?"

He shrugged, "Just came to check how you were."

I nodded and awkwardly said, "Okay…" I pursed my lips. "Is this some act to try to be nice to get in Scott's pack?"

He shook his head, kicking rocks with his foot. "You know I'm actually a decent guy."

I laughed sarcastically, "Oh yeah, that's why you attacked Isaac and killed people."

Aiden rolled his eyes, "You weren't even there when any of that stuff happened."

"Yeah but I know about it."

"So? I've made mistakes. So has everyone."

I widened my eyes, "So this isn't just some scheme to get me to like you so Scott will let you in his pack?"

"I would like to be in Scott's pack, but this isn't some act."

"Well Scott needs to trust you. What I've heard about the nematon and human sacrifices and stuff, it's going to take a while before he has trust in you and Ethan. He isn't going to let just anyone in his pack."

"You're in his pack though."

I leaned in, one eyebrow arched high. "But I'm not a werewolf..."

He rested his hands on his knees, "Yeah but you're still in his pack. He trusts you. He runs to you for help, and Derek. You're not a werewolf but your still in his pack, Anna."

I leaned back. Aiden had a good point. In a way, I was in Scott's pack. I didn't necessarily have fur and canine teeth, and I didn't howl at the moon, but I was in his pack. We relied on each other and we trusted each other. We were like family. Well we were family, but we were like brother and sister.

I felt my face turn back to normal, and I wasn't hungry anymore. I relaxed a bit.

"Hey your face isn't messed up anymore." Aiden pointed to my face.

I smacked his hand away and rolled my eyes, getting up and walking towards the sound of the ambulances. He followed.

"So do you think Scott will ever trust us?" He walked beside me now.

I glanced over to him, "I think it will take time."

"How much time?"

"However much time it takes for you to prove yourself to him." I smirked.

"Yeah well, I'm an impatient guy."

"Sucks for you then," I said, jogging to the beginning of the trail where the ambulance, police cars, and Stiles' jeep was.

Scott and Ethan were hovering over Stiles' duffel bag where he kept all his tools and chains and roped. I jogged over to them.

"Why are you looking at wrapping paper?" I said, out of breath.

Aiden held it up to Scott.

"That's the same wrapping paper we used on Coach's birthday present." Scott said, taking the roll from his hands.

Ethan searched the rest of his bag and pulled out a box of nails. "Isn't that Barrow's thing? A bomb made from nails and bolts all wrapped up in a birthday present? Where did it go off?"

I started to clue in to what they were thinking now, and I sensed Aiden and Scott did too. If Stiles had this in his bag, that meant that he probably did the same scheme as Barrow.

Scott turned to Stiles, who was hugging his father. His face was nervous, his chin quivering. "On a school bus…"

**A/N: I know the chapters have kind of been slow lately but I promise the next one is filled with tons of action! :) Thanks for reading ! Please review and tell me what you think! Thanks for everyone who's reading and continuing to review :) it makes my day**


	17. Chapter 17

I was at the front of the enormous crowd of people, next to Stiles and Scott. Aiden and Ethan were behind us. Some students were running across the parking lot frantically, other students were in the same crowd we were, waiting to see the outcome. It was probably one of the most nerve wracking things I have ever watched. I was literally biting my nails off as we stood behind a police taped line. We were in front of the parking lot at the back of the school. There were three busses and one of them contained the bomb.

A kid named Jared, who I recognized from my biology class, sat on the bus to the very left. He had the present with Stiles' wrapping paper on his lap. He couldn't move, or we were all dead.

Everyone was supposed to wait for the bomb squad to arrive but Deputy Parish decided he would take initiative and go ahead without the squad.

When Parish walked up to the big yellow doors, the crowd went silent. He had a big black bag with him, filled with bomb disengaging supplies.

Sherriff Stilinski stood in front of the bus, giving him the go ahead to enter the big vehicle. We waited a few minutes, and I occasionally listened in. Parish tried to calm Jared down, talking about exercising and eating healthy.

When I heard the snip of scissors, I winced. Nothing happened though. No big explosion, no smoke and fire, nothing.

Thankful for my hearing, I heard Parish speak over the Sherriff's transceiver. "It's not a bomb sir but there is something in the box." After a few seconds Parish calm striding towards the front of the bus and held something up to the window, with a confused look on his face.

It was a name plaque, with Sherriff Stilinski's name on in.

"What the hell…" I whispered.

An eruption of whispers happened between the crowds of students. I looked to Ethan, who just shrugged. I saw Stiles and Scott share a befuddled glance.

We all looked to the Sherriff for answers but he just stood there, staring at the ground. After a minute or two, he looked up, facing the crowd, and then turning. "Oh God… There is a bomb. But not here." He whispered.

Again, I was very thankful for my hearing.

I wasn't sure if he meant the police station until I heard him confirm it over the radio. That was my cue to run. I had to help somehow. I had to save someone. I had to do something. I had the strength to do so, so I would. I retreated quietly from the crowd, telling only Scott where I was going, although I'm sure the twins heard, and I'm sure Scott would tell Stiles.

I made it across the parking lot to the forest. There was a short cut to the station; I just had to listen to the sounds of people freaking out.

I ran as fast as my supernatural speed would let me, listening to the frantic noises of the police station and getting there in a matter of seconds. I entered the police station and warned people to get out, although most of them were already trying to. I made my way around the front desk, making everyone evacuate as I did so, and headed into the main room.

Phones were ringing, officers were running, and papers were flying everywhere. It was like everything was in slow motion, and I froze.

I heard the slow beeps of the bomb in the Sherriff's office. I felt more and more frightened with every beep. I scanned the room until I saw two familiar faces just outside the Sherriff's office. It was Derek and Allison's dad, Chris Argent. I had recognized him from pictures Allison showed me.

I ran over to the steel bench they sat on. Their hands were handcuffed the bench.

Derek seemed relieved when he saw me.

"What's going on?" Chris asked, "Who are you?"

"Finally." Derek groaned, "Get us out of here."

I nodded and searched for an officer.

"Who is that?" Chris asked.

"Anna," Derek said, trying to shut him up.

"The vampire?" He groaned. So he had heard of me before. Already he was judging me, and he hadn't even really met me. I guess hunter's just automatically hated the supernatural.

"Someone help!" I tried to get an officer's attention but it was no use, people just kept running. I grabbed a nearby officer's hand and glared at them, eyes red. "Help them." I warned, nodding to Derek and the hunter.

His eyes grew wide and he locked scared shitless. He grabbed a key from his pocket and walked over to them, unlocking their handcuffs from the bench.

When he was done, he ran out.

I listened into the sound of the bomb. The beeps were getting closer now. I looked to Derek, who was listening to the same thing, and his eyes grew wide.

"What's happening?" Chris asked once more.

The beeps got even closer. Closer and closer. Only a few more seconds.

Beep. Beep. Beep.

"GET DOWN" Derek screamed. I shared one last look with him, and then everything went slow motion.

An explosion lit my eyes, followed by the incredibly ear-piercingly loud noise. I could hear for a second, then a ringing noise filled my ears. Was I deaf? I covered my ears with my hands because the noise actually hurt. There was a body hovering over me, preventing me from seeing clearly. They covered most of my body, but not all. I could see a bright flash, and I felt the wind hit me like a ton of bricks. I felt the heat hit me too. I heard the shatter of glass, then felt some of it. I screamed in agony as I felt the glass shards enter my back and right arm.

It hurt so badly…

Pieces of wood flew everywhere, and from what I could see, desks flew up into the air, along with handcuffs, metal drawers, papers, telephones, and other debris.

A piece of wood swept the side of my face, leaving a large gash on my right cheek.

I tried to peek through whoever was on top of me's arm and saw the after math.

There were bodies all over the floor, some dead, some alive.

So much blood. I know it was wrong, but in that moment I was still a little hungry, but I was too scared and the situation was too hectic to actually feed. The adrenaline was pumping through me. Well, not literally considering blood didn't pump through me at all.

The person on top of me released their grip on me and stopped hovering. My hearing was starting to come back, but the ringing noise was still there.

I stood up, stretching like I had slept for days. I started to moan in agony, the shards of glass ripped deeper in to me. My wounds were nothing compared to Derek though. He had shards digging all over his back, his head, and his neck. His disgustingly smelling blood had turned off my appetite.

I lifted my hands to my mouth, gasping. "Derek…" I cried.

He moaned. "I'm okay."

He must have been protecting Mr. Argent as well because he was perfectly fine. He gripped the werewolf's shoulders tight and tried to talk to him "Derek…. Derek you saved my life."

Derek started to pant, and almost toppled over but I caught him. I tried to keep him up in my arms. I handed him over to Chris and said, "Get him out. Get him safe."

I looked around the room. Stiles, Scott, and the Sherriff had walked in now. The Sherriff sounded like he was calling the hospital, while Scott and Stiles hovered over a body.

I looked around the room, seeing who needed aiding to the most. There was a man in the corner of the room who's legs were distorted and he was bathing in blood, some his, and some not his. I ran over to him, kneeling to his chest. I listened to the noise, trying to pick out his from the other heartbeats. I came up short though.

He was dead.

I lifted my hands up to his face and closed his eyes.

A tear fell down my face before I moved to the next person.

This woman was shaking uncontrollably, so there was no doubt she was still alive, but only just. Her arm was broken and she had wood splinters in her face, along with glass shards in her torso to match. I bit my arm, drawing blood, then lifted it to her mouth. She was so confused but I wasn't worried. She wouldn't remember this later on. She moaned a little when she first tasted the blood, but then let it drip down her throat.

When I thought she had had enough, I tried to move on to the next person. They were dead also. I started to sob a little bit.

I felt a hand on my back and turned to it. It was the Sherriff. "Go, get out!" He screamed into my ear, "Get out." But I couldn't. I just froze. I felt like I was underwater. It sounded like I was underwater. My mouth was agape as I stared at the face of the dead body in front of me.

This man probably had a family. His wife would be expecting him to come home tonight. His son would want him to tuck him into his bed. His daughter would want a kiss from him before she slept. When his family found out he was no more, they would be heartbroken.

Scott grabbed my arm, lifting me up. I started to sob and cry even harder, yelling at him to let me go. I couldn't look away of this middle-aged, blue eyed, brown haired, man's face.

He gripped my arm tighter and pulled me out of the main room

Stiles walked beside me give me a mournful look. A tear fell down my cheek and I wiped it with my sleeve. Scott looked just as distraught as I was. We walked over the pile of debris, hearing the crackle and crunch underneath our feet. On the way out, Kira slammed right into Scott. We were surprised to see her there.

She wasted no time giving us a heads up about what was about to happen. "The Oni…" She breathed, "They're coming…"

Stiles stared blankly into the debris-filled room.

"Stiles we have to get you out of here!" Scott yelled. But Stiles seemed content at staying still.I grabbed his arm and we walked out of the station.

"Let's go." I ordered.

Stiles grabbed his keys from his pocket and we walked out into the parking lot. It was down pouring outside. There was so much rain it had actually started to form a mini lake in the middle of the parking lot. Stiles unlocked his drenched jeep and all four of us climbed in, not saying a word. We only listened to the pouring rain and thunder that was happening around us. It must have started after the explosion happened because it wasn't raining on the way here.

I tapped Scott's shoulder.

He turned to me, a startled look on his face.

"Do you mind?" I turned away from him, showing him my glass injected back and arm.

"Holy…" Scott said, observing the amount of blood that dripped down my back. He grabbed a cloth from the floor of the jeep and placed it on his lap. With his claws extended, he picked the shards off one by one, talking as he did so. "Go to my work. No one will be there and the place is surrounded in mountain ash. You just have to make it before it gets dark."

Stiles pressed on the gas a little harder, speeding through town. I pressed my face on the cold, condensated window as we drove. The sight of the green blurs that were supposedly trees outside calmed me, making me forget what had just happened moments ago. It also made me panic for the moments that were about to come though. The only sound was the rain and Stiles' annoying squeaky winshield wipers.

I winced every now again, as I felt the startling pain and heard the shards of glass hit each other, making a small 'ting' noise. The only reason it hurt was because my skin had tried to heal over it, unsuccessful of course.

When he got all the pieces out I thanked him, giving him a small smile.

A few seconds later Stiles' jeep pulled up to the veterinarian clinic, parked at the back by the dumpster.

We all jumped out as fast as we could, trying to avoid any Oni. With just a few seconds in the rain we got soaked, but that didn't matter. We reached the door and Stiles was just about to place his hand on the handle. It was already dark by now. We just had to hope we were lucky and that we would make it in time.

But of course, we were not.

There were three surrounding us.

They looked like demons, like they always did. The black smoke drifted off their body like they had just descended from hell. Their yellow eyes pierced through us. Their menacing looks made them look like they were ready to kill, and they were. I would protect Stiles though, and so would Scott. They wouldn't get through me, and I could promise that. Even if I had to die to do it.

"STILES GET INSIDE" Scott yelled through the loud thundering noise. He tossed his friends the keys, and Stiles caught them with a startled jump.

Scott kneeled to the ground and let out a small growl, and I knew that he was shifted. He growled loud this time, cranking his neck to the side to get a good stretch.

I took a deep breath in then ran towards one of the oni, tackling them to the ground. It let out a hissing noise and pulled out its sword. I dodged the attack that it was about to take and flipped over. It was on top of me now, which left me in a vulnerable state.

"HEY KIRA COME INSIDE" Stiles yelled, half in the doorway.

Of course Kira didn't listen though, and Stiles continued to call her name.

I tried to slide underneath the oni I was facing and I pushed it onto its face It immediately jolted up, sword in hands. It swung its sword at me and I dodged it, matrix style. It swung again and this time I wasn't so lucky. It sliced my left arm, leaving a large gash. I screamed in agony, but continued for Stiles.

The oni swung again but missed. I saw an opportunity and I took it. I shifted as quickly as I could and crept up on the oni, biting into its neck. Its skin was like rock though. I managed to bite through eventually, but all I tasted was some repulsive black goop. It hissed once more, then disappeared into the darkness. I wiped my face with my sleeve then turned to Scott, ready to help him.

I was just in time to see his oni puncture the middle of Scott's chest with his sword.

I couldn't tell if I screamed it or not. I just heard the words "No" being shrieked into the air, and next thing I knew my cousin was in my arms.

"Scott no…" I breathed. "Scott stay with me." His heartbeat was still beating, we just had to aid to his wounds as fast as possible. I bit into my previously bitten wrist and drew blood. I shoved it into his mouth and he didn't even hesitate to take the blood, he just kneeled there in my arms.

I couldn't let my cousin die. He wasn't even my cousin really anymore. He was more like my brother. My best friend. When his heart beat started to pick up again, I lifted him up and ran to the door Stiles was at.

I don't know how Kira got the other oni away, but she did. I was thankful she did too.

"Get him inside," Stiles ordered. I obeyed his commands and stepped into the warm building, helping my cousin hobble to the examination table. We exited from the rear door in the building, so the mountain ash didn't affect us.

Scott leaned his back on the stainless steel table, panting like a dog. He clutched the sword that was stabbed straight through his chest

"We need to get this out of him" I announced.

Scott moaned and grunted, breathing at a rapid pace. Kira took initiative and placed her hands on the sword handle, ready to pull.

I held Scott's shoulders to keep him still for the pain he was about to embrace. He shut his eyes and took a large breath in, and then he paused, waiting for the impact.

The tension brewing in the room was high. Just when Kira was about to pull it out, someone stopped her. The person grabbed her wrist, twisting it backwards. She yelped in pain, then flew forwards, head smacking straight into the table. She fell to the ground with a light thud.

I looked to the person's feet, then trailed my eyes to their face. It was Stiles. Only, it wasn't the actual Stiles. This person didn't have the familiar warm brown eyes I was used to, they had dark empty eyes. Ones that weren't so loving…

He walked over to Scott and placed his hands on the sword. The way he walked wasn't even like Stiles. He had a trudge to his step, and his breathing was deep and intimidating.

His fingertips trailed along the handle of the sword and he breathed out a large breath through his nostrils. He didn't even acknowledge that I was there, at least not yet. When he stopped tapping his fingertips on the sword and gripped it tighter, that's when I made a move. He was ready to hurt Scott, not help him.

I grabbed the not-so-Stiles and pulled him away in a tight grasp. "What the hell are you doing!?" I yelled.

He didn't say anything, just gave me a maniacal smile, followed by a maniacal laugh. This was so wrong. Someone was possessing Stiles' body, and he was just watching the aftermath. It all made sense now… Stiles wasn't really here at all today. It was all the nogitsune.. That's why he was such a dick today, he wanted to see me suffer. He wanted everyone to suffer.

This was so messed up.

"You're scared." He said, followed by a smile.

I arched a brow, "Excuse me?"

He narrowed his eyes at me, "I said you're scared. You may not have a heartbeat, but I can still tell."

I licked my lips and averted my eyes from the possessed Stiles.

"You know, he thinks about you. A lot actually." Stiles pursed his lips, with a sarcastic look to his face. He took a step towards me and I immediately retreated back, until my butt met the back wall. Stiles perched a hand in the air, "It would be a shame if he would have to watch something happen to you."

"Please don't…" I begged, tears starting to build up in my eyes. I was truly frightened by this dark spirit, and he noticed. "Please…"

Stiles took another step towards me, pressing his body against mine. I tried to avert my eyes from anywhere but his, and he was purposely trying to make me uncomfortable. My breathing was fast and shallow; I almost thought I was going to have a panic attack.

I heard Scott wince in pain across the room.

"Please just let me help him," I pleaded, "Please."

Stiles shrugged, as if it was no big deal he was dying. "He'll be fine. You fed him blood after all." I could feel his cool breath on my face, and I shivered.

I took one quick glance at his face and he did the same maniacal laugh. I tried to look at him, but not into his cold, empty eyes. I stared at the droplets of water starting to form at the end tips of his hair.

He pointed to his head, "You know, he's scratching away in here. He's screaming your name, begging to let you guys go. But hat would be too easy for me to give in, don't you think?" He moved his face closer to mine.

I didn't say anything. I just breathed rapidly and internally panicked.

From far away, it probably looked like we were in some intimate hug but in reality we were the exact opposite. He held me captive against the wall with his rock hard body. I could feel his ice cold skin touch mine.

He leaned closer to me, resting his chin on my shoulder. He parted his lips, just slightly, and whispered "Don't be scared."

But I was. Of course I was.

I had two choices here. I could look into the eyes of this monster and try to reach Stiles, or I could beat the crap out of him and hope he would go away. I would rather try choice one because choice two would hurt not only the nogitsune, but Stiles as well.

I placed my hands on his shoulders and for the first time that night, stared straight into his eyes. The nogitsune seemed confused for a second but I continued. I gripped his wet sleeves and narrowed my eyes towards his.

"Stiles, it's me."

When he realized what I was doing, he seemed infuriated.

"It's me. Come on. You need to overpower this guy."

Stiles glared. "Stiles isn't home right now…"

I decided to do something spontaneous, something that would grab the real Stiles' attention. I placed my hands on the side of Stiles' face, trying to keep him from moving or running away, and leaned my face in. I shut my eyes, and crushed my lips against his.

His lips were cold and hard, and he didn't move them. I continued to kiss them, trying to wake Stiles up inside. I could hear his heart beating slowly, which proved to me that my idea hadn't work. I was just about to give up when I heard his heartbeat stuttered. It stuttered once, then again, and then it picked up, flying away. It was beating faster and faster, then Stiles pulled away.

He started gasping for air. He rested his hands on his knees and he started to pant. I looked into his eyes, and they were familiar and warm, not bleak and empty. I had reached to him. He had broken through.

He had coughed once, and then he stood again, crossing his hands over his chest. He did a vice smile and then looked into my eyes, staring me down.

It wasn't the real Stiles anymore, it was the nogitsune. I had him. I had Stiles. I was so close…

Scott yelped in pain again, and I looked over Stiles' shoulder to see him. He was not doing well at all. I pushed past the nogitsune and headed to Scott. I was just about to pull the sword out when I went flying across the room.

I hit a shelf with a light thud, and I fell to the floor.

Something dug into my back, and I cringed in pain, moaning as I did so. I rolled over and saw Stiles walking straight to me.

He kneeled down to my height. "You really thought that would work?"

I groaned, rubbing my head.

"Stiles doesn't care about you." I know he was lying, but that still hurt me a little. "He doesn't care about you," He laughed. "He's in love with Lydia. Not you. He doesn't want you."

Now that hurt a lot. For all I know he could have been lying earlier when he said Stiles thought about me and cared about me. Or he could be lying right now.

Stiles grabbed me by neck and hurdled me across the room again. I slid across the examination table Scott was leaning on and flew into the wall. I slid to the floor and groaned again, rubbing my head. He walked out of the room, but he was still in the building I could hear him.

Stiles came back with a bag in his hands, it was mountain ash. I could tell by the scent. He grabbed a glove from a small box and put it on. He kneeled down to my height again and I tried to shield myself.

This dark spirit was cruel, and it was pretty obvious what he was about to do next. He grabbed a handful of mountain ash from the bag, and poured it over my face, my arm, and my legs. It wasn't until he started pushing on the ash, rubbing the poison into my skin, that I felt the horrid burning sensation.

I screamed and yelped in pain. It hurt so badly… It was like someone had poured gasoline all over me, grabbed a match, then lit my body on fire. He reached into his pocket, grabbing two wooden pencils. He lifted one in the air, then shoved it straight through my hand.

I screamed even louder.

He grabbed the other one, then did the same to the other hand.

It was the most excruciating pain I had ever been in since my accident. Since stakes could kill me if they went through my heart, it had a big effect on me. The mountain ash was the only other thing besides werewolves and stakes that could harm me and it harmed me a lot.

I tried to clutch my stomach, as if rolling into a ball would make the pain hurt less.

When he was done with me he moved on to Scott, and I was in too much pain to even move. My body just trembled.

He walked over to Scott and placed a hand on the handle of the sword, once again. "You okay?" He asked.

Scott just stared at him, as if he didn't believe what was happening. "Please don't…" Scott breathed. "Stop."

"It's okay." Stiles said, placing one hand on his shoulder. He looked into his eyes, then twisted the sword, thrusting it inside him more. It was even more painful since Scott had let it heal a bit. He yelped.

Stiles looked to me, giving me an vice smile, then twisted it the other way. I heard the tears inside Scott's chest and winced. It would've hurt more than the mountain ash. "Look at me." Stiles ordered, "Look at me."

Scott obeyed, but continued to scream in pain.

"You should've done your readings, Scott" He twisted again.

"Stop!" I screamed. "Please just stop!"

He completely ignored me, and kept thrusting the sword into his chest, twisting it back and forth. The only sound was Scott's shrieks and their shoes squeaking on the floor.

"The nogitsune feeds off of chaos, strife, pain. This morning you took it from Isaac, then you took it from coach, and then from the dying officer." He breathed, "All that pain… You took it all." He finally dropped his hands, but then moved his other hand to the side of Scott's face. "Now give it to me." He said it in a voice that wasn't Stiles'. It was deep, and had a raspy noise to it. It sounded like a demon.

He pulled on the side of Scott's face, and Scott's eyes almost rolled into the back of his head. Black liquid started to form underneath the surface of Scott's face, then it traveled to Stiles' hand. He started to moan as the pain he took from Scott entered his body. It was like he enjoyed it. He fed off of the pain.

They both panted, then calmed their breaths.

Stiles moved his had from his face to his shoulder. "God, Scott. You really have to learn." He did the same malevolence laugh, "You really have to learn to never trust a fox." That was when I realized. He purposely faked being the real Stiles. He waited for Scott to take all the pain away from coach, the officer, and Isaac, and now he stole it all from him. "They're tricksters." He licked his lips, "They'll fool you." He laughed.

I heard a sound from beside me and immediately twitched up. There was a man standing there. He lifted a finger to his lips, telling me to be quiet. This must have been Scott's boss, the one that helped not only animals, but the supernatural as well. It was Dr. Deaton.

"They'll fool everyone…" Stiles whispered, still gripping Scott's shoulder.

Deaton walked up behind Stiles and lifted a syringe, "Not everyone." He said, stabbing it into his neck.

Stiles gasped for air and then he fell to his knees. He tried to regain his strength but whatever Deaton had gave him made him give out. He fell on his side and I was now face to face with him.

He looked into my eyes, and I saw flicker of those warm brown eyes again.

His eyelids slowly drooped and then they shut completely.

I looked back up to Deaton, who went to help Scott first. He grabbed the sword from his stomach and Scott started to wheeze again. He counted to three, then pulled the bloody sword out of his torso, dropping it on the examination table.

"What was that?" Scott panted, "Was that a cure?"

Deaton shook his head, then walked over to me. "The fox inside him is poisoned"

He lifted up one of my hands and pulled the wooden pencil out. I groaned in pain. He did the other hand, and I yelped a little louder that time. He placed his arm underneath my shoulder and lifted me up. He dusted what was left of the mountain ash off of me, then helped me lean on the examination table. I looked down at my bloody palms. They had two small holes in them. These would take a while to heal, and they would scar because they were wood.

Deaton, as if he read my mind, walked over to a shelf across the room. He grabbed a bandage and some scissors, along with some sanitizing alcohol. He walked over to me and dapped the cloth in the alcohol. He moved the cloth to my hand, slowly pressing it in my wounds to clean them out. I winced and made a hissing noise as he cleaned it. It stung.

When he was done, he wrapped a small white bandage on each one of my palms, only covering the wounds.

"So is he dead?" I asked, worried for the real Stiles.

Deaton shook his dead. "He's not dead."He placed the supplies back on the shelf then stared me straight in the eyes. "Not yet."

**A/N: Tell me what you think! Thanks for the recent follows and favorites and reviews! It really makes me happy :)**


End file.
